Seven Rainbow Realm Academy
by Preppy-Stealthy-Ninja
Summary: When you're invited to the most prestigious school in Italy by a handsome prince, you would think you're hallucinating. At least Nagi, an unpopular girl, thought so when she had been given a new chance to redeem herself as Chrome by Mukuro. But the academy comes as a shock. The knights don't want her, the princes are wary and overnight she became public enemy number one. AU
1. Leaflets, accidents and hopelessness

**A/N:** _The initial idea for this story when I first published it was kind of selfish on my part: To make Chrome a princess, no matter the obstacle. However, after some evaluation and some editing on my part, I changed it around a bit. The prophecy and princess idea will still be there, but it will be much bigger and better (If I say so myself.) than the original version._

_I thank all of my previous reader for sticking by me and new readers, I welcome you all! Come aboard this journey with the KHR characters and I'll try not to disappoint!_

_Warning: Story contains:_ **Chrome abuse. Dark themes. Princes, princess, prophecy, knights and general craziness including wild fangirls.**

_Reader's discretion is advised!_

**(Edit: 10/10/2012.)**

* * *

"Among the princes, a princess shall rise, and it is then that men shall not asunder!" **The path to a prince, chapter 8, page 103. Giotto, the sky prince.**

* * *

One fleeting moment.

One step into the street.

She wasn't aware of the flash of red and the urgent blaring of the car and the screaming of rubber on asphalt..

She didn't feel the bumper of the car crush her frail body and send her hurtling towards the adjacent lamppost.

She now lay in an unnatural angle, her fragile body bent awkwardly, broken like a china porcelain doll. Her blue hair had spread across her face like a curtain. Her once-cream dress was soaked crimson and her shoes were scattered across the road.

"My lord, the state of the poor girl," she heard a random bystander whisper.

"Somebody call the ambulance!"

"Is she...?" The same bystander asked.

Somebody approached her and checked her pulse. "Barely..." The man knelt closer to her and examined her breathing. "It's shallow, call the ambulance quickly!"

She heard somebody tap-tapping frantically on their mobile, their voice barely audible. "Hello? There has been an accident! There is a young teenage girl lying on the ground. Yes, she was run over by a car. No, the driver ran away, but he left his car. Oh? Okay, we'll call the police. How long? The girl is barely alive, please hurry."

"Let them hurry up!" a woman moaned from the side-line, "the poor girl is so young; she has her whole life ahead of her."

_Not really_, Nagi's fuzzy mind thought, _I was a nobody and will die as a nobody._

What had happened to her? Did she even care? She just wanted to lie there, dead to the world and never resurface again. She didn't want to relive the agony of loneliness again.

She felt a small tear slide down her face. Why did she even walk into the street?

**X—XxX –X**

**Earlier that day:**

Nagi held her history book aloft, and gazed with interest at the contents—she was trying her best not to be conspicuous and call attention to herself. She had been reading a leaflet about a private elite boarding school called the Seven Rainbow Realms. She marvelled at it and read it, surprised at how the school differed to hers.

Nagi was amazed at the prospect of going there, though she knew that it was nothing but a humble dream. She was, much to her dismay, going to be stuck in Kukoya's Ladies Academy until she graduated. Because in the end she knew that she had to be successful so that she could be the wife of '_the future businessmen_.' She wished that she could go to the school and escape the one that she in. She enjoyed the fact that it was an elite private boarding school with elected princes and colourful dorms that were separated based on flame attributes—whatever that was. It sounded so dreamy and fairy-tale like that Nagi had the urge to transfer there immediately.

But she knew that it was nothing but a futile dream...

Nobody thought that Nagi could even make it in Kokuyo Ladies Academy, least of all graduate. She was too shy to speak up in class and her existence was barely noticeable. However, she was used to the taunts and bullying of M.M. and her friends. Most of the time she was ignored and not bothered with. Most teachers would give exasperated sighs and roll their eyes when she whispered the answer to anything they asked. She was, to them, a hopeless case.

_What's the point of friendship and popularity?_ Nagi thought, crunching the leaflet and placing it carefully across her desk, not wishing to attract the teacher's attention. As much as she wished for the warmth of friendship, she knew that no way on earth that she, Nagi, would ever become popular.

Not as long as the vicious M.M. lived on the same planet as her.

"Miss Nagi! How impertinent that you scrunch up a paper!" the history teacher strode toward her, her chignon tightly wound around her grey peppered hair. Her face was contorted with anger; her eyes set in stern disapproval as she rapped a ruler across Nagi's desk and stood next to her, her hands folded sternly. "Do, pray tell us why you have a scrunched up a _paper_ in the middle of my lecture?"

Nagi felt her neck prickling uncomfortably at the attention. Her face heated up with embarrassment and she quickly grabbed the paper and hid it inside her history textbook. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Her history teacher narrowed her eyes into tiny slits and clucked her tongue with annoyance. "Well you should be Miss Nagi. You won't be finding a good husband like that."

The class sniggered and pointed at her, enjoying her obvious discomfort. M.M. was rolling her eyes and it was that that made Nagi even more embarrassed.

_They're enjoying it_, she thought with dismay,_ I'm a source of entertainment to them_.

"Miss Nagi?" the history teacher demanded, "You will please pass the scrunched up paper so that we can all share what you have been reading." She opened her palm and tapped her heel on the ground, waiting. The glasses on the bridge of her nose had slipped and she looked more threatening closer. Nagi bit her lip and held back the tears that were threatening to spill. She gulped and tentatively grasped the paper, her arms shaking. Did she have to? If the teacher knew that she was reading a leaflet about another school, she would be livid.

_"Another school?" She would say, "an elite private boarding school?" She'd look at her with a mixture of pity and contempt and say, "Oh well, you think that anybody in their right mind would enroll you there?"_

Nagi shook her head, clearing her mind of any unpleasant thoughts.

"Well?" The ruler was rapped on her desk again as her teacher huffed impatiently, "Do you want me to take it by force? This will only make your punishment worse.

"She obviously has something to hide!" M.M. chortled from the back, her eyes gleaming. "Miss, I think it is something bad." She made a dramatic gasping sound and widened her big blue eyes, her eyelids blinking rapidly.

The teacher glanced at her and waved her hands dismissively. "Enough of that M.M," she trained her eyes on Nagi, "hand it over please. You have already wasted enough of my precious time. Mind you, I'm taking this all into account and reporting this to your mother on parent's evening next week."

Nagi bit her lip and sighing heavily gave her the scrunched up paper. She closed her eyes, feeling her cheeks heating with humiliation.

The class had become attentive and stared at their teacher as she scanned her eyes across the leaflet. After a moment of silence she raised her eyebrows and held the paper in the air, turning to face the class.

"This," she pointed at the leaflet, "is an enrolment application for a private elite boarding school in the outskirts of Sicily." She pointed at Nagi, "and it seems our dear Nagi has a dream to enrol there." She shook her head and spat just as Nagi had predicted. "Do you think she can make it? Our _own_ Nagi? She's struggling here so what gives her any right to think that she can make it elsewhere!" Her head swivelled around to face Nagi, her breath tickling her neck, "don't dream so high dear. If you are lucky, you will find yourself a potential husband and all thoughts of going to Italy shall be erased, is that clear?"

Nagi nodded meekly, her head bowed low. She had been humiliated! Humiliated in front of her peers. She thought she was used to it, but it got worse every time.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you there?" Her teacher bellowed, her hand cupping her ears as she strained to hear her.

"I'm sorry!" Nagi sobbed, unable to hold back her tears. "I'm truly sorry!" Her eyes clouded and she bit her already sore lips, "Please don't tell my mother," she begged.

Her history teacher nodded, satisfied with her reaction. "You should golly well be dear! Elite school full of princes? That is such a fairy-tale." Her eyes warmed, "now, how about we get on with class and forget about this whole ordeal?"

Nagi holding back her heaving chest, nodded through tear stained eyes. "Yes." She whispered.

"Oh, with such a face, I can't say no. I'm not _that _cruel," she turned to face M.M, "answer the questions and get back to work."

Nagi buried her head in her book and grabbed her pen, wishing that the day would soon be over.

_What do I even have to look forward to?_ She thought bitterly,_ an inattentive mother and a brooding stepfather. My life is _really_ getting_ better_._

She wallowed in more self-pity until she heard the scraping of chairs and saw the girls standing poised at the back of their seats.

_It's the end of the day already?_ She thought, standing up and pushing her own chair back in its position. She too stood poised, waiting to be dismissed.

"CLASS DISMISSED!" Her history teacher yelled, saluting the girls and bowing.

Everybody bowed back and saluted as they traipsed out of the classroom.

* * *

The moment Nagi exited out of the room as quickly as she could possible manage, she was jostled by M.M and her cronies. They ran to catch up with her fast pace and smiled at her. Something Nagi felt was really weird. M.M wasn't the type to stop and talk to Nagi, unless she wanted to make snide remarks.

"Hey! That was really weird how you were reading that leaflet and your reluctance to give it to the teacher," M.M gushed with fake enthusiasm. She probably wanted information on how she got it, "It takes guts to face the history teacher like that!"

Nagi smiled uncomfortably, "Eh, yes...um...I have to go. My mother needs me home," she quickened her pace but M.M caught up with her.

"Listen, I wanted you to know...we got off on the wrong foot and all," here she smiled, "literally. You accidently stood on my foot on the first day and I held a grudge for that. Can we start over?"

_What was this about? M.M the most popular girl in Kokuyo Ladies Academy asking me to be her friend?_ Nagi hyperventilated, trying to calm her racing heart. Maybe she was thinking too much. This was not what she was expecting. M.M! M.M, her nemesis since kindergarten has asked her to start over! It took a lot of effort for Nagi not to jump up and hug M.M.

She held her books tightly to her chest and trying her best not to look uncool she tried to act like she was mulling over the situation. After an agonizing 60 seconds she said, "Sure. If you wish."

M.M's smile widened and she jumped up patting her on the back. "Cool! Meet me today at the cafe near my house; you know where it is right? After you come home, dress up too okay? Wear your best clothes!" She gave her a thumb up and beckoned her friends closer. "We'll start over as promised Nagi."

Nagi smiled tentatively and raised her own hand and nodded, all the while her inner-self spinning cartwheels in her head. It was a dream come true! "I'll ask my mum. I'll come."

M.M laughed kindly, "Okay, be there," she smiled one last time and gave her a thumb up before she disappeared.

Was she dreaming? M.M had not said _one_ snide remark and she invited her to a cafe! This must be a dream come true.

Nagi rushed home with a big stupid smile on her face, thinking about the type of clothes she would wear. Already she had formed an outfit in her head. She felt warmth inside herself and wondered whether this was the warmth of friendship.

Finally she was accepted into the inner circle of the girls at her school!

**X—XxX –X**

Nagi's mum gave her daughter a once over and nodded at her, a satisfied smile on her face. "Well, what do we have here? My own daughter has finally found friends. I was worrying there. It isn't healthy for a 15 year old girl to be lonely and friendless," she backtracked and stared at her one more time, appraising the outfit. "Now, this style is amazing! Why didn't you wear it before?"

Nagi glowed with pleasure as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a strapless cream dress and her blue hair had been curled. She wore light make-up with the insistence of her mother. She had to admit, she looked dazzling. "I'm late mother."

Her mother smiled at her, something that Nagi had been missing. She usually frowned at her and snapped at everything that she did. She would complain to her step-father and he would tell her that she was _her_ daughter and that she should take care of her _herself_.

"Your father would be proud." Her mother said, her eyes crinkling with pride.

Nagi froze. She knew that her mother hadn't meant her biological father. _'Father'_ was her stepfather. Her mother tried her best to make her forget her real father. "Uh...yes." She smiled uneasily.

"Now, twirl one last time before—oh, sorry darling I have a phone call," her mother stood up and grabbed her vibrating mobile phone and picked it up. "Hello? Ah yes honey, I'll be there." She clicked her phone shut and gave her a small smile, "That was your father on the phone. He has an emergency meeting and he wants me to be there. Moral support and all," she gave her shoulder a tight squeeze. "Have fun!"

Nagi was disappointed. Her mother's _own daughter was right here_, it was the most important day for Nagi. _She was_ the one who need moral support from her mother. She knew that it was too good to be true. She was lucky that she had spared only a few minutes of her mother's attention.

"Oh okay. Bye," her mother had already grabbed her bag and gone out of the door without a second glance. There wasn't even a hasty peck on the cheek. Nagi stood there, feeling silly in her dress all of a sudden. "I'm late," she said in a matter of fact tone, striding toward the door.

At least she had something to look forward now; she hoped that her mood wouldn't be dimmed by her mother's inattentiveness. M.M was waiting for her in the cafe and she would probably be scolded for being late.

"I'll have to rush!" She cried, her heels hindering her mobility as she hobbled forward. She was not used to walking in them and she struggled to get across the road. It was 10 minutes later when she arrived in front of the cafe that she stopped still and caught her racing breath. She wanted to stop her nervous heart that was ferociously beating at her chest in a perpetual motion.

_Ba-Dump_.

_Ba-Dump._

Ba_-_Dump.

In a never-ending cycle.

She smiled, despite it all and entered the cafe, her head scanning for any sign of M.M. "I'm here..." she panted.

"We can see..." A sharp snide voice said from the back of her. A voice that moments ago had been used sweetly to lure her inside. "Seriously didn't I tell you it was easy to get her Juliet? All I had to do was go tell her to fetch and she was already barking happily to our side. Look at her, so eager to please us. Even _dressed_ up for _our _sake." M.M came out of the shadows, all traces of amusement erased from her blue eyes. She wrinkled her nose and gave her a writhing glare. "Ugh! You actually thought we could be friends...you're a simpleton, Nagi. "

Nagi stepped back, her eyes wide with disbelief. What had happened? She had been set up? Why? Why her? She had been actually looking forward to turning over a new leaf with M.M, but the scene unfolding before her depicted otherwise. "Why?" She said her voice sounding shrill.

M.M looked at her friends and rolled her eyes, "Because you're a miss goody-two shoes who thinks she has it all. Well, newsflash girl, the world doesn't revolve around you and you can't get everything that you want."

Nagi shook her head, feeling confused. "I don't understand what you're talking about."

Nagi found out the answer no less than a second later.

"You think that you're good enough to get to The Seven Rainbow Realms Academy eh? Well, I don't know how you had gotten that leaflet but I'm telling you this..." Her eyes widened and she pointed an accusing finger at her, "If _my_ application was rejected, then you have _no chance_. Forget it. What makes you think you're special?"

Nagi's lips trembled. She had coincidently found the leaflet in her locker; it was there when she had arrived in the morning, so piqued with curiosity she took it with her. She didn't bother thinking about what it was and how it even got to her locker. She now understood what M.M was angry about, except that she was still baffled about the application part. Had M.M enrolled to the school?

"I'm sorry," she mumbled feebly, hoping that an apology would suffice—what was she even apologizing for? She hadn't done anything wrong. It should have been vice versa.

M.M's nostrils flared, "Sorry? Oh you'll be sorry alright. I hate you Nagi, do you know that! Hate you, hate, and hate you! Ever since you came into my life, you made it hell for me!" M.M looked like she was teetering towards insanity, on the brink of crying as she let her passion enrage her.

M.M's rage was bubbling out of control and Nagi felt an impending fear in her chest—what could M.M possibly do to her? The cafe was empty and desolate and free of any human activity. Had M.M really planned this out? And why did she harbour such passionate hate towards her? Nagi had never done anything for her to be hated so much.

Nagi didn't want to think about it. Instead, she hobbled out of the café, M.M screeching abuse behind her as she was held back by her friend Juliet. She was so absorbed in running away that she didn't feel her dress rip, caught between a stray nail.

_Oh no! _She thought; her mind in a sudden turmoil._ Her mother would fry her!_ The beautiful cream dress was ruined! She had no choice but to forget about it and run. Her life was much more worth now than a dress, even if she had to face the music later on.

Her eyes blurred and her stomach heaved with pain, but still she struggled and ran. Nagi was never the best athlete in the world and she wasn't exactly the fittest girl. She still continued to run, not bothering to see whether or not M.M had followed her, she just ran and ran, right into the street.

Nobody cared... she thought.

Not her mother, not M.M not anybody in this world.

She sobbed loudly, covering her arms with her face, her make-up ruined. She didn't care about that, nobody would even notice.

She didn't see it coming then. But she couldn't care less.

The red car was now beeping frantically at her.

She heard a screech of tires and saw the car skidding toward her.

But it was too late…

She didn't feel the pain, just welcoming the numb quietness that followed.

Nagi didn't have to suffer anymore

* * *

**A/N:**_ If you want to know if life for Nagi will get better. Read on! :) _

_Reviews are as lovely as sugar. I use them for my tea ;) _


	2. Hospital,loneliness and random letters

**A/N:** _Editing for chapter two is finished! You may notice (If you're an old reader.) that I have inserted a necklace that her step-father had given her. For what reason is for me to know and YOU to find out! XD_

I would like to thank:**96bittersweetblackcat, Devil-Queen-Wolf-666, ChocolateChipMuffins, Juusan13, Fanamaniac, Akela Victoire and nobody (Hey nobody!)**

* * *

Nagi laid there, her heart monitored on a pacemaker and her whole body connected to machines and wires. She could hear the whirring of machines surrounding her. Her oxygen mask was filling up and she was trying her best to breathe properly. She felt helpless and pathetic in the state she was in now. From her blurry vision, she could make out shadows of the anxious doctors rushing in and out, checking her heart pace and noting things down before rushing back out.

One nurse had been by her side since she was transferred to the ICU. She had given her everything she needed and gave her sedatives to make the aching pain go away. Nagi felt grateful for the kind woman who had gone through such length to take care of her. Her own mother had only visited once with her step-father and instead of caring after her, she blamed her for running into the street. Her step-father just stood there, limp and brooding over whatever he always brooded on.

"Now, look what you did to my cream dress! Soaked in blood and ripped by the hem, what were you thinking running into the street?" Her mother had chastised, stepping aside from Nagi's bed as though she had the plague.

_That hurt her…._

"Leave her be, I think she needs to rest. She can't hear you, see her eyes are closed, she has yet to come out of her coma," her step-father had squeezed her mother's shoulders comfortingly and led her aside. He sat beside Nagi's bed and glanced at the IV drip that was attached, sighing as he ran his hand through his thick hair. "Listen Nagi, you must wake up. Your mother may not look it, but she wants you to be back."

_No she doesn't_, Nagi thought. _She just wants to blame me more_.

Her mother stood up and clenched her fists, her heels digging on the ground. She grabbed her bag and left the room hastily.

Her step-father glanced back and exhaled a loud sigh, "Look, you made her upset. But you wouldn't know that would you? You're dead to the world." He touched the necklace that was dangling from her collarbone and smiled, "At least one thing isn't broken."

The necklace was a gift from her step-father, the only nicest deed he dared to commit. Her mother had been ecstatic about it and called him 'a considerate father' before kissing him and laughing. She had the necklace since the age of 12 and it had never left her neck.

Nagi could make out the small movements of her step-father and watched as he stood up, picking up his briefcase and quietly leaving the room.

They were blaming her; even though she was the victim, she was still being blamed.

That was the last time Nagi had seen her mother and step-father. After that day she had hardly any visitors. No flowers, no grapes or anything that were given to the hospitalized. She was truly well and alone.

She couldn't muster the energy to cry or properly open her eyes; they were always glazed and blurry. She knew that she looked like a horror and she didn't mind at all.

It was her who had run into the streets and right into the red car. The driver had ran away and left an uninsured car. Nagi was sure that she had seen the driver's face before the impact but she couldn't figure who it was. She felt that she knew the person who had run her over, but her befuddled mind couldn't conjure the effort to think.

"Nagi dear, I know you can hear me. Just move your hands for me, will you?" The nurse-on-duty stood by her bedside, her hands akimbo as she watched. "Now be a little darling and wiggle your fingers."

Nagi continued to lie limp, afraid to move any part of her body—it had been 2 weeks ago since her hospitalization and she was afraid to move any of her muscles, fearing the effort might strain her body. She just wanted to lie there, still as a statue until she deteriorated.

Because if she died, she would be peaceful and at least be happy. Being alive was too painful.

_Too much an effort…_

"Nagi, please do something. I was sure that you moved slightly last night. Please, do it again," the kind nurse pleaded, "one little wiggle and I promise that I'll go."

No, no way was she going to move. She planned to stay still. If she moved, her mother would be told about her 'progress' and then she would rush in and start her complaint about the dress all over again.

She just wanted to die, was that so hard to ask for? She didn't feel that she belonged in this world. And nobody wanted her. She was better of dead.

"Okay, fine. I won't force you. I'll be gone for 10 minutes okay?" The nurse waddled out of the room.

Finally, Nagi had some peace. She tried sleeping. She wanted to sleep and never wake up. Why did she always end up waking?

**X—XxX—X**

After what felt like a few seconds, Nagi woke up into the night, her eyes fluttering open for the first time and she looked at the dark ceiling.

She had a nightmare of a huge M.M towering over her, thrusting her against a wall and demanding her to give her rights back. It was she, she had screamed, who was meant to be the princess and stay at the Academy. Nagi had understood nothing and this irked M.M more so she tried to pummel her with her fist…

And that was when Nagi woke up, gasping for her breath as her heart rate increased rapidly. She was surprised that no doctor had rushed to her aid yet.

She simply laid there, the sound of dripping drip and the whirring of her pacemaker the only comforting sounds in the room.

Suddenly she felt parched and her throat was dry. She was thirsty, she wanted something to drink.

Nagi's eyes fluttered once more and saw the door open, admitting a nurse with a needle in her hand.

"You're awake? What a revelation!" The nurse walked towards her, enthused over the miracle, "now, I'm sorry but I'll have to sedate you." She held the needle in her hand and smiled reassuringly. "You won't even feel a thing!"

Before Nagi could protest, the needle plunged right into her arm and she lost all signs of consciousness….

* * *

When Nagi came to, it was already dark again—how long was she out? She noticed that her mobility had returned.

She wiggled her fingers and was surprised to see it move. Though the effort was great, the movement put a smile. Maybe it wasn't so bad to live, she thought. Maybe she could give the world a chance.

_No, think about what they did to you. _Her conscience chastised._ You were left all alone in this world._

Nagi shook her head. Her own emotions were getting muddled up and she didn't know what to feel. She was torn between hating the world and forgiving. Her conscience had resurfaced after her accident and it was making her go crazy as it blamed everybody for her unfortunate accident.

_Just remember what they did to you. _Her conscience struck ominously.

Before her conscience could strike again with more snide remarks, a nurse entered the room, pushing a tray of medication with her. Nagi strained her eyes to see the tag that was pinned on her uniform. Upon closer inspection, she saw the name 'Yoko' written on it.

Yoko beamed when she saw Nagi look at her. "Oh, your pretty eyes opened! What a surprise! You might be feeling drowsy right now," she closed the door and smiled again, "oh, did I tell you that your parents will come later?"

Nagi watched with attention as Yoko the nurse poured a disgusting-looking solution on a plastic spoon. She picked up another object that looked like a tympanic thermometer with her other hand and strode towards her.

"I'll be reading your temperature after you take this. This will make you feel better."

Nagi pursed her lips uncooperatively and shook her head. She felt drowsy and sick. She didn't want to drink that thick, gooey gloop.

Yoko tutted at her and shook her head with disapproval, "How will you recover if you don't take your medication? Nagi, you need to get better and healthy. "

Nagi reluctantly opened her mouth and closed her eyes as the heavy stench of the purple solution hit her nostrils. She refrained from pulling a face and complied by swallowing it quickly.

Yoko gave her a big smile and patted her bandaged leg. "Great! Now we will check your temperature," she inserted the thermometer in her ear and waited. At the beep, she glanced at the results and shook her head. "Still having a high fever, you need more fluid in your body. I'll have to get assent from the other doctors if you could take solid food," she put her finger up. "I'll be back soon, don't worry."

Nagi faced the other way, the tangy taste of the medicine still lingering on her tongue. She glanced at the wall and frowned. The leaflet about the Seven Rainbow Realms Academy was pasted on the wall. How did it get there? She thought as she looked at it again.

Didn't her teacher take hers? Was somebody playing a prank on her? Or was it… dare she think, M.M who had visited her?

_You're such a fool Nagi! _Her conscience reprimanded slyly. _Why would the girl who caused your accident, come to you?_

"She…didn't…do…it." Nagi disagreed, not realizing that she was speaking aloud.

"What was that darling? Did you talk?" Yoko returned and she puckered her brows. "Who were you talking to?"

Nagi shook her head. "No…one."

Yoko raised her eyebrows but didn't comment further; instead she stood by the window and pulled the drapes. She squinted at the glaring sunlight and exhaled. "Whew! The darkness was depressing, don't you think?" She smiled before she picked up a sharp-looking needle from the tray. "I'll have to get a blood test from you."

Nagi winced as the needle plunged into her skin. She watched as the blood was extracted from her body and was amazed at the redness of it. She was fascinated by the colour of blood.

Yoko patted her arm softly and put on a plaster on the small wound. "Your mother and father will come. It's..." She looked at her watch, "4 pm which is visitor times here."

Nagi froze at the mention of her parents. Her step-father and mother hadn't seen her ever since her admittance to the hospital. Her mother had seemed reluctant to see her and when she came, she just ranted about the dress.

As for her stepfather...

Nagi didn't know what to think of him.

"Oh, I think that may be them. Hold on sweetie, I'll call them in." Yoko sauntered toward the door and twisted the doorknob. She smiled, her lips forming a straight line. "Ah, Mrs and Mr Aizawa* we were expecting you. Do come in."

Nagi's mother glanced at her daughter, strapped into bed and heavily bandaged and she nodded gravely. She ushered her husband in who loitered at the door. He too, glanced around and smiled awkwardly at Nagi before his gaze strayed toward the ceiling.

"Private time please..." Nagi's mother said to the nurse in her clipped authoritative tone. She put her bag down and ran a hand through her hair.

Yoko nodded immediately and with a comforting smile, she packed up and left the room briskly.

The moment Nurse Yoko left, her mother stood by her side, her arms awkwardly at her side. "Well... we didn't think you'd make it. The doctors had said that you were a goner. And in a way I wished you were. It would be less time consuming to take care of you."

Nagi knew that this was her mother's attempt at small talk. She probably thought that she hadn't heard anything about her ranting of the dress. She wasn't even surprised to hear that her own mother wanted her dead. It was a fact that she had accepted long ago.

"Your mother was really worried, Nagi. Frantic and on edge," her step-father gave a tentative smile, trying to bridge the tense situation.

Nagi blinked, looking at her mother who really did look harassed and stressed.

_Not for her sake._

"Nagi, we didn't come for a while because of your father's business trip. It was really important," her mother smiled at her, as though everything was okay. "Actually, I have to go right now; I wanted to see your condition and you seem fine to me. My agent wanted to talk to me about my debut comeback and I really need to go."

Her step-father squeezed her mother's shoulder and nodded solemnly. "Your mother is right."

Nagi gave them a pleading look. She was craving for human comfort but her mother was shunning her—indirectly. She watched with dismay as her mother grabbed her bag and sauntered out of the room with her step-father at the back.

She next realized something very important right then.

_Her mother had not touched her at all, not even once._

The agonizing silence that followed blinded her with overwhelming sadness. She just couldn't take it anymore. Her life was not worth living if she had to return home for nothing. Thoughts of suicide occupied her mind as she thought about the most dignified way of dying.

_Nobody would notice your death. Your presence was never significant!_ Her conscience said.

Nagi glanced at the ceiling and bit her lips, trying her best to control the tears that were threatening to spill. She turned to the other side, looking at the leaflet stuck to the wall and gritted her teeth. She was angry, angry at herself for even thinking that she could go to the academy and live a happy life.

_It just wasn't for me_. She thought disappointment. _I never had a future._

She closed her eyes, relaxing her fist and laid there in silence. She breathed in deeply and tried her best to ignore to the aching pain gnawing at her heart. She wanted to sleep, she was feeling too tired right now.

"Lonely..." She muttered. "Sad...afraid."

Conveniently Yoko was back again this time, her smile wide as she carried a basket of...

Flowers and chocolates?

"My, you have a secret admirer Nagi!" Yoko giggled as she heaved the basket in, a knowing smile on her face. "Ooh, why didn't you tell me?"

Nagi strained to look at the package and frowned when she saw a card lodged in between the chocolates.

Who could have possibly sent these? Nagi was perturbed, rather than interested. No one else had visited her in hospital since her admission and she knew that nobody other than her family would.

She gave a small smile to Yoko who beamed, happy that she had a friend.

"An admirer! Why am I even surprised? You're a gorgeous girl, Nagi," Yoko's remark made Nagi blush with embarrassment. "Go on," she coaxed, "read it!"

She approached Nagi and sat at the edge of her bedside, removing the card that was lodged in between the chocolates. The card was red, shaped in a heart and decorated with intricate flowers. Nagi wondered if this was a prank and that her reaction would be videoed.

_Nobody would make such an effort with me._ She thought cynically.

She remained stoic and void of any emotions as she received the card between her thumbs. She carefully opened it and raised her eyebrows as she read the contents. The note began in a swirly black handwriting. Nagi did not know of anyone with such beautiful handwriting and she felt surprised.

"_Dear Nagi,_

_I'm sorry to hear of your accident. It was dreadful to hear that such a pretty girl like you would suffer such a fate. I offer my compensation towards you—with chocolate and flowers._

_However, having said that, my sole reason for contacting you now wasn't just to offer my condolences towards you._

_The real reason will be revealed tonight at midnight._

_Until then stay safe and be happy._

_Yours truly,_

_M.R"_

There was a small drawing of a pineapple and a smiley face attached to it. A small smile leaked from Nagi's lips as she read it, glancing at the chocolates and flowers.

"What did it say?" Yoko asked, blinking rapidly.

Instinctively, Nagi hid the letter under her pillow and gave sweet smile to Yoko who raised her eyebrows. "Nothing…."

Yoko gave an understanding nod. "Ah! Sweet nothing whispering of lover," she grinned, "why didn't you tell me you had a secret lover?"

Nagi's cheeks flared with colour as she stuttered. "No!...I don't…have…"

Yoko waved her hands. "Don't worry; I'll keep it a secret from your parents," she stood up. "I'll help put the flowers in a vase."

Nagi watched as the nurse produced an empty vase from the drawer and filling it with water. Meanwhile, she glanced at the leaflet on the wall and she wondered if the letter and the leaflet were somehow connected.

_You're hoping for too much Nagi, have you forgotten already the ordeal that you have been through? It is a scam….a walking scam hitting you right in the face! The flowers and chocolates are probably poisoned._

Her conscience had yet again returned with its cynicism.

* * *

**_A/N: C_**_riticism is welcomed with open arms. This chapter as I have said before, is significant and you will find out why. But then again, every chapter has a hidden mystery~_

_Review please and this time I'll convert them into marshmallows to feed it to my muse, Ninja!_** :P**


	3. Midnight visitors, dreams and misery

**_A/N:_**_ Another edit from me~ This wasn't changed much, except that I added a lot of quotes from her conscience. And I erased a part, but it wasn't important for the plot._

_So read and thank you all for reading. :D_

**Thanks to: Kyurikochan, Frost190, Dokuro-rin, Eiida-chan, Difficult1305, Nobody, ChocolateChipMuffins, Juusan13, Dzuljeta, Fanamaniac, Crimson Trinity, Mystic Queen, Rurrlock-God of power, CelestialxXxAngel!**

**Oh and thanks to the favourites and alerts!**

* * *

To Nagi, waiting for the clock to strike midnight might as well have been a millennium away. Her head was throbbing with the excruciating pain of the accident's aftermath—now that her senses were in full swing, the agony of her accident had made her a wreck. She whimpered at the immensity of the ache and wished for the pain to go away, wishing for someone to accompany her now, someone who would hold her close and comfort her.

Nurse Yoko walked past her room as she made her rounds to tend to the other patients under her. It was not simply Nagi who she had given much attention to – though she wished she had.

Nagi balled her fists unconsciously as she whimpered quietly in her sleep. Her eyes closed tightly and beads of sweat trickled down her face. She adjusted her body, tossing and turning back and forth to get to a comfortable position but the drips attached to her restricted most of her movements.

She was dreaming a distorted dream that made absolutely no sense, the effects of the medicine that was supplied to her aiding her hallucinations. Her dreams suddenly faded away, replacing with scenes that had no relations to the previous dream.

_A strange blonde-haired woman screamed something, it sounded very distant and far away so Chrome couldn't hear. Her blue eyes widened with fear. She was standing atop a balcony, her hair swaying with the wind. She clasped her arms together and shook her head pleadingly. "Come back! It's dangerous!"_

The image was quickly replaced with another scene that did not make sense as well and unlike the previous dreams, this one lasted longer.

_She was sitting on a patch of dewy wet grass. She could feel the wetness with her hands; it had just been raining a few moments ago. She got to her feet, surprised at the freshness of the cold air. She stood still for a moment, watching the scenery as the cold wind sliced through her rouged cheeks._

_She looked down and was astonished at the fact that she was not wearing her hospital gown. Instead, it had been replaced with a white flowing dress that cascaded below her ankles._

_She glanced at her hands and wriggled her fingers, feeling them move according to her will. She wasn't bandaged! She thought happily. But where was she?_

_She turned around, her dress swishing behind her. The hospital was nowhere near her. She was dreaming, right? But... why did everything feel so real?_

_Nagi was now in a vast green land, the greenness stretching miles away as far as she could see. She smiled sincerely, despite the situation that she was in and sniffed the fresh air, feeling happy to be alive again._

_"Princess!"_

_She spun around at the call, facing a frantic woman who was waving her arms in a peculiar manner. Her eyes widened with bewilderment as her brain comprehended the situation. How could this be?_

_She was face to face with the same woman who had been screaming at the top of the balcony, the same woman who still had her worried expression marring her pale face._

_"Princess! You have arrived!" She had a succinct Italian accent._

_Wait…_

_Italian?_

_Nagi was baffled. How was it that she could understand Italian, a language she had never spoken or applied before in her life? Somehow, the dream was getting weirder as it continued._

_"Princess?" Nagi repeated confusedly, pointing at herself._

_"Princess," the woman affirmed, nodding her head._

_Nagi raised her eyebrow but before she could delve further into the conversation, she was rudely interrupted by a man who had odd blue hair. The man stared at her with his calculating gaze and shook his head in disgust, his hair resembling more and more like a sort of fruit._

_"No, my dear, she isn't the one and she'll never be. My successor is not a weakling of this sort and she is not a female. Talbot's mother had it wrong. We, the princes will never be prin_cesses,_" the man said, his unnerving gaze stripping away at Nagi's vulnerability._

_"But dear…" The woman began but the scene blurred suddenly, throwing Nagi into a dark, cold area, all alone. _

The image was yet again replaced, and this time it was total darkness. Nothing but black space. She could faintly make out her surroundings but she was still not fully aware. She could barely smell the disinfectant of the hospital that was surrounding her.

"She's coming to, Nurse Yoko. Her organs are failing again," a disembodied voice said.

"Are you sure? The poor chicken!" Nurse Yoko sympathised, clasping Nagi's frail hands in hers.

"According to her brain pattern in the MRI scan, it seems disturbed. From there, we can deduce that she had a restless sleep and could have possibly experienced quite a series of nightmares," the same doctor, whose face was unseen, said.

"Oh dearie me! The poor mite. Perhaps she can confirm the name of her perpetrator now."

"Perhaps… if she survives," the doctor replied darkly in his clipped tone.

Nagi could hear the sharp intake of breath from Yoko and a slow gasp escaping her lips. "You don't say? She was on the road to recovery just this afternoon doctor! She wiggled her fingers and even spoke to me. With her eyes open!" Yoko emphasised.

"This afternoon maybe, but her organs seem to be reject her and both her parents refuse to donor for her. The girl is currently in a state of life and death. It would take a miracle to sustain her life with the lack of donors..." The doctor sounded sad and dejected.

Nagi's heart skipped a beat before she felt it beating furiously against her ribcage. _Die?_ She was going to die? Her organs rejected her? H-her mother refused to donor for her? Even though her thoughts had been occupied with death, now that it came to, the idea of death was daunting. She didn't like the idea of ceasing completely. Not existing anymore.

"Poor girl... She had a secret admirer too, sent her flowers, chocolates and a love letter. The child was too embarrassed to show it to me," Yoko caressed Nagi's face gently.

"Hmm…" The doctor sounded thoughtful.

Nagi had all forgotten about the letter sent by the mysterious person. M.R? Who was he? What time was it now anyway? She was supposed to be having a sort of date at midnight with him today, according to the card. Judging the remark by the doctor, it seemed to be past afternoon... or was it evening? Whatever it was, she would not know for sure. She was dying anyway.

"Nurse, please hand me the sedative. We have to fully knock the girl unconscious before we can proceed on with the surgery; she needs a blood transfusion soon." Nagi heard the doctor speak, followed by a scuffle and an eminent silence, the silence that suffocated her and carried an awkward tension.

It was not long before the familiar footsteps of Yoko's resurfaced. "Here, the dosage should be enough," he lightly flicked the needle and passed it to the doctor.

"That's what we need. We don't want her to wake up until further into midnight."

Midnight? Nagi's mind tried deciphering that. What were the doctors planning to do? An emergency surgery?

She felt Yoko's callous hands sweep through her hair. "I do hope that she makes it through. She's a lovely bright girl."

"It is not good to get emotionally attached to a patient, Yoko. It is deemed rather unprofessional, especially considering our field of expertise."

Yoko sniffed. "I know, but the girl has a future ahead of her—I can see that! I don't want her losing it because of such an unfortunate accident. Do you know that the driver has yet to be caught? This irks me. It seems that the citizens are refusing to co-operate with the police and are evading their questions."

There was a long pause.

"How did you know about all this?" The doctor enquired.

Yoko fell silent before she blustered. "I—my brother works at the force... which is convenient for me."

_I want to remember who did this to me,_ Nagi thought. She had seen the face of the driver, but the shock had driven it out of her mind. Nurse Yoko said that it was short term amnesia. But she was sure she knew who it was.

"Now let's stop any more of our idle chattering..." The doctor ordered with a sigh and pushed the needle into Nagi's arm. The girl felt no pain at all, her senses dulling and more garbled until she could no longer distinguish her surroundings. She soon succumbed to the darkness that was pulling her into its embrace.

**XxX—XxX**

Nagi regained consciousness and the first thing she felt was the bitter cold wind that lightly touched her skin. She shuddered as the prickly feeling of goose pimples covered her skin. Slowly, she opened her eyes and stared into the vast, dark space. She sighed with relief when she recognised that she was still in the hospital.

She gently turned her head to side and squinted at the self-illuminating clock at the far end, telling her that it was 12 minutes past midnight. Wasn't someone supposed to visit her soon?

Nagi tried to recall the events that happened before she lost conscious. She vaguely remembered something about her organs failing and that she needed to undergo an emergency surgery soon. She recalled the needle plunging into her skin until her mind went blank. She frowned as she could no longer remember anything else and rested on her side, before she heard a barely audible whisper of her name.

"Nagi."

The call made the hair on the back of her neck stand. She recognised that voice….

_It was the doctor who had ordered the emergency surgery._

"I know you can hear me and that you're awake right now," she could hear the shuffle of his feet coming closer toward her. She braced herself and tried her best to lie limp and unaware.

"It's midnight now, just like I promised I would arrive."

He had Nagi's attention now. No one but she and the person who wrote the note knew of its contents. The doctor couldn't know... could he? He was a doctor, she reasoned, a doctor who was supposed to be emotionally detached from their patients. He couldn't possess a romantic notion that Nagi had been fantasizing about

All images of a knight in shining armour shattered from Nagi's mind. She quickly erased the thought.

A doctor! She had been waiting until midnight for a visit from her doctor! Nagi found the whole situation inexplicable—and if she wasn't wearing a ventilator, she would have laughed.

"Nagi… you're probably surprised, in shock or perhaps both right now. It seems that it was harder to get to you than I thought, kufufu~"

Nagi continued to lie still, listening.

"Don't ignore me now; I had even pretended to be a doctor for your sake," there was an almost teasing lilt in his tone, but it could have been Nagi's imagination.

That was it. Nagi parted her lips slightly and whispered. "Why…"

A slow silence descended.

"Why, you ask? Hmm, if you put it into context then I'd say because I have been searching for you all my life. Long time, no? Kufufu~ I'm Mukuro Rokudo by the way. Your 'secret admirer' as Nurse Yoko put it."

Nagi allowed a small smile to grace her lips. Mukuro seemed to be humouring her. "I…what…did…you…do…to…me?" She asked with great difficulty.

"Nothing in particular, if that is what you wanted to know. I needed to throw the nurse off the scent by carrying out a 'surgery' that was non-existent. You do seem to have a fatal injury but the excuse had to be made to keep the nurse out. These are the many wonders of being an illusionist."

Nagi was getting more and more confused as Mukuro continued to talk. An Illusionist? Pretended to be a doctor? Why was he looking for her for such a long time? Questions after questions swirled in her mind like clothes in a washing machine.

"Why...were…you…looking…for me?" she asked, the first question in her head.

Mukuro mulled over the question. Nagi could faintly make out a figure. She didn't want to strain her eyes by squinting closer. It was shadowy and murky and only Mukuro's silhouette was visible through the dark.

After a heartbeat, Mukuro answered. "It isn't something that you would understand right now. However, it would be great if you tried opening your eyes properly, Nagi."

Nagi felt that she had no other choice so she opened her eyes wider—wincing at the small light that was illuminating from Mukuro's pocket torch.

"Kufufu~ That's great," Nagi could now see Mukuro hovering above her bedside. Her eyes widened with incredulous disbelief as she recognised the face.

He resembled the man in her dreams! The blue haired man with the weird hairstyle. Nagi looked closer and shook her head.

No, it wasn't him. It was somebody who looked like him. For a moment her heart had stopped.

She laughed at herself for making that ridiculous comparison. Why would the man she dreamed about come to her bedside?

_Why was a man in her bedside anyway?_

Mukuro smirked at Nagi's obvious ogling and sat down by her bed. Her cheeks heated and her heart rate sped up with something she knew didn't have to do with her illness. Mukuro held her bandaged hand, tenderly holding it in his own.

"I have a proposition for you, my dear Nagi."

_Dear Nagi?_ No boy had ever called her 'dear'. Mukuro spoke to her as though she were acquainted with him. What proposition was he talking about? She was strapped in bed and possibly had moments to live. Her mind was ensued in chaos and she didn't know what to feel anymore.

"What...is...it?" she managed to squeak out.

Mukuro's head swivelled around, and he gave a terse glance at the door that was loosely ajar. "I have not much time; I can feel the doctors coming."

Nagi's eyes followed his. "What...is...it?" she repeated, this time more firm.

Mukuro looked at her, his knowing smirk back in place. "Kufufu~ I was getting to that. How about a new chance in life, dear Nagi? A new beginning. A new you."

Nagi averted her gaze and turned around, her eyes already brimming with unshed tears_._ Was it a joke? Was Mukuro being deliberately cruel to her? Giving her false hope so that he could shatter it right in front of her face like M.M had? A new beginning? Her, Nagi? The whole idea seemed preposterous and Mukuro had said it with a straight face. She badly wanted to believe it, but her heart wasn't agreeing with her.

_You're not meant for this life Nagi. Just accept his offer because you have nothing left to lose._ Her conscience advised.

"Me?" her eyes widened when Mukuro nodded with affirmation.

"Oya? You don't seem happy about it," Mukuro frowned at her obvious discomfort.

Nagi pursed her lips. "I still...don't...understand...why," her violet orbs locked on his. "You...don't...know...me."

Mukuro sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You may not know me Nagi, _but I do_. Don't you want to leave this hospital? This life where nobody cares about you?"

That remark sent a chord through her heart. It was as though Mukuro had read through her. Suddenly, a torrent of emotions overwhelmed her in its embrace. She felt scared and all her bottled emotions were set free. She looked at Mukuro with such loneliness and emptiness in her eyes before she finally broke down in great teary sobs.

Her eyes blurred and she was sure she was sniffling, but she didn't care. Her feelings have opened up and weeks of lying in the same hospital bed without any human comfort had left her vulnerable.

_Don't cry or you'll ruin your chance Nagi!_

Mukuro was taken aback as he backtracked slowly, getting up from her bed. He was quite unsure about how to deal with teary teenagers. He wasn't expecting a break down.

Nagi shook her head furiously. "It... isn't you," she sobbed, clutching tightly to his shirt. "It's...me. I'm the...one...bad inside."

Mukuro raised his eyebrows. "You? Bad inside? Why ever must you say so, dear Nagi?"

Nagi tried calming her hammering chest and sniffed. "I...never had...friends. I was...bullied...because...I was...a freak...I'm not a...good...daughter….I was…never liked."

"Oya, that sounds bad," Mukuro exclaimed, suddenly wary of the confession. "But I don't think you're bad Nagi. You have a great future ahead of you. I knew it the moment I saw you. Your flame of resolution was high and flaring at its best. That's when I knew my long search was over. Don't cry."

This time it was Nagi who stared and raised her eyebrows_. Flame?_ What was he talking about? This was the first time she had seen him. Had he been watching her all this time? Suddenly Nagi didn't feel safe in the room with him.

Mukuro seemed oblivious to her stares—or rather he chose to ignore it—and instead, continued with his speech. "I need you Nagi, you may not realize it, but you and I are alike in many ways."

Nagi blushed deeply, and turned aside. "I don't think so," she muttered. "Nobody… ever needs… me. I was… alone and… I will… continue to… be so. I'm not going… to be missed… by anybody when I die."

Mukuro smirked. "It's such thoughts that will keep you away from people. Will you accept my offer? The doctors will arrive soon."

Nagi bit her lips. "How?"

Mukuro's red eye twinkled, and he grinned. "That's for me to know and for you to find out. Will you accept it?" He confirmed. "You shall be free of the clutches of your bullies, your parents and anybody who deemed you unworthy. Wasn't it your dream to be popular?"

Nagi's eyes widened. "Huh? How…did you…know?" It was a private thought that she had indulged herself in every now and then. Dreams of becoming popular, liked and looked up to. In her imagination, she had a string of friends willing to talk to her, act like her and be her—some, like M.M were envious.

Mukuro's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Just like I know who ran you over. I know everything about you Nagi. I told you that you and I are alike in more than one way. This is why I'm willing to give you a new chance, a new life."

_He knew who ran her over?_ She stared at him, incredulous disbelief evident in her eyes.

Mukuro leaned forward and grabbed her hand, delicately brushing aside her hair and whispered. "With me, you'll have fun Nagi. Just agree and I will make your dreams come true."

Nagi stared at his odd red eye, mesmerized and found herself nodding her head. "Yes Mukuro-Sama, I agree."

Where had the '_Sama_' come from? All she knew was that she couldn't tear her gaze away from the handsome boy in front of her. Nagi felt as though she had nothing to lose. His gaze was hypnotizing.

_Finally you have some sense Nagi!_

Mukuro smiled tenderly. "Well, we can shake on it to make it official."

Nagi extended her bandaged arm and shook hands with him, a sudden spasm of electricity flowing through her. Suddenly, she felt strong and capable, as though she could handle everything. She wasn't even fazed by the fact that she was still tied to many machines, keeping her alive. She stared at Mukuro and wondered what she had gotten herself into.

"Where are you going to take me?" she whispered, her voice barely audible.

Mukuro smirked and pointed at the leaflet hanging loosely on her wall. "To the Seven Rainbow Realms Academy, your dream school."

* * *

**A/N:**_ Some may agree that this is an alternate version of the real manga/anime. Since Mukuro did come to Nagi in hospital, even though it was through her dreams. But to let you know, this is as far as it will get to the canon. The rest will be up to my imagination. ^^_

_Review please and this time I will convert it into chocolate. I'm craving for one~_


	4. Funerals, pain and transformation

**A/N:**_ Oh so we reached the sad part? Hmm, I'm not that good with angst but I hope you think this flowed nicely. Nagi's torturous days will soon cease. (Though I can't promise that her self-deprecation will.)_

This is normal.

_this is the past._

**Thanks again for the reviews, favourites, alerts: Difficult1305, kyurikochan, Mystic Queen, Devil-Queen-Wolf-666 , Nobody, , Frost190, Eiida-chan, Juusan13, ChocolateChipMuffins**

* * *

"She was a reclusive child, but had a heart of gold. We are very sad to see such a beautiful girl with a great future ahead of her leave this world. May God bless her, Amen."

Nagi sniffed, wiping away the tears that were silently flowing from her already puffy red eyes. She felt the strong grip of Mukuro's hand tightening around her shoulders and was lulled into a state of security—albeit a momentary one. She gave a brief watery smile before turning her gaze back to the casket that was covered with flowers. It was gently lifted into a hearse.

Being at her own funeral felt weird, she thought as she watched the scene unfold before her. The casket contained the illusion of her dead body—she had yet to find out how Mukuro had accomplished that, though she felt it had something to do with the weird ring that emitted indigo flames. It had been a moment of tension and sadness. Few people attended her funeral to pay their tributes including her close family and the girls in her school—M.M was at the far end, gazing at her photo a look that could have been mistaken as guilt. Nagi felt saddened to see the girl who had caused her grief—if M.M hadn't called her that evening, she would still have been….

_Where?_

Did she really want to stay home and be educated at the Kokuyo Ladies Academy, be trained to marry a great business man? Perhaps if she hadn't had the accident, she wouldn't be standing here and attending her own funeral. She wouldn't have met Mukuro either.

Nagi's eyes observed her mother, clad in a black dress and furry black coat, her curly chestnut hair hidden underneath a black beret. She was tightly clutching her handkerchief, her hands firmly intertwined with her step-father's own burly hands. From afar, Nagi could still see her mother's cold steel eyes and stoic face. She seemed unfazed or at least depicted herself that way.

Not much could be said about her stepfather who was staring ahead, his eyes shifting darkly toward the casket that was now being driven away.

"It will be fine dear Nagi," Mukuro whispered in her ear. "The bad parts will be over soon, you shall be gone of this old life."

Nagi nodded, biting her lips tightly and wishing that she could stop the tears. It was a very emotional moment for her. Her funeral had made everything seem more real. Was she really going to start anew? Her shoulders shook uncontrollably as she sobbed. She had disguised herself in one of Mukuro's illusions and had firmly requested that she attended her own funeral. However, after watching the bleary eyes of the people she once knew in her old life, she didn't think it was a good idea.

"It will be over soon," Mukuro replied, watching Nagi's face crumple and holding her close. "In a few moments you won't be Nagi anymore. Nagi is dead and buried. Your past will be just the past; you can now look forward to a brighter future."

Nagi gave a small watery smile, wiping her eyes with her handkerchief, her mind wandering to the previous two days. The worst two days of her life.

**XxX—XxX**

_Nagi's eyes swivelled to the leaflet that hung on the wall—the colourful letters of the Seven Rainbow Realm Academy plastered on it. She stared at it, her attention drawn to the intricately designed leaflet._

_"How?" Nagi whispered._

_Mukuro smiled, "How you ask? Kufufu~ for an illusionist that is very easy. It is the school of your dreams no?"_

_Nagi pursed her lips, staring hard at the leaflet and slowly nodded her head. "Yes," she whispered meekly. She didn't dare question him, lest he himself was a fragment of her deranged imagination._

_She wouldn't be surprised if she was becoming schizophrenic. Mukuro didn't seem real, nothing seemed real—not the leaflet, not Mukuro...nothing. She had been on pills, satiating her madness for a long time that she had become detached from the real word. She remembered that one of the doctors had said she needed, 'special attention.'_

_"If there is one thing you could get, one thing that could be granted, what would it be?"_

_Mukuro had thrown Nagi off with his random question. She averted her gaze and stared at her bandaged hand, painful memories of being shunned by her classmates resurfacing. She knew what she wanted. A wish that she had for such a long time, held onto steadfast and prayed for privately. A wish that she had no hope of coming true._

_"To…be…popular," she murmured quietly. To be loved and to be acknowledged. That's all she ever wanted. And that had become next to impossible with M.M always towering over the scene. In Kokuyo's Ladies Academy if you were labelled a loser, you were always a loser until you graduated. And Nagi had been imprinted with that label as long as she could remember._

_Mukuro smiled triumphantly, as though he had been expecting no less. "Well, what if I tell you that it could be granted? Your dream to be popular is much closer than you think."_

_Nagi watched as Mukuro strode towards the leaflet. "The Seven Rainbow Realm Academy located in Sicily; Italy is a prestigious boarding school as you know. However, it is also the perfect place for you to start anew," he stopped pacing around and locked his eyes on her, a small smile playing on his lips. "A place where you can become _popular_and _liked_. A place where you can forget about your past and become a different person. Don't you see? You are fated for this destiny. Everything was planned accordingly."_

_Nagi looked around and shook her head. "It's…impossible," she pointed at herself, strapped tightly by the medical machines that kept her alive. Her only hope to the real world."I can't get….out of here."_

_Mukuro dismissed it with a wave of his hand, as though her remark was frivolous. "That's no problem Nagi. Getting you out is the easy part, I can cast an illusion," he stopped abruptly and stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Though, you must comply with my orders."_

_Nagi nodded, rapt as Mukuro laid down his outrageous plan._

**XxX—XxX**

Looking back now, Nagi felt saddened for deceiving Yoko who had tried her best to be strong as she watched a limp, lifeless Nagi that Mukuro had cast with his illusion. The plan was to fake her own death and break all ties from her previous life. Yoko had rushed in the moment the heart monitor had completely became flat, raising the alarm and calling the professional doctors who could deal with the situation. It was a thought that Nagi tried her best to blot out. It was the cruellest action Nagi had ever dared commit and she felt heinous because of it.

**XxX—XxX**

_"You're not gone, are you Nagi darling? You're just sleeping, aren't you?" Nurse Yoko had said, her lips trembling. "We were just discussing your new admirer weren't we? Nagi? Please open your eyes…You can't be gone. Nagi! Please talk to me, move your fingers, do something!"_

_Nagi watched from the shadows, concealed by an illusion that had been cast by Mukuro who had exited the room, requesting that she faced this alone as she was the one who chose her destiny. She watched as her nurse grabbed her cold clammy hand in her warm ones, a streak of tear sliding down her face. She couldn't bear to watch the sadness and tightly pursed her lips, hiccupping painfully as she watched Nurse Yoko being dragged away by one of the doctors. She was being soothed quietly._

_"I won't believe it!" All of her previous professionalism had been erased. Her eyes widened. "She was getting better….she couldn't have died."_

_"Nurse," one doctor said calmly, gripping her by the shoulders. "I understand that you are new to this field and this may have been your first patient that died under your care, but you have to face it. We meet with these life-and-death situations every day and it would be best to not get emotionally attached to any patient."_

_Nurse Yoko's shoulders shook uncontrollably as she sobbed freely, covering her hands with her face. "I know it is wrong to feel like that doctor, especially since I am a nurse prepared for these situations. But I feel as though the girl was like my own, like my daughter."_

_The doctor patted her shoulder soothingly, the expression on his face understanding. "I'm under the impression that you have lost your child under similar circumstances?"_

_An animalistic moan escaped her lips as she sobbed some more. Nagi's heart shattered into a million pieces as she watched the heart-breaking scene unfold before her. Nurse Yoko had thought of her as her own? She cared deeply for her? Nagi shook her head in shock, unable to comprehend. She had lost a child herself, which must had been tough. Nagi now understood the maternal love that was radiating from Nurse Yoko the moment she met her._

_Nurse Yoko gazed on more time at the illusion body of the dead Nagi and nodded. "Same thing, same circumstances, same age. I saw something in her that resembled Lea," she gave a bitter smile. "Maybe that was why I had become more unprofessional toward her and treated her with more attention," she laughed mirthlessly and allowed herself to be taken away quietly, flicking one last glance at Nagi's body._

_That was by far, the hardest moment for Nagi. Pretending to be dead and breaking Nurse Yoko's heart. Why was she doing this? All because of her selfish desire to go to a prestigious school and become popular? Or was it something more? Something deeper that her heart was pushing her to?_

_She looked at her own dead body lying there lifelessly, her face pale under the harsh light. She wondered how her parents would react when they saw her._

**XxX—XxX**

Nagi's eyes followed the hearse carrying her supposed body and allowed a small smile to grace her lips. It next drifted to her parents. Her mother had flipped her mobile phone open and was gabbling to somebody on the other line. She was making animated gestures with her gloved fingers and looked really uptight. Her step-father was still standing stock-still, a sullen expression on his face as his eyes followed the hearse.

"Shall we go now? Or do you want to go to the graveyard and visit your _body_?" Mukuro asked, grinning widely. He held out his hand and Nagi took it gratefully. "So, what will it be, my dear Nagi? Or do you want to be referred differently considering that you are not _you_ anymore….or rather, the old you."

A sigh escaped Nagi's lips as she glanced at the scattered visitors; they were all going to the after-funeral party that her mother was hosting. She wouldn't be surprised if her mother had already forgotten about her. "I think it is better that I do go."

"Hmm? Kufufu~ Are you sure? You have yet to fully recuperate you know."

Nagi nodded firmly, a determined glint in her eyes. "Yes Mukuro-Sama, I do want to go. I want to do something first before I fully transform myself."

Mukuro raised his eyebrows at her bold statement but didn't intervene further. Instead, he nodded quietly to himself, "I believe that this would be a private journey you must take yourself."

Nagi nodded darkly, apprehension filling her as the painful memories of her parents visiting her dead body at the hospital resurfaced like bile stuck in her throat.

**XxX—XxX**

_Her mother's usual glossy chestnut-coloured hair was now dishevelled. Her lipstick was smudged across her face uncharacteristically. Her eyes darted to the solemn doctors. "You say my daughter is dead?" The way she said it, it sounded very casual, as though she were discussing a sale price in a flea-market. Nagi watched as she brushed her thick hair back, a stray of loose strands dangling across her face. "You do understand that you have called me at the most inconvenient time?"_

_There was an awkward silence as the doctors stared at her gobsmacked, trying to read any emotion within her—she was cold, empty and mirthless. But was Nagi surprised? Her mother would have plucked the life supporting machine if it were up to her so that she could save money._

_"Well?" she tapped her feet on the ground impatiently as she waited to be briefed by one of the senior doctors._ _"I haven't gotten all day. My husband will be arriving soon."_

_After a moment of silence, one of the senior doctors stepped forward, clearing his throat as he raised the clipboard in his arms. "Ah yes, about that….well, it seems that your daughter has suffered a heart failure consequently after her surgery. We had tried to revive her but it seems we had already lost her the moment we arrived. You must be _very, very_ upset about the whole situation Mrs. Aizawa." The last part was ended in a sarcastic note._

_Nagi's mother feigned shock and fanned herself with her handkerchief. "You mean she was dead before you arrived?"_

_It was at that moment that her step-father stepped in, he too, looking as though he had been through war. His suit was wonky and was slipping from his broad shoulders. His thick mane of dark hair was sticking out and he was out of breath. "She's gone? Is she…" He pointed at the body that was covered in white cloth._

_The doctor nodded. Nagi's mother felt it was her cue to act like the caring mother and quickly clutched her husband's suit. Her stage had been set._

_"I can't take it, darling! She is gone!" she moaned as she looked at her daughter's body and promptly fainted on the spot, her arms still thrown around her husband._

_Nagi watched with dismay as her step-father stepped forward, approaching the body. "How long?"_

_The doctor seemed to understand and said, "About a few hours now. I'm sorry."_

_Her step-father shook his head and gazed desperately at her bed. "It was to be expected," he muttered quietly._

_"Excuse me sir?" One of the doctors asked._

_Her step-father quickly shook himself out of his reverie and gave a dejected smile. "How unfortunate…"_

_Nagi felt uneasy, she felt a weird sense of foreboding, as though she remembered something….she couldn't just put her finger on it. It was niggling away at the back of her mind._

_"It's time to say your goodbyes."_

_Even though it wasn't aimed at Nagi, she whispered a small goodbye to her illusionary body, lying still and prayed quietly to the deity above:_

_Please God, let me have a better life. It's the least I ask of you!_

**XxX—XxX**

A bouquet of flowers in hand, Nagi strode toward her supposed graveyard and knelt in front of it. She laid the flowers and smiled sadly as she fingered her tombstone:

**Here lies** **Nagi Aizawa,**

**Lovely daughter of Haruka Aizawa and Takeda Aizawa,**

**You shall be missed greatly.**

**X995—XX09.**

"Bye Nagi," she whispered, the slow wind teasing her already tousled hair. She pulled her coat tighter around herself and wrapped the scarf around her neck, shivering from the early autumn wind.

She couldn't believe that she had done it. She, Nagi the introvert, had a new chance in life. She had virtually destroyed all that she stood for. Was she hoping for too much? She had hoped half-heartedly that it was all a dream and that she would wake up and all dreams of Mukuro's late night visit and everything else would be gone. At least then she would resume to the reality of her life and move on.

But she couldn't deny it. She felt it. She knew it was true. Mukuro had used some sort of magic to exert those flames from his ring. How else could he possibly have conjured a replica of her dead body from thin air? It was virtually impossible, but her sensible side had gone with Nagi. Now, as a different person she believed in it.

_In Mukuro._

_In herself._

She sat down on the soil and picked up a stick from the ground. The ground was slightly moist from last night's rain. She smiled and wrote Mukuro's full name on the mud.

_M-U-K-U-R-O R-O-K-U-D-O._

She replaced the letters and switched it around a bit.

R-O-K-U-M-U K-U-R-O-D-O.

She looked at it and shook her head. It didn't make sense and there was something slightly iffy about it. She tried again, this time converting it into something that made sense.

K-U-R-O-M-U D-O-K-U-R-O.

Metal skull. That was exactly what she was looking for. She smiled to herself, happy with the anagram that she had created.

"Kuromu Dokuro. Chrome, Chrome Dokuro," she whispered, feeling satisfied and happy. She liked the ring it had to it, and somehow it connected her to Mukuro. "I'm not Nagi Aizawa anymore, I'm Chrome Dokuro."

She stood up and fumbled through her bag, producing a scissor she had specially prepared for the situation. She grabbed tufts of her hair and cut them out unevenly. She made sure to have shortened it into a bob and hoped that she wasn't recognisable. She wasn't just getting rid of her hair; she was getting rid of all the stigma that was attached to her previous identity.

Luckily for her, there was a small pond located near the graveyard and she approached it quickly, inspecting herself from every angle. Her face was full of emotions as she stared at the horrible image that the reflection of the pond depicted. She looked like somebody who had run away from a mental asylum. And she was. She hadn't even fully recuperated from her accident. She bit her lips, tired of crying already. She didn't want to become an emotional wreck and instead stood up, gritted her teeth tightly and clenched her fists.

It was Nagi who would cry, not Chrome. Chrome is supposed to be strong about these issues. Nagi was dead, Chrome was alive. There was a world of difference between them.

"I won't cry," she reassured herself, wiping away the tears with her sleeves. She grabbed the discarded hair and held it aloft. Again she fumbled for her bag, this time producing a lighter. She put it on the ground and set it alight, watching as her hair turned into cindery ash.

She was burning away all that was her, everything that had been associated with her previous life. She didn't want to have that constant reminder of who she had been. Nagi was no more and in a funny way, Chrome thought, she was ceasing to be.

The only thing that remained of her true self was the necklace her step-father had given to her. It was the only thing she wished to cling to. The only part of her past that would follow her. Swiftly she consciously touched it. It was dangling from the base of her neck.

"Oya? You seem busy kufufu~" Mukuro approached from behind her and watched, a smirk playing across his lips. "You seem to be eliminating all of your past." He gave a pointed look at her hair and chuckled. "It would have been better if a hairdresser had done that, but I think I can fix it."

Chrome touched her hair self-consciously. "You can?"

Mukuro nodded, touching his own styled hair. "Yes, but alas, I cannot style it my way due to it being too short," he flipped his hair and smiled, "However, I can straighten out the awkward tufts."

Chrome's face broke into a huge smile. "Thank you Mukuro-Sama!"

* * *

Chrome stared at the mirror, a happy smile lightening up her gaunt face. Her hair seemed much better, straightened out into a sleek bob—according to Mukuro, she had cut it way too short. She felt happy that she looked human again, more human than she had ever been.

She inspected her clothes and felt pleased with the way she looked. Mukuro had bought her a black layered skirt with a purple halter top and knee length black boots. She looked more alive in it. Just as well, she was about to depart to Italy in a few minutes. She hummed happily as she looked at her suitcase that was strewn across the room—Chrome was about to make her new life, her dream was just a jet away.

Mukuro had requested adamantly that she waited for a bodyguard that he had hired. He himself had departed a few days ago for business and duties he had to attend to.

_"Don't do any funny business, Chrome," he had seemed to have taken a shine to her new name and amused that she made an anagram of his name. "Just wait until a man named Lancia arrives okay? He shall escort you to the Seven Rainbow Realms and I will be waiting there for you."_

Chrome picked up her suitcase and went down the stairs. She wanted to wait outside in case the Lancia man had forgotten about her.

She stood outside for quite a while, tapping her feet rhythmically on the ground the way her mother had done when she was feeling impatient. It was a habit that she couldn't detach from her old life.

"Chrome Dokuro?" Chrome's eyes widened as she turned to face a broad man who was approaching her. He was a tanned man and had a small scar running across his face. He smiled warmly when he saw her. "I'm Lancia, your bodyguard and an acquaintance of Mukuro; it is nice to meet you," he extended his hand and Chrome shook it unsurely.

"Hello," she whispered, suddenly feeling shy. "It's nice to meet you, Lancia-San."

He frowned. "San? Hmm, you truly are Japanese," he stood behind her and heaved her bag. "Heavy! What are you carrying in there? Never mind, get into the limo; we must arrive in Italy tomorrow morning."

Chrome nodded, heaving a huge sigh as she looked back, memories of her past life re-emerging in her mind. She was going to leave. She was never going to return to her home country where she had suffered all types of abuse. A place where she had never been wanted.

She braced herself and nodded solemnly. "I think I am ready to leave Lancia-San." She stepped into the limo, catching one last glimpse of her old life.

Lancia smiled as he sat opposite her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulders. "I'm sure you are. Well then, say _Goodbye Japan_ and _Welcome Italy_. You are about to experience something very amazing, something that very few would have the chance to experience in this lifetime."

Nagi glanced out of the mirror and smiled forlornly. "I think I can finally say goodbye." And for once, she was being true to herself. She truly felt as though she could finally lose ties with Nagi, her past self.

* * *

**A/N: **_Chrome's mother is a bit on the dodgy side isn't she? And her step-father is worse! O.O….So guys! Edit finito! Whoop! This is getting easier isn't it? Still I changed little in this chapter because…well….because_doh! _Still read and review guys! It makes me happy and brightens my day._

_Constructive criticism is as always welcomed with open arms….only if it doesn't leave mud on the welcome mat. (My weird humour.)_

_Review and this time it will turn into a healthy banana and mango milkshake! ^^ Yum! ~_


	5. The Academy, deceit and new life

**A/N:** _This hasn't been edited that much. Still enjoy! :D_

**Thanks to:** **kyurikochan, ChocolateChipMuffins, Nobody, Frost190, Juusan13, Eiida-chan, Mystic-Queen, Blackangel's wrath, fanamaniac, Jhoi and ice-roses.**

* * *

Chrome felt like it was a big haul to travel from the other side of the world. Mukuro had especially hired a private jet for this occasion and she had slept for about seven hours before being suddenly shaken awake by Lancia, telling her that they had arrived in Italy.

Quickly, she rubbed her tired eyes and stumbled out of the jet, her legs still shaky and wobbly from the sleep. She nearly fell out but thankfully, Lancia had been alert and held her upright with his strong arms. Chrome blushed at the close contact.

Now, she was on the way to the Seven Rainbow Realm Academy in the limo and had her legs tightly crossed. She brought her coat closer to her body, her hands in the lapel as she stared hard at the ground, an awkward tension filling the air.

She was not used to these situations and did not know how to begin a conversation—courtesy of years of being degraded by her fellow peers and being hardly acknowledged did not teach her that. She was pretty much an awkward person.

"So, is this your first time in Italy?" Lancia asked, providing small talk to fill the awkward silence.

Chrome did not look up but she nodded meekly. "Yes."

Ever since she stepped into the grounds of Italy, she could not help but feel more self-conscious. She felt afraid of the scrutinising looks that the citizens gave her when she entered the limo. She felt as though they were judging her, trying to decipher why a girl like her was in a limo. Chrome had even heard not-so-hushed whispers of women talking about how she looked really 'unacceptable'. She was sure they knew that she wasn't from around here

Lancia was about to open his mouth to protect her before his mobile phone started ringing, loudly and angrily. He quickly fumbled for his phone in his suit. He produced the device and flipped it open casually, staring at the screen before he answered it.

"Hello? Ah yes, Mukuro. I understand…. Yes…. What? Oh, okay. I'll be sure to tell her," he ended the call quickly and stared at Chrome who had an anticipating look on her face. "That was Mukuro, he wanted to tell you that he won't be able to make it here in person due to a meeting he has this afternoon so you'll be alone."

Chrome's eyes widened and she frowned. "What do you mean by that?" What she really wanted to ask was what meeting he was attending, but she didn't want to sound desperate and decided to be subtle.

Lancia sighed and rubbed at his temple. "There is an important meeting he had to attend at the Academy. Perhaps it was his princely duties, he didn't tell. He was very vague about it. Anyway he won't be there to see you off at the Academy."

_Princely duties?_ What was Lancia talking about? Chrome frowned and tried to think of what it could possibly mean. She knew that the Academy elected princes and that there were seven of them, but what she didn't know was Mukuro's tie with them. Could he possibly be a prince too? But that couldn't be. Mukuro had not given any indication for Chrome to think that and he hadn't mentioned it once since she had met him. He had simply come out of the blue and requested that she go to the Academy and change her life for the best. Chrome had only accepted it because she had virtually nothing to lose.

"What are you thinking about? You look dazed," Lancia's comment shook Chrome out of her reverie. She gave a thin-lipped smile and shook her head, indicating that she was fine.

"Nothing," she mumbled, staring out of the window. She could see the grass blurring quickly and merging with the scenery. Many buildings were displayed all over the city, one after the other. Chrome wondered if any of them could possibly be the academy.

Lancia stared at her and said nothing, he too consumed in his own thoughts. The rest of the ride had become more awkward and Chrome hadn't conjured more than three words after that. If she really wanted to stay in the Academy and become popular as Mukuro had promised, she knew she had to brush on her communication skills and become more sociable.

It wasn't until half an hour later and Chrome had nearly dozed off when she felt a gentle tug on her arm. Feeling groggy, she stared through half-lidded eyes and yawned, before rubbing her eyes furiously to see Lancia hovering over her. He had a small smile on his lips.

"We're here Chrome. We have arrived at the Seven Rainbow Realm Academy," gently, he hauled her up and escorted her out of the limo. Chrome regained her balance and stood in the centre of the street, her eyes trained on the building right in front of her. Her heart began palpitating excitedly against her ribcage. She felt a shadow of a smile lifting her face as she stared ahead, an unfamiliar feeling of happiness enveloping her in its warm embrace.

Ahead, a building was towering high above the sky. It was a building that emanated history, Chrome could feel that. It was a grand complex castellated building with turrets. Three big flags hung highly above the turret like a dominating force. She narrowed her eyes and gave a nervous laugh when she realized that there was a moat.

_Why was there such effort put into this building?_ She thought, feeling edgy.

Lancia seemed to have read her mind because then he said, "High security here, as you have seen." He had a grim smile on his face. "Never asked why since I don't go here. I'm only a chaperone and a bodyguard for the Vongola princes."

There it was again, Chrome thought. She wondered what the Vongola princes were and what they did for the school. She knew that asking Lancia wouldn't get her anywhere because he himself had said that he didn't do anything but chaperone. Chrome felt that these questions should be reserved for Mukuro, and this time she hoped that he was going to be more honest with her.

_What am I thinking?_ She chastised herself mentally. _Mukuro has his rights to tell me if he wants._

"Are you going to come in or not?" Lancia asked, breaking her train of thoughts. He dragged her luggage behind him and walked towards the moat bridge, beckoning her with his other free hand. Chrome nodded, rushing forward and traipsing from behind. Questions could come later, now all she had to do was register herself at the Academy.

**XxX—XxX **

When Lancia said that their security was high, Chrome did not expect it to be that high. Just to enter the building they had to have their faces scanned, their fingerprints taken by a laser machine and even have their voices registered in the intercom. By the time Chrome managed to step into the building, she was already feeling exhausted. However, she soon perked up as she observed the interior of the Academy.

It was very beautiful, Chrome thought at first sight, feeling amazed. The reception lobby—because that was what it was—had a plush red carpet scattered around the middle of the room. The wallpapers, she noticed, were designed with gold and brown swirly patterns that looked complicated, and above hung a golden chandelier with candlelights that were lit in rainbow colours. Chrome felt as though she had entered a five-star hotel room, not an Academy. Everything about it seemed first-class and Chrome suddenly felt out of her comfort zone.

_This is something that M.M or mother would have liked_, she thought with dismay_, I'll just stick out like a sore thumb._

Lancia gently pushed her forward and she stumbled forward towards the reception desk, where a very old man was stacking papers and sorting them into the files. _He looks really ancient_, Chrome noted as she stepped in front of him. He had a stooped back and a moth-eaten cloak that looked as though it could _have_ been in fashion 500 years ago. His face was creased and wrinkled heavily and when he finally looked at Chrome, she noticed that his eyes were void of colour. He was blind.

"Ah child, you are the one sent by Mukuro right? Chrome Dokuro, he had said," the old man hobbled toward her with the aid of his stick and beamed at her. "I'm Talbot. Old man Talbot as everybody else calls me, but Talbot would suffice."

Chrome smiled nervously, feeling a little uncomfortable as the old man—Talbot—stared at her. "Yes, I am."

Old man Talbot laughed, sensing her uneasiness. "Don't worry child, I don't bite. At least not with these," he grinned, showing only a few teeth left in his mouth. Somehow that realization had taken away the hostility that she had felt toward the old man.

Chrome decided that this was her cue to ask the question that had been burning away at her this whole time. "Where has Mukuro-Sama gone to?"

Lancia gave her an incredulous look from behind her and gestured at her in an, '_Didn't I tell you before?_' way. Chrome knew that he was at a meeting, but she wanted to confirm whether or not he was a prince of the Academy.

Old man Talbot stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Mukuro? He is at an important meeting discussing your arrival currently. It seems that most of the princes have objected to your staying here due to Mukuro's motives. But don't let that worry you, only the 7 rainbow knights have their last say and can make a decision. Until then enjoy your stay at this Academy."

He picked up a file and gave it to her, "This is your file. The one Mukuro had sent us. Normally, students have to go through a tough assessment and be evaluated. But since Mukuro had specifically invited you as a V.I.P for this Academy, none of these apply to you. Even the fees are being paid by Mukuro."

_Discussing about her?_ Chrome thought with horror as she listened to Talbot. Mukuro was in a meeting and they were discussing about her….her arrival. What had he meant by his motives? The only reason why Mukuro had come to her was because he felt that she needed a new shot in life, a life where she was going to become popular. That hardly deemed as a major discussion with the princes of the school. And knights? Chrome knew nothing about the 7 rainbow knights—none of it was mentioned on the leaflet.

"Old man Talbot, you know that Mukuro's reasons are never innocent, especially after he did _that _last year_._"

Chrome had been so in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed a squat round man with a shiny forehead enter the room. He was wearing a green boiler suit and in his hands, he had a wrench. He wiped away the oily sweat on his face and regarded Chrome.

Old man Talbot was unfazed however, and smiled breezily as though the man had said nothing. "Ah Giannini! Where have you come from? Didn't you have a project with the technology club?"

Giannini seemed to have been thrown off by the question and smiled sheepishly, "I was…but Spanner broke the club room with his King Gola Mosca. It happens every time I start a new project for them," he sighed, "I was just getting my equipment and I couldn't help but overhear what you have said to the new student."

Old man Talbot cocked his eyebrows—or what was left of it—and frowned. "About the new student? Ah, you haven't met have you? This is…" He gestured towards Chrome, "Chrome Dokuro, who has flown all the way from Japan to become a student in our Academy. Wonderful isn't it?"

Chrome smiled shyly at Giannini who smiled back. When he faced the old man, it quickly slipped away like a mask.

"I wasn't talking about that. I meant why Mukuro had brought her. It is last year all over again and it will be bad. _Very bad_," he picked up a nail that had fallen to the ground, before putting it in his pocket and frowned, "I don't think the 7 knights would allow it."

Chrome felt very confused. She didn't understand what they were talking about. Why were they so against her entry to the Academy just because Mukuro had invited her specifically? She felt as though something big and dark was being hidden away from her. What had Mukuro done last year to deserve such mistrust? Or were all new students regarded with the same suspicion?

"Quite frankly Giannini, I think everybody is fussing for no absolute reason. I have no problem with Chrome staying at this academy regardless of Mukuro's motive. I believe that last year's incident was handled very badly and I don't want the same thing to be repeated." Old man Talbot concluded, shifting toward Chrome. "Don't worry; I'll be just assessing your flame and resolution."

"Flame and resolution?" she asked quietly, her voice timid, lowering an octave. Somehow, after hearing the argument, she didn't feel very safe. Who else had objected with her arrival? What where they saying about her in the meeting?

Giannini huffed and said, "You'll see. The 7 rainbow knights will appraise the whole situation and the consequences will be dire," he strode out of the room and glanced briefly at Chrome, giving her a small comforting smile before he left. It didn't feel reassuring. She felt pitied.

Old man Talbot did not seem to be listening to Giannini and said to Chrome, "Your flame and resolution assessment is necessary for you to be sorted out into a house and dorm. You do know that there are 7 dorms and houses right?"

Chrome nodded her head and he continued, "Well, these houses are all separated by flame types. An example is if you happen to have a mist attribute, then you will sorted out into the Mist dorm. Your resolution, however, is determined in classes. Every student and even teachers here have rings that are classified into class, the lowest ranging from a class C flame ring to a class A. So the higher your class is, the more privilege that you have, because everything here is done fairly. Princes have a higher class than the rest of us though and major towards a class A ring," he stopped and looked at her, "Are you even listening?"

Chrome nodded again and meekly whispered. "Yes, I heard you."

Old man Talbot gave a satisfying nod and continued, "Now allow me to determine your flame and class," he pointed at a compact machine that hung on the wall. It was small and easily overlooked. "That here is the flame analyser. Giannini and I have both created it to separate the student body with their flame type. It has proved useful and the 7 rainbow knights have approved."

Chrome looked at the small machine that was about to determine her future. Hesitantly, she stepped forward and with the order of Talbot's, pressed her hands on the machine and waited. She looked at Lancia who had been silent the whole time. He gave her an encouraging thumb up and smiled.

"It will read your DNA and the data that has already been stored into this school. The flame analyser will also determine how high your resolution is, so try to be natural. Relax your body and allow it to do its job," somehow the croaky voice of the Old man comforted her and she felt less jittery and nervous.

Suddenly she remembered what Mukuro had said when he had come to visit her in hospital. She recalled finding his words odd but she didn't enquire further because she was getting over the shock that a boy had visited her in hospital.

_Your flame of resolution was high and flaring at its best. That's when I knew my long search was over._

Mukuro had talked about flame and resolution too. Now, she wondered why she hadn't asked it aloud. It would have made everything much clearer.

_That's when I knew my long search was over._

What search? Chrome felt very deceived all of a sudden. Mukuro had wanted her for other reasons. He wasn't doing it out of human morality; there was something in on it for him. Something that deserved a meeting to be held, something that had happened last year too.

"I'll be going then." Lancia interrupted her out of her muse, waving a small hand and saluting. "I'll be back if you ever need an escort." He dropped her luggage at her feet and sprinted out of the building, leaving only Chrome and Old man Talbot who had resumed to sorting out his paperwork and files.

Chrome waited until the flame analyser turned an indigo shade. It bleeped loudly and brought the old man's attention. Talbot scuttled toward her, a wry grin on his face.

"A mist attribute? Why am I not surprised," he pressed the machine and studied it. "A fairly high resolution. However, it is not worth a class B ring yet. You are at the edge of the boundaries of a class C."

"What does that mean?" Chrome asked warily. Did this hinder the privileges that he was talking about?

Old man Talbot gave a dismissive wave. "Don't worry about that. Most new students' start out as class C's, you'll gradually go up depending on your determination," he paused and hobbled toward his desk, his back stooped as he rummaged through the desk shelf. He produced a small indigo ring and brought it up to her. "This is a typical class C mist ring. Wear it at all times and especially when you are going to your dorm. It is part of your identity and will distinguish you from your fellow peers."

Chrome looked at the ring. She thought it looked a bit like the one Mukuro had been wearing when he was creating that illusion. But somehow, she could tell that this ring was much more inferior as compared to the one he had.

_He really was a prince._

"So what do I do know?" She queried, admiring the ring on her slender finger.

"Now you shall be escorted to your dorm by the matron, Bianchi," he answered simply. He sat down in his desk and pressed a buzzer. "She will be here in a minute."

No sooner had he said that that a tall, slender woman with long lavender hair entered the room. She gazed at Chrome with her small cat-green eyes and smiled at her. She was wearing a black-pleated, sleeveless dress and underneath it she wore a white shirt with gold cuffs at the wrist. She was also wearing black heels and Chrome deduced that this was her uniform.

"Father Talbot," she began in her husky voice, her eyes still trained on Chrome. "It will be a pleasure to escort the new student to her designated dorm."

Old man Talbot laughed. "You still insist on calling me father even after I have told you that it is fine to just call me Talbot."

Bianchi smiled. "It is out of respect," her attention returned to Chrome, "a class C mist attribute ring? When was the last time I had seen that?" She extended her arms and shook Chrome's hands. "I'm Bianchi, the matron of this Academy. Come with me and I'll take you to the Mist house."

Chrome followed her, glancing at the old man who was seated and busily hunched over a piece of paper for the last time. Bianchi was already ahead of her, her heels clinking loudly on the marble floor. She had a large stride and Chrome had a hard time catching up.

After walking some more and deciding that they were out of earshot, Bianchi fired Chrome with bullets of questions.

"Mukuro brought you here? Why? What is he up to this time?"

Why was everybody jumping at her throat just because she had a special invitation from Mukuro?

"I don't know." It wasn't a lie. From what she had learned today, she knew that the aim she had first thought Mukuro had in mind was entirely different than what everybody had speculated when she entered the Academy.

Bianchi bit her lip and turned to walk on. After a little while, she turned around and apologised, "I'm sorry for jumping at you, but it was necessary. Mukuro may be the Vongola mist prince but he has a dodgy mind and an even dodgier motive for bringing you here. I don't think anybody but father Talbot trusts him anymore," she laughed, "I guess that is the thing with the mist. They are very deceiving and cunning."

Chrome fell silent, thinking about what Bianchi had said. She felt as though she had to talk to Mukuro and ask him straight out what he really wanted with her—because according to everybody else, it was not honest.

"What do princes do here?" she asked. She hoped that Bianchi wouldn't evade her question and answer her.

Bianchi's steps faltered, "Princes here are nothing but representatives of the school. You know that we have 7 princes right? Well, the 7 princes are elected by the 7 mysterious rainbow knights and they represent the Academy and their dorms. They're a bit like celebrities here in this Academy. All of the princes are chosen because of their direct lineage toward the real princes of the Academy in the past, the Vongola princes of 400 years ago. But you'll learn this in history class anyway," she smiled, "I think I was talking too much."

Chrome felt like she understood most of the things now and it was becoming clearer. The cloud of doubt that had shadowed her heart was now drifting away. She mulled over everything that had been said to her and tried connecting the dots.

Nothing came.

She could not think of anything… any reason why Mukuro— who shockingly was the Vongola mist prince— would request that she come to this school. Maybe she was better of not knowing. _Because in the end, what you don't know won't hurt you_, she reasoned.

"We're at the mist house!" Bianchi announced, "It is a bit empty since it is the weekend and most students have gone out for a privileged day out." She held out a key and handed it to her. "You're at the Indigo dorm, here."

Chrome entered a big indigo-coloured room. Her new room had a huge purple canopy bed and big fuchsia-coloured plush chair. She stood at the centre and admired it, everything from the dark purple dressing table to the giant wardrobe. It looked too privileged, way too privileged for somebody with a class C mist ring.

"Like it?" Bianchi asked with a smirk. She stood by the doorway, her arms folded as she watched Chrome's concealed excitement.

"Isn't it too much privilege?" she asked tentatively.

"This? This is the simplest room in the Academy. No, I'd say it is underprivileged," she winked at her, "but don't worry, I'm sure you can accessorize it. Now let me show you your uniform." She entered and marched towards her wardrobe, pulling out an indigo knee-length skirt with a matching cream shirt and an indigo-coloured vest.

"Skirts must always be at knee-length and you should wear stockings until the weekend," she crouched down and thrust a small black suede shoe in her face. "This will be your uniform. As you may have noticed, the colours of the uniform vary on your dorm and house. Since you are from the mist attribute, you have an indigo-coloured uniform."

Chrome fingered the uniform in her hands and smoothed out the creases. She liked the velvet feel of the creamy shirt. She felt happiness swelling through her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Bianchi smiled at her. "No problem, I was doing my job. Anyway, classes start tomorrow morning since the weekend has come to an abrupt end. I'm sure you will have somebody assigned to take care of you in your first week in case you get lost."

Chrome felt grateful and smiled. "Thank you," she repeated.

Bianchi admired the room and said. "Well, I officially welcome you to the Seven Rainbow Realm Academy boarding school. I am sure you will have many fun and adventures in your years here," she approached Chrome and enveloped her in her embrace. "I hope that you stay with us for a long time."

* * *

**A/N:** _Somebody mentioned in one a review (For chapter 8.) that my story reminded them of Harry Potter. How flattering is that? I wish I was as talented as J.K Rowling. Though I can understand that the sorting out dorms would have triggered some happy Harry Potter moments….though I do not draw ANY inspiration from it._

_Edit finished again! Yata~ So….we get to the interesting parts. Review please and guess what I'm gonna convert it into this time?_

_Yup. Chocolate Belgain cookies~ _


	6. Confusion, grand tour and friends

**A/N:**_ Yup, I'm on a role here, editing and all. I should be researching for my biology project ^^_

_Read and review guys. You know the drill ;)_

**To answer an anonymous review from Tina**: First of all thank you for enjoying this story! It means a lot to me. The 7 princes are indeed the guardians and the knights are not Varia. Varia are not that noble the knights are the Arcobelleno. About Kyoko, the answers are in this chapter ^^ The pairings are undecided, I will have to see how it develops.

**Anyway, the usual thanks to the reviewers, alerters and favourites and shadow readers too! XD A special thanks to: Mystic Queen, Tina, PhantomHitman1412, swanfrost15, Devil-Queen-Wolf-666 , Frost190, Indianwolfhelper, chocolate and caramel, Ice-roses, nobody, Juusan13, Chocolatechipmuffins, Chust moi, dzuljeta, DuckiePray and guest.**

* * *

Chrome lay on the soft-quilted duvet, her head sunk in between the fluffy pillows. She had her arms splayed at her side and her legs were dangling idly from the bedside. She sighed and turned. She was feeling really tired and jetlagged. The strain of the day was taking its toll on her and she was feeling stressed about the whole Mukuro issue. She decided that she would sleep on it and think about everything she had been through in just the few hours since her arrival at the Academy.

She slipped out of her clothes and quickly delved through her full luggage before extracting her pyjamas and fitting into it. She snuggled closer to the unfamiliar bed for comfort and twisted her body into a comfortable position. She let out a deep, contented sigh as she daydreamed about becoming popular. It wasn't long before she finally drifted off to sleep and was snoring gently, her fist at her side.

Her previous distorted dream from the hospital had returned. She didn't know what it meant or whether it even had significance - it just tumbled right out of her consciousness, as though it had been waiting to play after she closed her eyes. Now all she could do was watch as the scenes unfolded before her eyes. The same blonde woman was now sitting with another woman who had a stern look on her face, her eyes chocolate brown and her hair smooth black. They were huddled together and conversing about something:

_"Don't worry; I'm sure it is true. One day a princess will arrive at the Academy and the prophecy _will _come true," the blonde woman enthused._

Chrome watched from the side-lines, feeling like an intruder who was treading on private territory. She felt that she had no choice but to look. She had a niggling feeling in her heart that it all had to do with everything that was happening to her. Why else would she have these dreams that seemed to have been consecutive and sequential?

_"I'm sure you mean well Elena, but I think you're getting a little carried away. The prophecy is nothing but a false security to lull us into a dream we crave. The 7 princes will never have a princess. It is virtually impossible and you know it," the stern woman chided, her face creased with a frown. "A female can never become a princess of this Academy."_

Were they talking about the 7 princes from the Seven Rainbow Realm Academy? Chrome thought, feeling a little like a ghost who was eavesdropping on a conversation. She felt intrigued and continued watching as the conversation continued.

_"But…" Elena began, "you understand that it has actually been prophesied right? There is a slight chance it might happen if—" She stopped abruptly and her eyes widened as she spotted someone from the corner of her eye. She tugged at the other woman's sleeve "It's Daemon and G. Listen, we never had this conversation okay? We were talking about fashion and sharing recipe tips… I should be leaving this dorm anyway; I had a date with Daemon."_

_The other woman laughed. "Me? You do know that Daemon and G know that I'm not the type of woman who talks about such trivial things. But I think I'll go anyway. No offence, but just seeing Daemon's face pisses me off and I don't think any of us will go unscathed if we collide head to head," suddenly she coughed, holding her hand in her mouth. Her body shook vigorously as a trickle of blood delicately seeped out of her mouth, staining her kimono a crimson dye. She gave a reassuring smile to the horrified Elena and held her hand in a dismissive wave "I really should go Elena. Don't worry about me now, I'll be fine."_

_Elena's lips thinned and she narrowed her eyes. "How long were you like this? You went to Talbot's mother didn't you? Even after I told you! You risked your life because of—" She stopped suddenly, digesting what she had just learned. "You would kill yourself for_ that_? Is that why you harbour a grudge towards Daemon?" Elena's hands flew to her mouth as her eyes lit with understanding. "You would go this far? Even after you declared you don't believe in the prophecy!"_

Chrome watched, rapt and horrified as the two women regarded each other. The other woman huffed indignantly and folded her arms.

_"I'm sorry to inform you Elena, but things should have been done. And _I_ have done it," she answered, hacking another loud cough, a pained expression on her face, her eyes contorted with agony. She clutched at her chest and winced, breathing tightly through her nostrils. "I would go this far because of Daemon that I'm in this wretched body, cursed and abominated—I wouldn't have gone this far if it weren't for him… even though I'm partially to blame. You should understand Elena, I may not believe in the prophecy now, but maybe somebody out there would come out into the open and prove me wrong. I just wish I was alive to see that," she gave a forlorn smile and stood up. "I'll be dead and gone by then. But maybe this Academy will become the haven for the prophesied princess. And maybe she will eradicate the taboo that binds us all."_

_Elena held her hand, her blue eyes watering, understanding what her friend was talking about. "You won't die before me! I refuse it."_

_"I'll try not to Elena, I'll try," was the sad reply._

Chrome felt herself drifting away, as though her soul was being sucked back into her body. Dreams shouldn't have these realistic experiences should they? She thought as she felt herself waking up from her sleep. She could sense her consciousness rising from the deep slumber that held her in its chamber. She felt really groggy and tired, as though she hadn't had any rest.

She opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep away from them, feeling fearful. Just what was _that_? Why was she having these weird dreams? She thought as she sat bolt upright, her eyes squinting at the bright light that was streaming from her window. How long was she out? Judging from the bright light that was now ascending, she had a feeling that she had overslept. She glanced at the alarm clock at her new bedside and was horrified to realize that it was 11 in the morning, the next day! Quickly, she jumped out of her bed and fell in the process. She untangled her legs from the duvet that was wound around her body and stood up.

"Why wasn't I woken up?" she thought-spoke, biting her lips as she stared—_yet again_—at the alarm clock. How long had the dream lasted? To her, it seemed very fleeting, as though it was less than five minutes.

"_Because_ you're the new girl and you were excused of being jetlagged. Most students here are local, so a student who had come from overseas is allowed to rest for the day. I can still give you your timetable for the day if you need it." Chrome stared at Bianchi who was leaning against the door, a small smile on her lips. She wondered how long she had been standing there and waiting. Chrome had a feeling that she _just hadn't_ arrived. "However, since you are awake, may I have the pleasure of showing you around this school? There are still a few things that we need to sort out. _Things that we couldn't sort out when you arrived yesterday._"

Chrome looked down at herself, suddenly feeling self-conscious of the woman standing in front of her. The shorts and vest she was wearing didn't hide much. She blushed and scrambled for the duvet that lay on the ground and wound it tightly around herself. Bianchi laughed at the gesture and pointed at the wardrobe at the corner. It seemed to be bulging of clothes and Chrome wondered what had been stuffed inside it overnight while she was asleep. Bianchi really did operate at night.

"Clothes are there if you need it. Your old ones have been replaced by the school's clothes since you won't need any civilian attire from now on. I suggest you wear your uniform whilst I show you around because you will be much more recognizable and easier to differentiate between the other pupils from different dorms and houses."

Chrome did as she was told. She stood in front of the big wardrobe, in search of her new uniform. She didn't mind so much that her old clothes had been taken away; it reminded her too much of her past self—Nagi, the girl who had no future. Instinctively she touched her necklace as sighed. Chrome crouched low and found it lying on the ground in a crumpled heap. She picked it up and assessed it, staring at it from every angle. Bianchi noticed and smiled sheepishly.

"It fell while I was sorting it out last night. I apologize for it," she bowed, "father Talbot would chastise me for this. Forgive me Chrome."

Chrome shook her head. "It's okay. I'll wear it," she inclined her head to the side, a gesture that indicated that she needed privacy while she dressed. Bianchi got it immediately and gave her a thumb up, winked and left the room before mouthing, '_tell me when you're finished_.' Chrome nodded and quickly began undressing, pausing to look at herself in the mirror. Tentatively, she touched her face. She looked dazed and worn out and she had shadows under her eyes, as though she hadn't slept in a long while. She knew that this wasn't the case – the reason probably due to the weird dreams that she surrendered to every night, watching events that she had no idea about unwrap before her eyes.

Chrome gently shook her head, slapping her cheeks lightly. The dreams were just dreams. _Everything else was a coincidence_, she thought. Maybe the effects of the pills that she had at the hospital had not passed yet, or perhaps this was just a side-effect that she hadn't been warned about. _Delusions and hallucinations are common with people who take excessive pills right_? She reasoned to herself as she slipped into the uniform. She mustn't think too much about it or she would start believing her own dreams.

_It seemed real enough. Why else would they talk about the Academy? And how can your conscience know about the princes?_

"It was just a dream. Just a dream. _Just a dream_." Chrome muttered in a chanting voice, as though she were reading a mantra. "Just a dream. Just a dream," she regarded herself in front of the vanity mirror, having fully worn the uniform. She smiled at her reflection. She was really happy that Mukuro had cut the odd tufts of hair that stuck out, or else she would have had the hassle of straightening and ironing out her hair every morning. The uniform fit snugly and was of the perfect size. Chrome twirled in front of the mirror, her skirt swishing behind her.

"Seems like somebody is done," Bianchi drawled, knocking in to the door before entering. "I was wondering what took you so long so I investigated. Seems you were having fun looking in the mirror."

Chrome blushed a bright red, embarrassed at having been caught staring at herself in the mirror. She didn't want to be depicted as a vain girl and quickly blustered. "The uniform was nice. It fits well."

Bianchi nodded casting a swift glance at her before facing the door, "Well yes, it should be. We tailored it especially for you. Now come on, we'll go to father Talbot first, he has something you need."

Chrome frowned as Bianchi tugged at her arm and led her out of the door. "What is it?" Old man Talbot had said nothing about giving her something yesterday when she met him. He had given all the supervision duties to Bianchi.

Bianchi grinned at the bemused look on Chrome's face. "You'll find out then won't you?"

**XxX—XxX**

"Something of hers you say?" Old man Talbot pronounced, furrowing his brows together as Bianchi and Chrome stood in front of him. Bianchi had led Chrome back to the reception lobby where the old man was busy shuffling papers and signing official documents. He seemed bemused and slightly confused at their arrival. "Chrome was given everything she needed yesterday wasn't she?"

"Father, I meant the box weapon. Every member of the school should have one right?" Bianchi said smoothly.

"Box weapon? A—oh! I understand now. You need me to give her a _box weapon_?"

Bianchi resisted the urge to face-palm and looked at Chrome who looked like a deer caught in headlight. She was as confused as Talbot. "Yes father. _A box weapon_. I'm sure you will find the right and suitable box weapon for her won't you? She will be the only student who hasn't got one."

Old man Talbot scratched his head. "Oh, but you see, I can't give her one now. It was the order of the knights that she shouldn't be given one until she is a student for at least two weeks," and to prove his point he gave Bianchi an official looking paper emitting a rainbow flame. It was obvious that it was sent by the mysterious seven knights.

"The knights?" Bianchi frowned as she turned the paper, "they already know about her arrival? Does that mean—wait, when has the rules changed? The last time I knew, there wasn't a condition like that or any at all as a matter of fact."

"I understand that much. But the 7 knights are more cautious now after last year's incident." Old man Talbot shrugged. "Also, Chrome must first harmonize her spirit in order to kindle with her new box weapon. The animals within have a spirit of their own and only they can choose their master."

It was as though Chrome wasn't in the room. She watched as Bianchi and old man Talbot discussed about her and box weapons. Bianchi wanted to know more about the mysterious 7 knights. In the end, she eventually relented and turned around to leave, steering Chrome away with her. But before she could get out of the room, Bianchi spun around, her hands on her mouth.

"I nearly forgot! I was getting carried away with the box weapon that I forgot about the allowance card," she narrowed her eyes, "father, tell me that the knights have decided not to give her that as well?"

Old man Talbot laughed, "No! Of course not! You know that _I'm_ the one who monitors the allowance of each student."

Bianchi smiled wryly. "I guess, but the knights were never known to be so interfering. They had never cared about whether or not a person had a box weapon, so why now? Chrome had nothing to do with last year's incident," she extended her hands and Chrome watched as Talbot produced a small card from under his desk. She squinted at it and noticed that it actually had her name on it. It was an indigo shade and engraved on it was her class and her house and dorm.

"What is this?" she asked, confused as Bianchi handed it to her.

"It's a card for your allowance. It monitors your privilege and the amount of money you get depending on your class. Basically, it is your positive sanctions and you can use it when you go out in the weekend if you are allowed or you can use it for basic necessities such as lunch. Apart from that, you can swipe it to borrow books from the library and to even access the internet." Bianchi smiled, "think of it a little like your life insurance. You'll need this card_, a lot_."

Chrome held it the small card in her hand, suddenly realizing how important it was. She nodded her head in understanding and Bianchi grabbed her hands before facing Talbot.

"I'll be going then father. Chrome needs to be shown around," she waved her arms. The old man only grunted, already back at work.

**XxX—XxX**

Bianchi and Chrome walked in sullen silence towards the cafeteria, each consumed in their own thoughts. Bianchi had apologized for wasting most of her time and informed her that it was lunch time about now. Most students would be milling about and start eating at the huge cafeteria or the coffee shop. Right now Chrome could see random students jostling each other and queuing for their food. She could see so many different coloured uniforms. Red, green, blue, purple, yellow, orange and indigo. The colours of the rainbow all merged together.

"The students with different coloured uniforms are from different dorms and houses. Though contrary to popular belief, it's an absolute fallacy that we separate flame types into different classes. Only your class can separate you." Bianchi explained as she watched Chrome's awed expression. When Chrome looked confused, she smiled warmly and said, "So you will be in the same classroom with students who have class C flames. You will not be in the same classroom however, as the other students who have class B or A, at least not until your flame class is upgraded."

Chrome understood a little. She knew that regardless of your dorm or what house they came from, classes were stratified by something called '_class_'. But what she didn't know was what classes depended on. She decided asking her. "How are classes chosen?"

"Didn't father Talbot give you a flame analysing test? That machine determines what class you are going to be in and analyses your resolution, determination and how high your flame is." Bianchi pointed to a small pink and white cafeteria at the end of the hall, "Let's go to the Rainbow café down there. Most of the females decide to have their lunch there and you will get to meet some girls who are in your class. The hall is really noisy since students who have just come from classes stream out and catch up with each other."

Chrome nodded and was quickly led by Bianchi to the Rainbow café. Female students with different coloured uniforms were entering, chattering loudly together and talking about whatever they talked about. Chrome felt a pang of jealousy as she stared at two random girls who were huddled together and whispering quietly to each other. She really wished that she could have a friendship that she could value, because all her life she had been friendless. Nobody had actually talked to her and confided things in her, and she really wanted it to happen, to have a female friend who would confide in her, talk to her like an equal. She just hoped that she did become popular as Mukuro had promised, but seeing these random girls together made her feel uneasy. Maybe she couldn't even make it, could she?

"I'll look for a seat for you; stand here until I get back. I don't want you lost since you are _my_ responsibility now." Bianchi ordered, jogging towards a seat that looked empty. Chrome looked around her and remembered that unfortunate night that her life had changed. M.M had invited her over to a café and she had worn her best white dress. She smiled sadly remembering; all she ended up doing was tainting it with her blood. She wondered if M.M hadn't called her that evening, would she still be here, in this Academy? Would Mukuro have come to her, invited her to this place? Maybe things would have been different, maybe Chrome would have lived her miserable life and never have experience this place.

"Hey, you're Chrome right?" somebody from behind Chrome asked, tapping her lightly on the back. She spun around to face a smiling girl with a honey coloured bob and big amber orbs. "I'm Kyoko Sasagawa. I saw Bianchi here with you and I wondered if you were looking for a seat," she laughed a tinkling laugh that warmed Chrome's noticed that the girl was wearing a yellow uniform and Chrome wondered whether that was the sun attribute. Bianchi had explained so many things but she had forgotten most of them.

"Uh, but Bianchi said—." Chrome began quietly, looking around to see if Bianchi was still lurking around but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hmm?" Kyoko smiled expectantly, "a couple of girls are here on that table over there, and you can ask Bianchi if you want. She's our matron too," she pointed at a seat in the middle of the room. There were, as Chrome could see, four seats and two of them were filled.

As if by coincidence, Bianchi popped out, smiling. "Ah Kyoko! I knew you'd be here," she smiled at Chrome and nodded her assent. "You have found yourself somewhere to sit then. Go then, I'll go and have my own lunch before giving you a proper grand tour of this Academy."

Before Chrome could protest, she found herself being pushed towards the table where the girls were waving and smiling at her, as though they were really waiting for her.

"Don't worry; we'll take care of her Bianchi!" Kyoko called out, all the while smiling and hooking Chrome's arms in hers.

This was unfamiliar territory for Chrome and she felt really wary. The girl had just met her and she was already acting like her best-friend. She couldn't help but feel slightly cynical as she sat down in front of the two girls sitting opposite her. One girl, a maroon haired girl with big brown eyes smiled brightly at her. Chrome noticed that she was wearing the green uniform and wondered what class and flame type she was.

"Heya~ I'm Haru, it's nice to meet you-desu~!" she cried, standing up and grabbing both of Chrome's hands and shaking them vigorously. "Kyoko told us that there was a new girl in her dorm last night and I was really excited to meet you!"

"Che, sit down Haru. You're overwhelming the poor girl," one girl said, curling a strand of her dark hair in her fingers and rolling it. She smiled at Chrome, though it wasn't as bright as the way Haru had done. Her dark eyes bore into hers. "I'm Hana and I'm a class C from the cloud house in the purple dorm," she pointed at her purple uniform. "It's nice to meet you."

Chrome smiled politely, bowing and whispering timidly, "I'm Chrome. I'm a class C from the mist house in the indigo dorm," she found it funny how she had quickly become acquainted to the academy and already made friends. That was something she had never done even after years of studying at Kokuyo Ladies Academy. Perhaps the negative stigma that was attached to her name would be erased.

Haru frowned, "I forgot to tell you—actually forget it. You can tell from my uniform that I have a lightening attribute," she pointed at her uniform. "A class C from the lightening house in the green dorm."

"You're near _my_ dorm you know," Kyoko said, smiling sweetly at Chrome. "I saw you coming yesterday and I wanted to meet you but you were asleep by then. Bianchi said it was jetlag. I'm from the sun house in the yellow dorm. I'm a class C too."

Chrome nodded mutely, feeling shy under their scrutinizing gazes.

"We should be getting our food you know? It's our lunch break now," Hana stated, pointing at the clock. She looked at Chrome, "do you have your allowance card?"

Chrome quickly fumbled through her pocket and produced her allowance card. "Um, yes I do."

"Huh?"

"I said I do." Chrome said a little loudly.

"Oh, so since you're new—"

"I'll order for her! I know the best food here-desu~." Haru interrupted, earning an irritated huff from Hana.

Kyoko smiled, "We can all order for her and let her choose, can't we?"

Chrome watched as the girls battled over what to buy her. Haru was pointing at herself and telling them that she was an expert on the cafeteria food. Kyoko wanted everybody to buy one thing for her and Hana wanted to share her favourite.

"Um…I can choose myself," Chrome broke in shyly.

The girls turned to face her, their attention back on her. They all smiled sheepishly at her.

"So sorry about that. I guess we were excited about your arrival-desu~." Haru sang, giggling. "It has been a long, long time since we had a new student. ~"

Kyoko nodded her agreement, "Especially since you're near my dorm, I wanted to get to know you better."

Chrome wondered if it was safe to ask them about last year's incidents and Mukuro's ties with it. Did the girls know about what happened last year? She decided against it. Mukuro was the one who should be answering the questions.

"Instead of sitting here and talking, lunch is going to finish." Hana said, glancing at her wristwatch and frowning. "Come on then." She smiled reassuringly at Chrome.

Before Chrome could say anything, Haru called out for the waiter—a pretty woman in a pink shirt, white suit and skirt. She quickly rushed to their table, her hands poised as she waited to write down their order.

"What would you like today, Mistress Miura, Kurokawa and Sasagawa? The usual?" she looked at Chrome and furrowed her brows in confusion. "May I ask who you are?"

"She's new. Her name is Chrome. Chrome Dokuro." Haru provided helpfully.

"Ah..." She nodded her acknowledgement. "Mistress Dokuro, what do you need?"

Chrome blushed at her formality and the attention she was giving her and quickly mumbled incoherently. The waitress frowned and tapped her shoes on the ground as she twirled her pen in her fingers.

"Pardon?"

"Whatever they're having," she whispered lowly, fidgeting with her card.

The waitress appraised her and nodded thoughtfully. "Okay," she faced Kyoko, Haru and Hana and said, "the usual?"

**XxX—XxX**

"We're from Japan too!" Haru cried enthusiastically, pointing her fork at Chrome.

They had been sitting in the cafeteria for a good 20 minutes right now. The girls had made it their priority to find out everything about Chrome and they had interrogated her and grilled her with questions. Chrome answered most of them truthfully, but the more personal ones concerning her past life she decided was best sealed. She didn't feel comfortable to talk about it, _yet_. She could not bring herself to trust them and was still feeling slightly wary about their enthusiasm. She had never met anybody that interested in her life—even her mother had never shown any enthusiasm in her life.

"I used to live there before I came here. I enrolled here so I could follow Tsuna and be his princess-desu~!" her eyes became dreamy and her cheeks glowed as she remembered something from the past.

"My brother wanted me to come here so I could be safer. He didn't like the idea of me just being home without his protection." Kyoko said.

Hana grinned, forking through her food. "Your brother is a prince Kyoko. Not a knight in shining armour."

Chrome's face depicted confusion so the girls tried to explain as simply as they could. Kyoko's brother was a prince? Was he part of the 7 seven rainbow princes Bianchi talked about? The one with Mukuro included.

"You heard about the princes right?" Hana asked. "Kyoko's brother is the sun prince of the sun house in the yellow dorm. I'm envious that she has more privileges than us because of that. As for Haru..." She turned to the aforementioned girl, "Tsuna is the head of all the princes, the sky prince of the sky house in the orange dorm. She wants to become the princess he chooses at the annual Rainbow Ball Festival. A festival that will be held in about three months' time."

"He will. With the skills of my love cooking taught by Bianchi, I can win his heart! I can't wait~" Haru cried, pouting.

Kyoko had a thoughtful look on her face. "Big brother said that it was the inheritance ceremony...or something like that. That is why the festival is bigger than the ones previous to it."

"Yes, there was something about it in assembly yesterday." Hana agreed.

Chrome's eyes darted back and forth as the conversation continued between love, ball, dresses and the inheritance ceremony—an official ceremony when the princes truly accept and fit into their roles by succeeding their previous successors.

The conversation seemed to have ended abruptly when Haru glanced at the clock on the wall. "We're really late—oh, no! We really are!" her face paled as she pointed at the clock. "We have history now!"

Kyoko quickly scrambled out of her chair, collecting her things and biting her lip worryingly. "We need to hurry then," she gave Chrome an apologetic look and squeezed her hand. "I'll see you around."

"Kyoko, is Chrome going to join _that_?" Haru asked pointedly, communicating through her eyes, "she is one of us now, isn't she?"

Hana, who had been listening, folded her arms. "She can't join. She hasn't even fulfilled the entry requirements Haru. You can't just invite everybody," she faced Kyoko. "Right?"

_Entry requirements_? Chrome didn't like how she knew nothing about this school and the fact that everything had to be explained. She felt like a fool every time she asked a question.

"I guess you're right Hana, but Chrome seems honest enough to join. And besides, it isn't for us to choose. You do know that if she fulfils the rituals and she passes she's allowed in," Kyoko said.

"Join what?" Chrome asked.

"You'll see. You can find out by coming over to my dorm tonight and then I can make you join the traditional way." Kyoko said smiling at her.

Hana snorted. "Last time that happened Kyoko, the girl was a _spy_. You're not really careful are you? Oh and she _fulfilled_ the rituals too if I must remind you."

"That was different. That other girl is gone. Chrome will not be compared to her."

"We'll find out then. Chrome fits the part and we're missing a mist person in our grou,." Haru said. "I, for one, trust Chrome."

Chrome gaped as they discussed about her. Why did the people in this school like to talk in codes? Nothing was explained, everybody expected you to know. Chrome had no idea what they were discussing, but it seemed pretty big. She felt a warm flutter at her heart. Haru and Kyoko trusted _her_—Hana was slightly wary, which was to be expected. She had never earned anybody's trust and she felt truly happy.

"I'll be there tonight then. Shall I call the other girls? Yuni, I-pin and Bianchi?" Hana asked.

Kyoko nodded, her eyes set in firm determination. "Everybody. Chrome will be welcomed properly and join our sisterhood. It is the least she deserves."

* * *

**A/N: **_Yaay! Another edit done. Mission accomplished~ Tatalata—tata!_

_So, Kyoko and the girls are not going to idly sit by and cheer the boys on while they become damsels in distress or kitchen warriors. Oh no, Preppy here has a much bigger plan for them. These girls have potential and they will help Chrome grow as a character. ._

_So review please guys…this time it will be just a normal review. No random conversion of any confectioneries of my desires…._


	7. Knights special: A meeting

**A/N:**This isn't a proper chapter. It is an omake that is relevant to the plot. And it is dedicated to **PhantomHitman1412**.

**Thank you all for your support so far: ChocolateChipMuffins, MelodicWaters, Tina, PhantomHitman1412, Swanfrost15, Frost190, Guest, Chust moi, Dzuljeta, Mystic Queen, Charming Sauce, Daughter-of-Poseidon-16, Guest (2), Blackmoonwolf0910 and Nobody**

* * *

**_Omake: _****A knights meeting_. (Behind the scenes of the Seven Rainbow Realm Academy)_**

A man wearing a suit and a fedora hat that revealed a curly sideburn, paced around the long narrow wooden table that extended across the room. Within it sat 7 other people who watched warily as the man suddenly spun around, his face creased with a frown. They shared around official looking papers, their faces grim.

"I always knew he was sly. I know that Mukuro is up to something and it is our priority to find out what!" he growled, scowling at them. He sat down back in his seat and straightened out his suit whilst unconsciously petting the lizard resting on his hat. His face softened a little as he faced the woman at the head of the table. "Luce, did you see something that indicated otherwise?"

Luce, a woman who looked like she was in her late thirties— or maybe even in her mid forties –the leader of the group shook her head. "I didn't see anything like that. My visions are getting a little bit hazy these days' anyway Reborn. And the headaches I'm getting aren't helping either," she pressed her thumb to her temple and winced.

Reborn nodded and gathered his papers before stacking them together. "Is it still as frequent as ever?" He was being careful with his questions. What he really wanted to ask was '_are they getting worse_?' But he knew it was a sensitive topic between the knights and nobody wanted to admit the fact that Luce was losing her health—it was rapidly deteriorating in front of their eyes. He knew it was cruel for him to ask her to look into the future. Every time she did look, she lost a part of herself and she became more and more ill. He was afraid that they were going to lose her soon and that was a thought they didn't want to dwell on.

"No better than it always is. But you do know what to do if anything happens to me, _right_?" She replied cryptically, knowing full well what Reborn was hinting at. She smiled breezily at the rest of the members in the room, feeling the need to change the subject. "Chrome Dokuro seems to have had a rather rough past. Mukuro might have chosen for her to come here due to her vulnerability and her willingness to believe anything."

A man wearing a traditional Chinese uniform raised his hands. A red and white monkey sitting next to him jumped up and down his seat. The man petted the monkey, calming it down whilst Luce nodded at him, signalling for him to continue.

"Yes Fon?"

"Instead of analysing why Mukuro did what he did. Why don't we look at it from another perspective? Chrome came here because she saw bleakness in her future. From what I can gather and what is written on her file, she didn't like her old school, Kokuyo Ladies Academy and in the end she opted to coming here to this Academy. Yes, Mukuro may have promised her something and it may have influenced her decisions, however in the end it was Chrome's choice and freewill."

Fon was a man who thought peaceful tactics were the answer. He believed in calm evaluations and assessed situations from different perspectives until he found a suitable solution to it. It was solely for this reason that the knights always sought for his advice when the going got tough or they needed to be reassured. It was always nice to hear his soothing advices and listen to his sayings and Chinese proverbs—Luce was very fond of him because of that.

"But what about the prophecy, korra?" a blonde haired man with military attire, complete with a headband declared. He was sitting adjacent to Fon and frowned at him. "What does Chrome have to do with that? Mukuro knows something about that korra!"

"Who was talking about a prophecy?" A blue haired woman with a red scar on her face growled under her breath. "Idiot Collenello. You don't know what you're talking about."

"I heard that Lal, korra!" Collenello cried, spinning around to face Lal. The aforementioned woman simply shrugged and socked him on the head whilst muttering incoherently under her breath. He winced and nursed his sore head. "That hurt!"

"Next time if you listen to the discussion, you'll follow properly. And it was _meant_ to hurt!"

The occupants of the room watched with amusement as the argument between Lal and Collenello escalated. It was something they had gotten used to over the years. Lal acted like a tough cookie, but they all knew that deep down she really cared for Collenello. She had sacrificed her position to be part of knights for him and opted to be their advisor instead. She may deny it when she was confronted about it, but the truth was inevitable in the end. Luce trusted her to be her advisor and valued her decisions because she knew that Lal was the only person who had a direct connection to the academy. She sent inter-messages between Talbot and the other seniors to the knights. Because in the end, the knights have never left their quarters and thus have never been seen by any of the pupils and higher ups of the school—they worked by discretion and many thought that they were figures of legends and figments of their own imagination.

The only people to have grazed their eyes on their presence were the 7 _would-be_ princes of the Academy. They had been specifically chosen by each of the knights of the Academy and trained accordingly by their specified flames in order to adapt to their roles of princes. Luce was the one who had chosen Tsunayoshi Sawada (Or Tsuna as his friends called him and Tsu-Tsu by Luce when she was trying to be motherly and sweet.) as the Vongola sky prince—the highest role a prince could achieve. The knights—all except for Reborn—did not see the potential in the wimpy boy who was fresh from Japan. At first he had cried a river and protested, felt homesick and complained frequently and felt afraid of the knights who each tried in their turn to teach him the skills he needed to be a prince of the academy. But Luce had been determined. She _knew_ he had it in him and so did Reborn who had also grown fond of the no-good wimpy boy who had now matured more slightly and accepted his position. He had every attribute that had been present of the first Vongola prince—Giotto. In the end, the knights had fully accepted him and all he needed was a proper ceremony to officially become a prince—an event that wasn't far away. The other princes too were waiting for the inheritance ceremony.

Luce and the others would finally arrive on that day—seen by the pupils of the school for the first time. It was a little time away and until then Luce and the others relished in their privacy. It was something they tried to preserve. They only acted when they deemed it necessary and even then they were never seen. Working behind the scenes was the best they could do.

"Um, can we resume our discussion?" Luce announced loudly; cringing as Lal was out of her seat and pointing her rifle at Collenello who had his arms up in mock surrender. "Lal! Put that weapon down. You can fight all you like when we're out of this meeting room. _If_ we _ever _get out of this meeting room."

"Honestly, we can never have a peacefully discussion in here. And we're supposed to represent the academy?" a fully cloaked male counting the money on his table snapped irritably.

"I agree with Viper. We always get off-track whenever we want to discuss something of importance," a man with green hair and round glasses wearing a lab coat agreed. The crocodile in his seat gnashed his teeth in vehement agreement. "I for one want to get out of here and continue with my experiment. I'm supplying Gianni's class with my inventions and I'm currently in very much demand."

Reborn rolled his eyes. "You use that excuse every time we have a meeting Verde. It's getting a bit old now. And I agree with Viper too, we _should_ resume our discussion."

Viper gave him a '_well duh_' look and stopped counting his money. He grabbed a handful of his money and pocketed it safely before nudging Collenello who was sitting next to him. "What did you mean by the prophecy?"

"_I know_! The prophecy that a princess will come right?" a loud voice from behind Reborn cried. A man with purple spiky hair and studs all over his face was the person behind the very loud voice. He was wearing a biker suit—the type you wear for stunts—and jumped up excitedly. "I think I read it somewhere!"

"Your voice is loud lackey! We can hear you; we're in the same room." Reborn said, shaking his head.

"I'm not your lackey!"

"Are too."

"Are not! I am Skull from hell who is even hated by the grim reaper."

"Look, we're getting off-topic again aren't we?" Luce said. She gave Fon an exasperated sigh and he shrugged, unable to help. She pressed her thumb to her temple and asked, "Are we going to discuss about Chrome or the prophecy?"

"They're both in the same league aren't they?" Lal said, "why else would Mukuro call her here? He is the most selfish person alive and he only wants things that he knows he can benefit or gain from."

Luce pursed her lips and frowned, "I don't think so..."

"Why would Mukuro know about the prophecy? The books that been written about it were sealed off in the basement weren't they? Also, students can't access it from the normal library." Fon put in helpfully, "I must say though, if he did manage to get it out without our knowing... well I commend him for his stealthy artwork."

"Pfft! A simple illusionary trick would do. Even a class B could do that with the back of his hands!" Viper said with a hint of pride in his voice—after all it was he who had chosen Mukuro as the mist prince of the 10th generation Vongola and saw the potential in him. "I taught him better."

"Okay, let's say that Mukuro did steal the book concerning about the prophecy. Why would he need it then?" Reborn mused, his hands on his chin. "What does Chrome have to do with it all? Is he implying that she is the princess that has been prophesised?"

"From an analytical point of view, I would deduce that it was because he felt that he would gain something from '_discovering_' that the prophesised princess is indeed alive and everything that has been written about it is true. Perhaps he thinks that he would go higher up in the school's hierarchy and maybe even position himself to be a top class prince such as Tsunayoshi Sawada if he found out that the alleged princess existed." Verde declared, scribbling away on his notepad all the while. He rubbed at his chin and absent mindedly petted his alligator. "But what surprises me is..."

"I get it korra!" Collenello shouted excitedly, not waiting for the trailing Verde to finish his sentence. "What if..._maybe_ Chrome really was the princess? Nothing says that—"

He stopped mid-sentence, realizing the flaw in his sentence.

Lal smirked at this and conked him on the head because she felt like it. "Of course you idiot! If, hypothetically speaking, the princess existed she must first have a high class flame on par with the princes."

"Also Chrome has a chance just as much as every girl on the mist house in the indigo dorm. The only thing we know is that if a princess happens to come, she will be of the mist class and female." Luce reminded, raising her eyebrows at Collenello who flushed with embarrassment.

"Wait!" Fon said, gaining the attention of the occupants of the room. They stared at him, intrigued. "Maybe there is a way to find out both Mukuro's motives and if the prophecy is true at the same time."

"The prophecy isn't true. End of," Reborn stated, his eyes set hard. "I will not believe in it. The first princes never had a female princess, so what makes the 10th generation special?"

"Because there was a prophecy written about it." Viper pointed out, and quickly added, "not that I believe in it myself—Mukuro will always be the only mist prince and no princess, prophecy or not, can interfere with that."

"Yeah? Well the prophecy was written more than 400 years ago and you know what that means? It is impossible to happen." Reborn said with a snort.

"I believe in it korra! And Skull—lackey over there does too." Collenello said, pointing at himself. He looked at Skull, "you have been quite today. Nothing to say? That's a surprise."

"You guys were talking all over me! How could I talk! You didn't even give me a chance!" Skull said, sulking. "And Reborn was bullying me. Luce didn't _even_ help."

"It wasn't serious Skull." Luce soothed, extended her hands towards him, "I'm sorry about that. Now, you can contribute. We're all listening. Do you or do you not believe in the prophecy?" She smiled reassuringly at him. At the back she heard Reborn snort but she chose to ignore it. Reborn himself could be immature sometimes. She felt like a mother most of the time. Breaking apart tantrums between Skull and Reborn, stopping fights between Lal and Collenello.

"I do." Skull answered reluctantly. "There is a reason why it has been written on a book by Giotto!" At this, he glared pointedly at Reborn who smirked and didn't flinch.

"So? Because Giotto believed it doesn't mean we should feel compelled to." Reborn retorted.

Luce sighed, her head throbbing with a headache. She could feel another small war breaking out and she wasn't ready for it. "Guys. Respect each other's opinion. Rule number one okay?"

"Don't worry Luce. It'll be fine." Fon said. "Skull stated his opinion and now we can move on."

"I think we should test Chrome. Take away her privileges and experiment on her." Verde said, pushing the rim of his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose, a sinister smile on his face. "I always wanted to conduct one of those."

"No. That's violating her rights and we as knights don't stand for that." Reborn said, glaring at Verde who was chuckling.

"Oh, but how about her box weapon? We can take that can't we? She won't need it anyway since she doesn't know how to use it. And anyway, we must show Mukuro we are serious, right?" Verde was out of his seat; his palms placed on the table a determined glint in his eyes. "Lal, you're the closest to a direct contact with Talbot. Why don't you inform him about it?"

"But we haven't even voted on it!" Lal cried out, letting out an incredulous snort at the audacity of his suggestion.

"I vote no." Reborn simply answered, "that won't solve our case. Just because Chrome is associated with Mukuro's crime of stealing—"

"We're not sure he stole the book." Fon hastily interrupted, "we cannot jump to conclusions. It was just an allegation."

"You hold to that believe Fon. But I know the truth when I see it."

"I agree korra!"

"_I_ don't. But you can take away Chrome's box weapon if you like. That I don't care about." Viper put in.

"Two weeks then! We can test her for two weeks right?" Skull eagerly cried, breaking into the conversation. "I think that's the best idea we had since the whole day!"

Reborn smiled at him, "You know what lackey? I think this is the first smart idea that you have used _since_ _the whole day_."

Skull seethed at that, knowing full well what Reborn was talking about. "I'm not dumb and I'm not your lackey!"

"Whatever lackey. You will always be a lackey in my eyes."

There it was again. It was the same with Lal and Collenello. They all riled up at the smallest things.

"I think two weeks it is then." Fon interjected before the pointless argument escalated. "We will not give her one until then and Mukuro will notice this so I hope then his motives will become clearer. Right Luce?"

Luce smiled warmly at him and opened her mouth to speak. But before she could say anything, a huge tidal wave of pain swept through her entire body and she clutched at her heart, her eyes wide. She coughed and heard the alarming sounds of the knights as the loud crash of scraping chairs and thudding feet reached her ears. She held her hand up in an '_I'm_ _fine, get away_' gesture and attempted to stand up. This resulted in her legs wobbling and buckling under her body pressure and promptly collapsing on the ground. She watched as Reborn ignored her orders and grabbed hold of her as her body shook with pain. She felt happy of the close comfort and closed her eyes a little.

She knew what was coming. She could feel it the moment that she had entered the room—all the telltale signs were evident but she had chosen to ignore it. She hadn't told Reborn or the other about it because it had been her little secret. She couldn't tell them the reason why her health was getting worse.

_She was going to see a glimpse of the future. A spontaneous, unasked for glimpse._

_A glimpse that could cost her life._

* * *

**A/N:**_ Phew, my brain is frying itself into overload. Still, little was edited here. I was kind of satisfied with the flow of this chapter. Hmm, I wonder what happened to Luce?_

_Review please and I'll change it into a triple chocolate cake. ^^_


	8. The princes, prophecy and revelations

**A/N:**_ So…..this chapter has a lot of edits from the whole 'Mukuro—Chrome' confrontation scene. I hope you enjoy reading this and may God bless you!~_

* * *

**On the other side of the campus:**

A certain brunette with gravity defying hair scratched at his head, gazing at the book in front of him with something akin to horror. It was the school year book and his supposed right-hand man and the storm prince Gokudera had given it to him earlier that day so that he could _assist_ him in choosing his princess for the upcoming ball. The brunette had shaken his head quickly and was about to tell him that it was fine and that he shouldn't bother. But before he could even disagree or open his mouth, Gokudera, with eyes shining had proceeded to give him three _very_ thick year books from each class. The poor boy was now knee deep in an array of odd assortments of pictures from previous years—he was sure that there weren't _that_ many girls in the academy.

"_I will help you choose the perfect princess for the ball! As your right-hand man it is my sole duty to aid you in all calamities." Gokudera had exclaimed, clenching his fists in determination._

_"But Gokudera-kun, this isn't a calamity or anything serious at all. It's just choosing a princess for the ball."_

_"But you have to choose the right princess 10th!"_

That was another habit of Gokudera. He insisted on calling him 'tenth' or sometimes even king—even though he had tried to tell him that the academy didn't have kings and that technically, they were all tenth generation princes. But Gokudera, being smart as he was, countered that he was the sky prince, a direct descended of Giotto the original sky prince and that that title alone bestowed him a higher rank than the ordinary princes. He really wished that he wasn't sometimes. He got unnecessary attention from many people and had even gained enemies because of it. Life back in Japan, living with his mother had been simple. Wake up. Go to school. Get bullied. Eat and sleep. Every single day. Oh and fantasise about Kyoko, his childhood crush.

At least it was supposed to be like that until a certain woman had invited herself over to his house for tea. His naive mother had accepted her immediately. The rhythm had automatically broken when she had entered his house—he could feel it, he didn't know how, but it was there in the very air she walked on. Something had changed. She was sweet, nice and very friendly to both him and his mother, but there was something different about her. She seemed okay-ish until she dropped _that_ bombshell.

The brunette could remember that day very clearly:

_"Tsu-kun, help me set up the table! A tutor is going to come for you and I want you to look nice." His mother shouted from the top of the stairs, cupping her mouth so that she could be heard._

_Tsuna, a 14 year old middle school student, was slumped quietly on his bed, reading his favourite comic book. When he heard his mother's voice, he sat up straight and frowned. A tutor? For him? Was his mother talking about the piece of paper that was lying around the house that morning? The one advertising about a female tutor. Tsuna had felt that it was too good to be true and ignored it._

_"Mu-um! I'm coming," he bellowed, slipping out of bed and promptly falling on his back. He yowled in pain and tried standing up. Quickly he grabbed yesterday's clothes from the chair and put it on before dashing towards the stairs and missing the third step. He fell. Real hard and loud._

_His mother came to inspect what the ruckus was about and chuckled at her son who was sprawled in an awkward angle. "Oh, Tsu-kun you will never change! But never mind that. Your tutor is already here, go meet her," she grabbed his arms and hoisted him up._

_"Eh?" Was all that he could utter, but his mother was already leading him towards the well-lit kitchen, a happy smile on her face. Tsuna felt that he had no choice but to follow her, a baffled expression on his face._

_"There Tsu-kun, meet your new tutor, Luce!" His mother giggled, navigating him towards the vacant kitchen chair, where opposite him sat a middle aged woman who was beaming at him, a cup of tea in her hands. _

_"Tsunayoshi Sawada, I have been waiting for you," her blue eyes crinkled with amusement as she pronounced his name. "I'm Luce and it is nice to meet you! I'm going to be your new tutor from now on."_

_Tsuna looked at her, then at his mother, then back at her before glancing at his mother again. "Me?" He managed to say, pointing at himself. "I don't need a tutor."_

_That was a lie. A big lie. He regretted it immediately when the new tutor Luce, still all smiles, produced his latest school report. The one with many X's and low grades. He thought he had disposed of it, where did she get it from?_

_"Is this yours Tsuna? It is your final school report," she pushed the paper to him. His mother watched with a small frown. He had forgotten to give it to her—on purpose._

_"Tsu-kun, I didn't see this report, that's not good. You should have showed me," his mother clucked her tongue disapprovingly._

_Where had she gotten his report from? Tsuna thought with a panic. She couldn't have possibly taken it from the bin right? Tsuna made sure he had cut it into pieces before throwing it into the recycling bin. He had even watched the bin-man take it with him._

_"I got your school report from your teacher; he gave it to me when I went by to see him today. I wanted to know everything about my student before that~" She sang happily, stirring the sugar in her tea before taking a long sip._

_"Isn't that great Tsu-kun? She also said that she knew your father! Her daughter works in the same company as him," his mother thrilled, hands on cheek, a stray ladle on her other hand._

_"Dad? I thought he left." Tsuna said, puckering his brow in confusion. _

_Luce winked conspiratorially at his mother before saying, "Your father wanted you think that, right Nana? In fact, it was he who had sent me to you."_

_"Oh yes, he is working hard at an oil mine in Serbia, he sends me postcards sometimes."_

_Tsuna doubted that. His father, from what he could remember from his memory, was a no good drunk man who loved sleeping around. Hard work didn't suit him. And he had sent Luce to him? Why would he do that? His father was never around and he hadn't even seen him for 4 years_

_"Anyway Tsuna, I will be tutoring you in a boarding school in Sicily," Luce drained the last drop of her tea and smiled breezily at him, "I was assigned as your personal tutor by your father."_

_"Dad sent you to me? But he doesn't know anything about my education or me!"_

_Nana was quick to jump in, "He does Tsu-kun. I always inform him about you and besides, this is a great opportunity for you! Imagine, going to Italy? How romantic!"_

_"Oh Tsuna! You will love it. A lot of kids your age are there and you'll make lots of friends! I can guarantee you that you will have much fun!" Luce cried enthusiastically, smiling reassuringly at him._

_Tsuna was sceptical. He couldn't be blamed for that. A woman who claimed she was sent by his father as his tutor who promised to whisk him away to Italy so that he could live happily ever after sounded crazy. It sounded even crazier just imagining it._

Tsuna remembered protesting loudly after that, disagreeing with her. But Luce was smart. She smiled and nodded, listened to him and offered him cookies and camomile tea to soothe him—a tea she had drugged beforehand. All he could remember was drinking the tea and everything blacked out after that. He woke up on a jet filled with men in black and a smiley Luce with another cup of camomile tea in hand. The jet was heading straight to Italy and Tsuna's horror had just begun.

"Yo Tsuna! You seem a little out of it, are you tired?" Yamamoto, the rain prince had entered the room, smiling brightly at him. He jogged towards his table and squatted near Tsuna, squinting at the big book.

"Ah, Yamamoto-san, sorry. I was just thinking...Gokudera-kun gave me these books earlier," he explained, gesturing towards the books.

"Aha! The ball? I kinda forgot about it..." Yamamoto said, smiling sheepishly, "It is a really important event right?"

"Ah yes, it's our inheritance ceremony or something like that. Reborn and Luce had stressed how important it was." Tsuna answered, flicking through the yearbook and wondering how on earth he could finish this.

Yamamoto gave him a small smile and sighed; a gesture that indicated to Tsuna that something was up. He didn't even have to use the Vongola hyper intuition to guess that his friend was upset.

"Are you okay Yamamoto-kun? You seem a bit off it?"

Yamamoto shoved his hands in his pocket and smiled forlornly before sighing, "Its pops. I don't think he'll make it to the ceremony. The business back home is a little rough now," when he saw Tsuna's expression he laughed his trademark laugh and said, "Aha! It isn't anything that I can't handle!"

"Yamamoto..." Tsuna said, staring at his old friend, a sad expression on his face. "You're not okay."

"It will be okay Tsuna! Pops said that he has other men to help him..." His eyes dimmed and he smiled sadly, "though I would love to help him. The old man said that I should focus on my studies."

"So he won't come?" It was a stupid question and Tsuna knew as much, but he wanted his friend talking so that he wouldn't lapse in a sudden depression and blame himself.

"He hopes to, but it is a bit hard now." Yamamoto seemed really upset over this and Tsuna could feel his pain.

Tsuna stood up and touched his shoulder comfortingly, smiling at him. "It will be fine. I can ask Reborn to—"

Before he could say anything more, he was interrupted by a loud crash and the door was flung open. He shouldn't have been surprised really. It was a common occurance.

"Bwahahaha! Lambo-san the greatest lightening prince has arrived. Lambo-san! Lambo!" a cow suited child with a big black afro ran around in circles, giggling loudly before stopping. "Tsuna-san bow before Lambo! I am king and I-pin said she was my slave."

Tsuna shook his head at the little boy and tried grabbing him. But before he could even touch him, Gokudera came crashing in, angry.

"You idiot cow! You ruined my books!" He shouted, furious. He grabbed the little boy by his hair and spat "who told you it was okay for you to use it as a _surfing board_?"

Lambo's eyes watered as he trashed about, "Leave me alone octopus head!"

Tsuna watched the scene with dismay. How had the atmosphere of the room changed that quickly? A minute ago he was comforting Yamamoto and seconds later chaos ensues. He smiles. The Vongola princes will never change, regardless of their title. In a way, it was comforting for Tsuna.

"Gokudera-kun! Lambo!" Tsuna tries stopping the silverette from inflicting any more damage on Lambo and attempts at breaking them apart.

A loud ring interrupts him. Tsuna glances at the phone that was shaking and reverberating loudly across the room. Within moments all chaos ceased. Curious, everybody watches Tsuna who quickly gets up, wondering who would phone him at this unholy hour.

"Hello?" The princes watched with curiosity as Tsuna frowned, biting his lip. A second later the brunette exclaimed in surprise, "Reborn!"

_"Took you long enough to guess, No-good Tsuna,"_ came the familiar voice of his spartan tutor.

"Reborn, why did you phone?" Tsuna was curious. Reborn was not one to phone in normal circumstances—he disliked using anything that would jeopardize his whereabouts. This must have been an emergency if Reborn was willing to risk that. His Vongola intuition was telling him that it was something dire.

_"Glad to know that this is the welcome I get from you." _

Tsuna smiled, despite the current situation, his eyes on Yamamoto and Gokudera who were making '_what happened_?' gestures with their hands. Tsuna held his hands in an '_I'll tell you later, wait'_ signal.

_"I guess I can't hide anything from you."_ A sigh. _"I wouldn't have expected any less anyway."_ A pause and an intake of sharp breath. _"It's Luce."_

Tsuna's eyes widened as big as saucers, his heart racing. Luce? His tutor Luce? What had happened to her? His mind went into frenzy as he speculated every possible reason Reborn could be phoning. But whatever he thought of, his mind went to one word: Death.

"What happened to her?" He asked urgently, panicking. He couldn't bear to think what he would do if she had died. She was like a mother to him and he had gotten to respect her after a year of being with her. Even if she had pulled him out of Japan with force.

_"Well, I want you to come here Tsuna. Just you. I can't discuss this on the phone."_

"Is she dead?" He blurted, watching Yamamoto and Gokudera's eyes widen with shock. Gokudera had even dropped Lambo who was scrambling out of the door.

There was a long pause after that. Tsuna thought that Reborn had put the phone down on him. He really wished that he had, at least then he would have been spared of the heartache.

_"No Tsuna she isn't. But she's about to be."_

The words chilled Tsuna to the bone and he felt an involuntary shudder, as a low stifled sob escaped his lips.

* * *

**Meanwhile... **

"No. We can't have it. _Absolutely_ not!" Bianchi said with a vehement shake of her head, giving a disapproving look at the girls who were looking expectantly at her. "We cannot have a meeting tonight or tomorrow or even the following week."

"But _why_?" Haru asked in an almost whining tone, feeling perplexed.

"Because Yuni is away tending to her ill grandmother. Until her mother Aria comes back from her mission she'll have to stay by her side."

"Does that mean we can't have our... rainbow sisterhood meeting today?" Haru sounded stumped by the revelation. She forked at the cake on her plate and didn't seem all that thrilled at the prospect of waiting.

"If her grandmother is ill, we'll have to respect that because family is first priority." Kyoko said, nodding at the sullen Haru.

"What happened to her grandmother?" Hana asked, piqued with curiosity.

"I'm not sure about the details, but she isn't feeling all that well. Yuni had been summoned to take care of her until she gets better." Bianchi said, placing her arms on the table and stretching her legs forward. She smiled almost Cheshire like and winked at Chrome, "Chrome can wait until then can't she?"

After Bianchi had given Chrome a grand tour of the academy and allowed her to navigate towards even the most private areas of the school, they had come out tired and really worn out. Bianchi had then led her towards the halls were they—coincidently—ran into Haru, Kyoko and Hana who were trudging slowly towards the main hall. The girls had perked up when they saw Bianchi and Chrome and Kyoko put the idea of going out to the gardens and relaxing before curfew forward. Bianchi had agreed but with the condition that they leave half an hour before curfew. There was a loud protest after that and Bianchi had relented and told them that she was going to come with them so that she could keep a sharp eye on them. They were more than happy to agree and Chrome had been surprised when Kyoko and Haru linked their arms with hers. She had yet to get used to the idea of a proper 'friendship'. But she was learning. She was trying her best to be less cautious and cynical towards others—something that was proving to be hard after her latest incident with M.M.

Currently the girls were all sitting together in the garden, huddled under a tree that was shadowing them from the humid evening heat, and eating cake that Haru had ordered and drinking smoothies from tall glasses. Bianchi had mentioned to Chrome that this was the garden were the princes usually sat and chilled out. Chrome didn't doubt that. She could see the throng of girls bustling around the garden with their loud voices and even louder clothes, glancing back and forth for any indication that the princes were there. The girls there all seemed to be fans of the princes and some were whispering not so conspicuously about who they thought the princes would take as their 'princess' to the ball. Chrome had heard with strained ears that the sky prince Tsunayoshi's choice would definitely be Kyoko and that Yamamoto the rain prince had promised to take all of the girls to the ball—something that had caused an obvious rift between them since they were arguing about it.

"Gah, who cares about this ball? It is just a formal party for the princes to be formerly acknowledged and immature boys asking girls to the dance." Hana said, shaking Chrome out of her reverie. She was scowling at the girls who were squealing over a picture of a full-blown Gokudera—a prince, Chrome found out, from the storm house and Bianchi's younger brother.

"_I_ do! I love the ball. Tsuna-san will choose _me_ as his princess. I know it." Haru said, smiling, her eyes starry as she imagined Tsuna's face blushing and asking her to the ball. In her imagination she had squealed a loud 'yes.' "I can't believe it is going to be so soon, I haven't even chosen a dress yet!"

"My big brother said that the knights will come to the ball too. He said that the party was minor compared to the inheritance ceremony." Kyoko said solemnly, spooning the cream on her cake. She crossed her legs tightly and straightened the creases on her yellow summer dress before continuing, "also, he said that he didn't mind who he got to be his princess for the day because it is extremely unmanly to be picky."

"Sound just like him." Hana muttered under her breath, though Chrome could see a tiny trace of a fond smile.

"Your big brother is full of wisdom," Bianchi said with a small smile, "but he shouldn't have told you about the knights. That was something of a secret."

Chrome watched Kyoko's face lightly colour. "I didn't know that Bianchi-san, big brother didn't say so."

"Ah well, he wasn't told it was a secret so I can't blame him."

"Why are the knights so secretive? I have never ever seen or heard of them; all we know is that they exist." Haru said, accidently letting her spoon slip. She watched as it clattered loudly on the ground, covered in dirt before picking it up and resting it on the table. "Oh! I wanted to finish that cake," she moaned.

Bianchi strummed her fingers on the table and thought about the question. "It is the knight's way I guess. I have never seen them either and I'm one of the senior staffs," she bit her lips in contemplation.

Chrome understood that the knights were a discreet bunch. They had banned her from using a box weapon without having actually seen her—something, she had found out, every member of the academy had. Of course that made her feel a little left out but Bianchi had assured her that she was going to get it in two weeks, she would make sure of it. Old man Talbot had promised her that he would immediately send her the box weapon after two weeks have passed. She didn't know what a box weapon was, but she was looking forward to acquire one. She just hoped that she could prove to the knights that she was worthy of having one.

"So what's like going to happen when the knights come?" Haru whispered, glancing furtively at the random girls who were now clustering around a picture of Hibari—the solitary cloud prince of Vongola. Chrome could see from far away that one of the girls seemed to be spazzing with excitement as her friend told her something. She wondered how they had obtained these pictures.

"Hmm, when they come?" Bianchi mused, "I haven't been told much, but what I do know is that they'll be handing out super class A rings, the one's worn 400 years ago by the real princes."

Chrome eyes widened in awe. Super class A? Such a ring existed? She glanced ruefully at her pitiful class C ring and sighed with discontentment. She could be as popular as the princes if she ever acquired such an amazing ring! But how? She knew that she could never be a princess, which was something that had never happened. Wasn't that what the lady in her dream had said? She had to make do by doing it the hard way—jumping slowly from a class C to a decent class A. If she ever becomes a class A.

"Super class A!" Haru cried out in surprise, standing up and accidently toppling the chair she sat on. "Wow...that must be a real strong ring!"

Bianchi smiled smugly, as though it was she who was going to give the ring to the princes. "Of course it is. It was created by a strong spell and it had been sent down from generations of Vongola princes. A super class A ring is the equivalent of a triple class A ring, the strongest ring in the world."

"That sounds impressive," Hana admitted, "I wish in a way that we could get those rings ourselves."

"To think that big brother would get a super class A ring..." Kyoko thought out loud in admiration.

In the midst of her awe, Chrome had an irritating niggling feeling in her chest. Something about that super class A rings triggered it. What was it? She felt a small idea forming in her mind and understood where her uneasiness was coming from. Why had the first Vongola princes needed such a strong ring? What foe had they faced in order to resort to having such a tough ring? Somewhere inside Chrome's perceptive mind—something she had acquired back at school—wondered why the knights were coming only at that event.

"Why do they need such strong rings?" Before she knew it, she blurted her question out loud. She wasn't even aware of it until 3 heads swivelled around to face her, surprise etched on their face. She had been quiet and thoughtful the whole evening and this was her first sentence. Even _she_ was surprised at herself.

Of course it was Bianchi who provided her with the answer: "Because in order for them to really inherit their positions, they must wear the rings that the first princes wore. Obviously back in those days they needed it for something much more since there were huge conflicts with neighbouring schools, but now most of these fights have died down and only the rings remain as a remainder of the past."

"That makes sense." Haru said, her hands on her chin, "so my Tsuna-san will be really super strong! That's so cool and dangerous-desu~!"

"Che, he'll still be the same Dame-Tsuna to me. How he even became a prince is beyond me." Hana said, frowning, "all I know is that after he came to Italy, he changed."

"He's more mature now isn't he? His eyes have changed." Kyoko commented, smiling fondly, "he's not the same boy from Namimori."

"Of course, he is the prince of all the princes, an equivalent of a king. He was chosen specifically by the knights and he has trained to become who he is today. Same goes to all the other princes." Bianchi replied with a smirk. She unfolded her legs and straightened out the shoe strap in her heels.

"Big brother did say that his training was hard, but he managed to get by in the end." Kyoko remarked, her eyes shining happily, "I'm very proud of Big brother."

Once again, Chrome was lost in the conversation. These girls had shared experiences and Chrome felt like the third wheeler—even though there were 5 of them. She wanted to meet the princes (Especially Mukuro who she hadn't seen for days) and see them for herself. She had heard from Old man Talbot and the man named Gianini that they were talking about her when she enrolled to the academy. Something about Mukuro's motives being dodgy.

"The annual ball would have been so much nicer if they included princesses!" Haru exclaimed suddenly, "imagine having a princess in this Academy? Romantic-desu~!"

"There is actually a prophecy that has been made 400 years ago about that. Though people today don't believe in it, too much time has passed. And also, the Academy hasn't found mist princesses worthy of being bestowed by that title." Bianchi provided, pointing her spoon at Haru.

"Hahi! Really?" Haru's eyes were shining as she got carried away with her imagination, "I wish I was the prophesised princess!"

"You believe in it?" Hana asked, raising her eyebrows sceptically, "didn't you hear what Bianchi said? It was prophesised more than 400 years ago and nothing happened. That's just fairytale. Also, you're in the lightening dorm and the princess is from the mist."

"A girl can dream!"

Something about the conversation triggered a memory in Chrome. She remembered what the strange woman had said in her dream: _"I'll be dead and gone by then. But maybe this Academy will become the haven for the prophesied princess. And maybe she will eradicate the taboo that binds us all."_

Chrome wondered if her dream had a meaning after all. Had she really dreamed about an event of the past? She couldn't be too sure, but the fact that they had mentioned the academy and a prophecy of a princess indicated otherwise. Who was that strange woman with Elena? The sick woman who hoped that the prophecy was going to come true?

Chrome felt a sudden lurch in her stomach and unexpected wave of nausea washed over her. Quickly she covered her mouth and stood up, the cakes she had been eating all day long resurfacing. She could taste the bile in her mouth.

"Chrome? Are you alright, you look a little green?" Kyoko asked; her voice laced with concern.

"I think I'll go to sleep," she mumbled quietly. She didn't know where the sudden wave of nausea had come from, but what she knew was that right now all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep.

Before any of the other girls could butt in, Bianchi grabbed her shoulders and helped her stand up straight. "I'll take her girls. You should all go too, it's nearly past curfew."

* * *

"Are you okay now?" Bianchi asked, holding Chrome close and rocking her back and forth as Chrome tenderly held her stomach with her hands. She felt swollen and bloated.

Chrome had just emptied her bowels, puking out everything she had eaten. Bianchi had been with her, asked her what made her feel sick and helped her. Chrome could not think of one thing that would make her feel sick. She had been feeling alright in the morning.

_It's the pills from the hospital. You haven't fully recuperated before you ran away. It caught up with you~_ her conscience sang, resurfacing after days of being silent.

"I'm alright now," she whispered. That was true. She was feeling a lot better on her empty stomach and her mind was a lot clearer now. The pills had nothing to do with it.

"Are you sure? I could take you to Dr. Shamal—No actually, he'll make you feel worse." Bianchi said as an afterthought, standing up. "You know you can tell me anything if you need."

Chrome felt grateful for that and smiled timidly, feeling very small all of a sudden. She felt really tired and wanted to sleep. She could already feel her eyelids drooping.

Bianchi noticed and smiled. She laid Chrome on her bed and tucked her in, sweeping her hand through her soft hair. "Okay, night, night then."

She switched off the light and gave her one last look before going out of the door. Chrome smiled and closed her eyes, too tired to think properly...

**XxX—XxX **

It didn't even feel like a minute had passed before Chrome was interrupted by a loud, very rude, knock on her door. Groggily she sat up, squinting in the dark and wondering who it could be. Bianchi? She had already left her, content. Kyoko and the girls? It was a possibility. Mukuro? She was hoping for too much.

Silently she crept out of her bed, her duvet wrapped around her. Tentatively she opened the door, a small crack visible.

"Open the door byon~! I was standing out here all day," a loud voice protested, pushing the door forward.

"You were here for less than a second Ken," a serious voice answered.

Chrome, baffled, stood aside and let in two boys she had never seen before. One boy—the one who had rudely pushed the door open—was a blonde with spiky hair and a scar on his nose. He scowled when he entered, sniffing the room. The other boy was more serious looking. He was wearing glasses and had a mop of straight blue hair hidden in a beanie. A yoyo dangling in his hand.

"Who are you?" Chrome asked, stepping back in panic. Should she raise an alarm? She knew that Bianchi would rush to her aid immediately.

"It isn't as though we came for you!" the boy called Ken said, "we came for Mukuro's sake byon~!"

"Ken, shut up," the boy with the glasses said, pushing it up to the bridge of his nose, "we did come for her." He faced Chrome and said, "I'm Chikusa. I came to get you because Mukuro wants to talk to you right now."

"Why...?" Chrome trailed as Ken harshly grabbed her by the wrist.

"Ask him byon~! We're just following orders."

"Just come with us and you'll find out." Chikusa said, fully opening the door and steering them towards the Mist hall.

Chrome stumbled forward, Ken's nails digging into her wrist, and blindly followed the two strange boys, wondering what they had to do with Mukuro. Did he really want to see her, or was this some sort of trap?

**XxX-XxX**

"Kufufu~ Thank you Ken and Chikusa for bringing her to me. However, I want to have some private talks with my dear Chrome." Mukuro said, his hands on his chin as he appraised Chrome who had bundled herself tightly around her duvet.

"What do you want to do with her byon~!" Ken asked, looking at her.

Mukuro waved a dismissive hand and ushered him out, "It's a problem that only Chrome should be concerned about. Go."

Ken gave a forlorn glance at Mukuro and exited with his tail between his legs, closing the door softly before Chrome and Mukuro were all left alone.

Chrome felt naked and vulnerable all of a sudden. She had been dragged all the way to Mukuro's dorm by force—she found out that he owned one dorm on his own—and was told to sit down on the chair and wait. Now, under Mukuro's scrutinising look, she felt really weird.

"Why am I here?" she asked bravely. She didn't expect her small 'reunion' with Mukuro to be like this at all. Chrome's imagination was a lot different than the reality in front of her. Why did he need her, enough to get her out of the bed in the unholy hour of the morning?

"Why hmm? Why do _you_ think you are here?" Mukuro asked, throwing the ball back at her court. He smiled in anticipation as he waited for her answer.

Chrome could not conjure up a proper reason. Why would Mukuro drag her into the night to talk to her? Shouldn't he be the one to answer that? She had so many questions for him, but seeing him now, in the flesh had made her forget most of them.

"Oya, silent are we? I would have thought that your change would have changed the way you acted. Perhaps I was wrong. But all in due time."

Chrome blushed, gritting her teeth.

"Kufufu~ I enjoy mind games, do you know that _Nagi_?" Mukuro held a trident aloft and chuckled, "as an illusionist, I love playing riddles, mind games and anything that makes a person tick."

It was as though he had slapped her. It stung. The fact that he had used her old name had made a million memories resurface. She tried to forget about it, her past.—it was too painful. She knew he had done it on purpose to jolt her back to reality. Perhaps Mukuro wanted to remind her that it was he who changed her life.

"Oh, I forgot. You were _Chrome_ now weren't you?" Mukuro stood up and stepped forward, standing in front of her, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

"Why...?" she repeated, feeling weary all of a sudden.

Mukuro stroked her face tenderly before he answered. "My dear Chrome, your arrival has caused much controversy and angered the princes yesterday, do you know that?

Chrome did know. There was a discussion about her arrival and a big meeting with the princes. Even the knights were arguing about her arrival. Though the reason was still unclear since nobody was willing to provide answers.

She nodded.

"Well, do you know why, hmm?"

She shook her head.

Mukuro smiled, sitting down on the chair next to her. "Kufufu~ It seems they thought I had an ulterior motive. I understand what I did last year may have triggered it, but that was then. My reasons were different, understand?"

Chrome didn't understand at all but still nodded.

Mukuro sighed and ran his hand through his pineapple styled hair, "No you don't. You're too pure, too good for that. But that changed anyway."

"What changed?" she asked warily.

"_A lot_. I know I'm not the best person and I look out for number one, but I realized differently when I stumbled across a certain thing."

Chrome didn't know what that certain thing was but still nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"It was a book. A book about a prophecy...it was written by Giotto the sky prince." Mukuro said, his eyes dimming as he reminisced.

Chrome listened. There wasn't much she could do other than listen to what Mukuro had to offer and find out where he was taking her with his story. The least she could do was to understand things from his point of view before gathering any more information.

"As I was saying, that book opened my eyes to the world. One would be surprised at how one book can change an individual's opinion. Perhaps it was for that reason that I have realized that there was a reason that the knights had hidden these books from us, the public. Books full of history and stories of the past." Mukuro continued, enthralled by his own story. There was an almost ominous glint on his heterochromatic eyes.

Chrome didn't know where this was heading and nodded, even more wary than before. She was feeling a little slow in connecting dots.

"They thought they were smart hiding it from me, kufufu~" Mukuro chuckled, "but I was smarter. I got in, hacked into the system and found out where the books were located. A simple illusionary trick was all that it needed."

"Books?"

"Yes books. Loads of them kufufu~! Perhaps if they had used a stronger password I would never have stumbled across that book. Or if I wasn't bored looking for a little fun."

Chrome listened, rapt, as Mukuro continued with his speech.

"This was before I met you. Before I understood the full potential of the prophecy. How riveting, I thought as I read it. It wasn't easy, secretly trying to decipher some parts and understanding the true meaning of it. Nonetheless when I finally cracked it, I was too late.

"It was a prophecy, but was it even written by Giotto? That was just a lie, a lie to hide the big truth. There was a famous line that Giotto had used: "_Among the princes, a princess shall rise, and it is then that men shall not asunder!"_ What men? Us, the princess? Kufufu~ I was curious when I read that and I did some more research and I found the book that Giotto had written. A dusty old book that seemed untouched as centuries past by."

So far, Chrome was absolutely lost. What did she have to do with this? She didn't think that Mukuro was makings sense anymore. He seemed uncharacteristically excited. A lot different than the boy she had first met in the hospital. What was it about the book that had him so riled up?

"And you know what I found there my dear Chrome? _The truth_. And when I found out the truth, I decided to read more and the more I read the more I became interested," he paused for dramatic effect, "It was at that time that I realized that as I delved deeper and understood more, other people had crossed the same path."

"What path?" It wasn't long before Chrome realized that making him talk would work more than being silent. She felt that she needed to co-operate. Something inside her—gut instinct—was telling her that her answers were going to be solved.

Mukuro gave a brief smile, his trident in the air, his heterochromatic eyes glinting, "The path the find the princess of the prophecy. As in you, my dearest."

He continues, "When I arrived, I realized I was too late. Their plans had been set in motion and you were hospitalized due to this. It was hidden cleverly with a normal hit and run, but I knew better. It was all due to your flame resolution that you are still alive. Somehow it seemed to have triggered because of the strong pressure applied to you. To protect you, your flames converged and sheltered your organs from a fatal accident."

"You mean I was going to be killed?" the sudden revelation horrified her. Mukuro had, with a straight face, said that she was the prophesied princess which was obviously a ridiculous notion. But what really scared her was that people outside knew about this and tried to assassinated her because of this. Hadn't she been run over? By a person she recognized, nonetheless? She wondered why a law abiding, obedient girl like her was in somebody's assassination list.

"Yes. And as I said, if it weren't for me, you would have been in the morgue and not at this school." Mukuro sighed and sat down again, "it worried me to think that somebody other than me knew the truth."

Why?" Chrome asked, her voice trembling, betraying her real emotions as she stuttered "We-re yo-o-u the one who put the leafl-et in my loc-ker?"

"Your locker? No, that was _them_, a smart tactic they used to lure you out. Kufufu~ I only put it on your hospital wall. Tell me Chrome, do you have enemies?"

Chrome's immediate thought went to M.M. But M.M was just a school-yard bully, she wasn't smart—no, she didn't have the heart to conduct such an evil mission. She may have been her enemy, but Chrome refused to believe it was M.M who would off her.

_You fool! She made you run into the street. You're too sentimental and forgiving, it is why you lack friends._ Her conscience barked.

Chrome ignored it and looked at Mukuro, "None," she sighed, clasping her hands and asked, "Why do they want me dead? What have I done?"

"Rather you should ask why you are important to them," Mukuro corrected; a sinister glint in his red eye. "Do you believe in the prophecy?"

Chrome looked taken aback by the question and quickly muttered, "No."

"Why? Is it because you think that because it has been prophesied 400 years ago that all evidence to back it up had ceased?"

Chrome mumbled incoherently and Mukuro strained to hear what she was saying.

"Do you believe that you have the chance to be the prophesised princess? Because it seems all evidence seem to be pointing it that way," Mukuro stated.

That information sent Chrome reeling in shock. Her? The prophesised princess? But that couldn't be true. Chrome wasn't the princess. It just didn't add up the facts. She is a class C for instance, whereas the prophesied princess' natural flame is as high as a triple class A ring, on par with the real princess.

_Why do you doubt yourself?_ Her conscience asked.

"Your high resolution of flame that was triggered after your accident and your direct lineage to Kimiko the priestess had confirmed to me everything I needed to know. You are the prophesised princess, a prophecy made 400 years ago by Talbot's mother, a renowned witch back in those days," he stood up and grabbed a book that was lying on his bed, "within the book Giotto had written, I found an excerpt of Kimiko's dairy. A stray paper that had tied the pieces to my confusion. I was intrigued..."

He opened the book and pulled out a paper that looked tattered and frayed at the edges. Curiously, Chrome watched as Mukuro drew near her and offered her the paper, a small smile on his lips.

"Kufufu~ Go on, read it," he coaxed, smiling at her, whilst pushing the paper onto her lap.

Tentatively, feeling afraid, Chrome grabbed the paper and with shaking hands read it:

_Today I feel cold and ill. But I mustn't be afraid. This is what I wanted. What I strived for. Daemon's descended will taste the power of the prophecy and I shall taste the power of victory._

_Even if I die, I shall die peacefully, knowing I had acquired my initial mission. Talbot's mother Alessandra had told me as much._

_Two mists can never clash. One mist will ALWAYS overpower the other.. When a mist descended of my lineage arrives with a high flame resolution equivalent to her male counterparts, it is then that the clock of doom will tick, perpetually counting down the destiny of the two mists._

_And then the time of the prophecy shall appear, the time of true tranquillity were the taboo that binds us all is snapped. Truly it will be a great victory for many. Followers of the princess will be delighted—_

The rest of the paper had been cut off. Chrome glanced fearfully at Mukuro, understanding a little. Kimiko was the woman in her dreams— at least that was established. The woman who had fallen ill and cursed Daemon for reasons unbeknown to Chrome. Was she, Chrome, a direct descended of her? Did they share the same lineage? A sensible side of Chrome didn't want t believe this. She wanted to denounce it and pretend that she hadn't read it, but Mukuro's conviction unnerved her. And there was the case that, according to Mukuro, somebody had attempted to assassinate her because of it.

_They're jealous of your heritage. Why else would they waste so much effort to rid of you?_

"I hope I have clarified some things for you now, my sweet Chrome. You must understand why I need you now. We must aid each other and destroy the curse that is bound to me. It is a reversal case. If I die, you live and if you die, I live. One of us has to die in order to balance out the mist attribute that has been bestowed to both of us. So in order to prevent that, we must work together to reverse the curse," Mukuro extended his hand and smiled grimly, "are you with me on this, my dear Chrome?"

_He will protect you from your perpetrators. Take him as an ally and trust him so that he can support you. You need him as much as he needs you. He will teach you many things._ Her conscience said, slyly nudging her.

"Okay," she said without hesitation, knowing that she would understand the situation more clearly if she stayed next to Mukuro.

* * *

**A/N: **_Tada-ah~ I finished with this one, and I must say, I'm impressed with the results. I toned down Mukuro's dramatic-ness and tried to make him a little serious about the situation. Oh and I made the prophecy a more ominous, because believe you me, I have a better idea than the initial one. Wait and see~_

_I added more of Chrome's conscience because 1: it's fun to write. 2: It's part of the plot now. Then again, to find out how, you will see~_

_Review and I will convert this into chocolate flapjack. (I have an unholy fetish for them.)_


	9. Craziness, flame roulette and confession

**A/N: **_I'm back from the roller- coaster of 'life' and geek-mode. Still, I had much time to evaluate this story and change some things. Not the initial aim, but some parts such as smoothing out potential plot holes, clearing out the disease known as 'OOC' and generally sorting out a few odd things here and there.( Including the summary.) so please check it out because some parts have gone through major changes.)_

_Can I thank you all for the support so far? __Ik hou van jullie allemaal! **(I love you all** in Dutch.) Many thanks to: _**Frost190, MelodicWaters, Iwataki, Sparrowfeathers, Mint Cream, ChocolateChipMuffins, Swanfrost1, Indianwolfhelper, Mystic Queen, Nobody, Chust moi and Jm Boli.**

_Your reviews made me so happy and positive, even after I was feeling a little down with my writing. T.T _

_So thank you! XD_

_And my little sister who ran through the story plot with me and gave me extra ideas. You rock! (Only for now.)_

* * *

**To my sister: Dude, next time you want to review my chapter, don't use my OWN account to review. It's absolutly silly and funny too (I admit) but I end up looking like a fool who reviews her own story ^^**

**I'm warning you! XD**

* * *

_Flush!_

Water swirled and swished together as Chrome yet again emptied this morning's breakfast from her stomach. She touched her abdomen and wasn't surprised to feel it had gotten all tender and painful to the touch. She wasn't sure where this sudden illness had come from. She could just not keep anything in her stomach anymore and every time she did try, she would be rushing to the toilet half an hour later. Bianchi advised that if it persisted any further, she would have to pay a visit to Dr. Shamal who undoubtedly would cure her of this sudden disease that had struck her. After all, he was an expert in curing women (According to Bianchi, he had strictly emphasised that he cured _only_ females.) But Chrome didn't want to go to anybody. All she wanted to do right now was lie in bed and think about all that Mukuro had told her last night.

She was up all night, unable to sleep and thinking about all that she had been told. She analysed every word Mukuro had used and tried coming up with a perfect explanation. But every time she did try, she would find that things just _didn't_ add up. Mukuro had said that she had a strong flame of resolution, enough to ignite a class A ring and that it had been triggered by a pressure. However after enrolling into the academy and having her flame of resolution tested by the flame equalizer, it was determined that she was a class C. So how could Mukuro say that she had a great flame within her if the flame equalizer sorted her out into the class C range? The flame equalizer analyzed all types of flames and was never wrong, according to old man Talbot. He had specifically created it to sort out flames and specified dorms for all residents of the academy.

Another thing that didn't add up to Chrome, even after deeply thinking about it, was the issue with the priestess Kimiko. She had guessed that it was the woman in her dreams. But she didn't get how Mukuro had found out that she had a direct lineage towards her. Chrome herself was unaware of it and she wasn't still sure about the connections she had with her and why she even did dream about her sometimes. But Mukuro talked about her as though he lived with her in the past. He had even admitted to her that he wasn't the only one who was aware of this—about the prophecy. Other people were after her and Chrome did not even give them any reason to kill her. She was just a quiet, shy, law-abiding student and daughter who rarely got into trouble.

Things changed for her the moment Mukuro entered her life unexpectedly; suddenly everything began to explode into life. She felt more like a fugitive now that Mukuro admitted his motives. Did she really believe that one of them would have to die for the sake of the prophecy? Even though she pledged to help him she refused to believe about the prophecy and knew that if she did, she would be succumbing to Mukuro's whims. It wasn't as though she disliked Mukuro for dropping that bombshell, she still harboured feelings she was unsure of towards him, but the fact remained that deep down, he was using her for something much more. Something he wasn't admitting to.

"Chrome? Where are you? I have your schedule and timetable here for you, classes are about to start!" the voice of Bianchi shook Chrome out of her reverie. Quickly, Chrome re-flushed the toilet and gurgled a bit of water from the sink before spitting it out. She didn't want to worry Bianchi and make her suspect that she had been ill. She would have been rushed straight to Dr. Shamal's office without any consequences and Chrome didn't want that. She had developed a fear from hospital and treatments ever since she had betrayed Nurse Yoko by breaking her heart.

"I'm coming, wait!" she cried, opening the door and peeking through. She could see Bianchi sitting on her bed, papers fluttered around her. She was counting something.

"What were you doing?" she asked, tearing her gaze away from the paper as Chrome put on her uniform, "you're going to be late on your first day."

Chrome averted her gaze and nodded silently as she put on her uniform, feeling a little excited about finally starting classes and becoming one of the students. Suddenly, all thoughts of Mukuro and the prophecy were temporarily forgotten and she wondered how her first day in school would play out. She wouldn't get bullied would she? Not with Haru and the girls with her, right? Would she even be in the same class as them? Millions of questions buzzed through her brain as she tried calming her frazzled nerves.

"Are you excited?" Bianchi seemed to have read her thoughts. She smiled warmly at her.

"A little," Chrome admitted reluctantly, putting on her shoes as Bianchi strode towards her, papers littered all around her.

"Well, I have your timetable and lesson schedule in here, and unfortunately enough your math teacher will not be pleased to find that you are late—_even_ if you're new." Bianchi passed the paper to Chrome, "he's a bit…how should I put it? Royally perturbed by any student who arrives later than him. But don't worry, I'll intercede for you."

Chrome read her timetable quickly, skimming through the words and reading the classroom doors and the time each lesson started. She noticed that she was in with the other class C students as each class door number ended with a big C. Slightly disappointed—even though she was prepared for it—she folded the timetable and nodded at Bianchi, her jittery nerves calming a little as she stood up. She hoped that the girls were in the same classroom as her. She didn't want to be scrutinized by the student body because she was new.

"Are you prepared for your first lesson? I laid out your exercise books, textbooks, calculators and anything else that you will need," Bianchi provided, leading her towards the long narrow corridor, "I paid for it personally with my own allowance card, but don't worry, I won't ask you to pay it back."

Chrome nodded, feeling happy and lighter than she had been the whole week. She tried blocking out thoughts of yesterday's tirade from Mukuro and tried focusing on the present. Last night Mukuro had said that he would lead her to the library were everything began so that she could understand more of what she was letting herself in for. Though the bad thing about it now was that it was being protected by the Trinessete Agents since Mukuro's previous break-in had alerted them and now many flame spells held the secluded library. Of course Mukuro assured her that it would be nothing to break in again and that he could dispel it easily with a snap of his fingers.

"Room C3, room C3," Bianchi murmured, whilst looking at the timetable, "we're later than I expected." She stopped and looked at the room in front of her and nodded silently to herself before facing Chrome, "Well, it seems that we have been in front of the room without realizing it. Allow me to get in and intercede for you."

Chrome held Bianchi's hand and she was gently pushed into the room. Instantly the teacher—he looked about Chrome's age, was he really a teacher?—turned to face them in a 'how-dare-you-disturb-my-class' way and grinned in what Chrome could only describe as a psychopath's smile. He was a blond teacher with bangs that covered his eyes, crowned with a silver tiara and a permanent Cheshire grin. The Cheshire grin was now aimed at Bianchi and Chrome, though it was evident that he was peeved at the disturbance of his class.

"Ushishi~ Bianchi, what is this?" he pointed at Chrome.

She could feel a blush creeping to her face as everybody in the classroom stopped what they were doing and stared at her, waiting for her reaction. She could only see Haru in the back, mouthing incoherently and moving her arms.

Bianchi smiled in a professional charming way, having been used to interceding for many students and said, "Belphegor. Meet your new student Chrome Dokuro who has transferred from a girl's school in Japan. She has been _especially requested_ by Mukuro Rokudo to attend this academy, so I hope you take good care of her," she ended it in a dangerous tone and her eyes flashed as her words sunk in.

"Mukuro?" Belphegor frowned, glancing at Chrome, his smile faltering "Ushishi~ what a surprise. Prince Mukuro has invited her?"

Suddenly the classroom erupted and the noise level escalated. Whispers and loud chattering could be heard. Chrome looked pained and realized that the topic had switched to her. Many were wondering how she had gotten a popular prince to enrol her into the most prestigious school and what their relationship was. Conspicuous whisperings of Chrome being a long lost sister of Mukuro resurfaced through the noise, people pointed at her hair and how similar it was to Mukuro's. They looked at her and judged her, and Chrome felt like meat being appraised in a butchers shop. Was it happening again? Was this KokuyoLadiesAcademy all over again?

"Silence!" Belphegor ordered and the noise and chattering ceased completely as the students sat to attention. Belphegor grinned and with good measure threw a silver knife at one of the student's chair. The student looked shocked, his eyes as wide as saucers, "Next time you talk when I tell you, ushishishi~ You can never over talk a prince."

"Yes sir," a simultaneous chorus of voices coursed through the room, obediently resuming to their work.

"I see you're still as rigid with your discipline as ever," Bianchi noted with a wry smile, looking at the students who were hunched over their notebooks, barely making a peep.

"It's a royal duty to discipline all peasants," Belpheghor countered, pointing at his silver crown, "Ushishishi~"

Bianchi rolled her eyes and ushered Chrome in, "Well, you'd better take care of her…." She leaned in closer and whispered, "or Mukuro will hear of this."

"Are you threatening the prince?"

"Nope, I'm merely warning you," Bianchi retaliated, smiling as she adjusted her briefcase and nodded her assent at Chrome. With one last glance she waved and exited out of the room, her heels the only sound reverberating through the classroom wall.

Belpheghor frowned and without facing Chrome pointed at a seat, "Sit, the prince is in the middle of a lesson," he ordered, turning to face the interactive board and writing down a complicated equation that would have even made a university graduate break in a sweat.

Chrome obediently sat down next to Haru who happened to be sitting in the middle of the room. She smiled wanly and Haru's eyes widened with happiness as she mouthed, _'I'm so glad you're here'_ to her before turning to face the class, her attention on the equation that was being written down by Belphegor the math teacher. Chrome found it odd that he referred to himself as prince when clearly he partook in nothing the original 7 princes participated in. And to top it all, he wore a flashy tiara and Chrome wondered if it was real.

"Ushishi~ Before I ask you to work this equation out, I want all you peasants to partake in a warm up exercise so that the new peas—Chrome knows what we have covered," Belphegor announced, grinning manically as he produced 10 of his silver knifes, and carefully, laid it out on the desk, their sharp points glinting, "you know what happens if you get your answers wrong~"

Haru shivered involuntary and faced Chrome before providing some information to her, "This is a dangerous class-desu~ the teacher injures you with his knife if you get an answer wrong and he ignites it with his flames too! They're invisible and you don't know what hit you! Be careful Chrome-chan!"

Chrome didn't know how to react to that. A teacher purposely injuring a student if he got an answer wrong? Was this really the education of the students in this Academy? Was this really the pathway to her popularity? Chrome looked at the teacher's manic eyes and assured herself that it was true; the teacher really did intend to harm the students if they got an answer wrong. She hoped that she wouldn't be picked to answer anything because her mathematical side of the brain was nil. She had a feeling that she would be inflicted by that knife many times before she learned her lesson.

Belphegor pointed at the girl sitting in the front, "If a peasant is cut up by an assassin into two thirds and a cannibal comes to eat a part of it, how many is left?"

"One third," the girl said with a slight tremor in her voice. Her brown hair framed her expression, but Chrome knew she was afraid.

A knife flew right into her desk, a little away from her abdomen. She flinched in surprise and looked at Belphegor, her blue eyes startled, "What have I taught you? Ushishi~ we're dealing with a cannibal so none will be left. The peasant is dead." He shook his head and pointed at another girl, "If you kill your best friend and you're caught, what are the chances of you being sentenced?"

"I d-d-on't know!" She stuttered. She flinched as a knife seared right through her arm and embedded itself on the surface of her skin. She cried out in pain and pulled the knife out, thankful that it had been shallow and trembled, looking fearfully at the teacher.

"None again, ushishi~ you have flames that can work to your advantages," Belphegor looked at his students, his grin fading. He grabbed another of his silver knives, their sharp ends gleaming through the filtering sunlight. He sat atop the desk and frowned, "You peasants haven't learned anything. You do not use your minds to learn anything."

Chrome noticed Haru's evasive look, and wondered what the teacher was talking about. The questions were not relevant at all to maths. Chrome's heart deflated, the seriousness of the teacher affecting her mood. How was she going to survive through the day? Without a doubt his sullen mood had been partially affected by Bianchi's underlying threat. Was this in a way her fault? Chrome suddenly felt guilty and wondered why she always managed to ruin the mood wherever she was. Was it as M.M had once said? Was she never going to really ever fit in?

_You fool! You are selfishly thinking about yourself. Not everything is all about you!_ Her conscience burst, admonishing her.

"The prince is unhappy, very unhappy," Belphegor said dangerously, "I'm not excited by your response and I'm getting bored."

"Here comes the dangerous part-desu~" Haru whispered to Chrome, her brown eyes as big as saucers, "he's going to do what he wants. He is in a bad mood today."

Chrome gulped and nodded in understanding, keeping an eye on the young blond who was now sauntering slowly to her side. Was he going to approach them? What was he going to do? Chrome wondered what he had in mind. She certainly hoped that it didn't involve her.

"Ushishi~ the prince will play a game, what do you think peasants? We will pause our math," he said, stopping right in front of Chrome and Haru's seat. She felt Haru grip her arm, her nails digging right into her skin. Chrome didn't know what to be afraid of; Haru's fear or the teacher's impending threat.

"Yes, sir," the voices of the students echoed hollowly, wary of the teacher's approach.

"The prince wants something fun because he is bored. The prince wants to be entertained so we will play," he smiled sadistically and revelled in their fear, "what do you think peasants? Ushishi~"

He chuckled and sat at the top of Chrome's. If it weren't for his bangs hiding his eyes, Chrome could swear that his eyes were boring into hers. She felt her heart rate palpitating faster in her ribcage. Haru was studiously glancing in her textbook and running her pen through a question, not daring to look at Belphegor.

"How about we play—" he began, facing Chrome, "flame—"

Three loud gongs sounded through the room, each one elongated by three colourful flashes. Belphegor gave an irritated sigh and stood up, his eyes fixed on the clock that hung on the classroom wall. He huffed and kicked a stray chair.

"You peasants have been saved by the bell. But I will continue my game in the next class. The prince wants to be entertained, ushishi~"

Beside Chrome, Haru exhaled a relieved sigh. She stood up, her eyes comically wide. Quickly she grabbed her books and slung her bag across her shoulder. She nodded at Chrome to follow her out with the rest of the bustling crowd. Relieved students streamed out, excitedly whispering about their near miss and how they would like to avoid their math classes from today on. Chrome did hear a few students whisper that the teacher's bad temper was affected by Chrome and Bianchi's late entrance.

"OhmiGod!" Haru said after they were out of hearing range. She drew Chrome near and whispered, "that was the scariest class-desu~! The teacher was really angry."

"Why?" Chrome asked, though she already knew. She expected a rant from Haru, blaming her for the teacher's evident bad mood.

Haru's answer surprised her, "Because he likes bloodshed! It isn't your fault Chrome-chan! He likes throwing random questions and injuring people as he pleases. But in here they say that you have to prepare for controversy and have your flame rings always ignited to support you. Belphegor said that peasants always have to be ready for anything. It is why we use flames."

"We always use flames?" Chrome asked, glancing at her small ring. Did that mean that even simple lessons had to involve flame ignition? She had a feeling she would be seeing Dr. Shamal a lot because she still found igniting her ring a difficult task. But, she still had Mukuro's offer at hand and she knew she could learn something from him.

Haru nodded her head vigorously, "Yes-desu~. In every class we have to use one. But Haru hates the math teacher. He's creepy. But Bianchi said that he is a genius and the only one who could teach us math-desu~!"

Genius? He looked like he was the same age as them. Chrome didn't doubt that he was creepy; she had seen it first hand and didn't want to experience it. She wondered what kind of game they would have played, had the bell for break not rung. He mentioned something about flame. She posed her question to Haru, whose eyes widened.

"Flame roulette-desu~ a dangerous game were somebody always get injured badly if they don't answer the trivia questions properly. Haru played one once and I was scared because I didn't know how to play. We have to use our flames against ourselves. There is a special flame gun used to ignite a small dose of your flame into the machine, enough to injure any innocent person. When everybody's flame is inside the gun, you have to pull the trigger if you answers a question wrong and we don't stop until somebody is badly singed by the flame," Haru's lips trembled as she gushed the information, "once a girl got injured badly because of it, desu~"

A shocked silence followed as Chrome tried digesting the information she was given. Was Belphegor really willing to play such a game at the cost of his entertainment? Chrome felt duped. This was another pile of lie that Mukuro had invented. The school isn't the save haven she had first imagined. It was a trap. Chrome didn't know whether she could cope with atrocious games such as flame roulette or teacher's injuring students for their own satisfaction.

_Where else do you belong Chrome? Life is good for you here. You have made friends and did things that would have been impossible in your old school,_ her conscience—who frequently visited her when she was down—said.

"What lesson do you have?" Haru asked, peering through Chrome's paper, "Ah! English! Dino-san teaches it~" She sang happily, "He's the kindest teacher in the whole school-desu~"

"Do you have him too?" Chrome asked, glancing at the vacant corridor. It seemed that the students had already left for their next classes.

"No, but Hana and Kyoko do. I'm at the other block~" she pouted and folded her arms, "but we can still see each other at lunch time."

Chrome smiled wanly and traipsed slowly towards her locker, Haru silently behind her. She hoped that her experience with Dino would be far better than Belphegor. Haru had just assured her that he was the kindest teacher, but to what measure? Chrome had become more wary and edgy and her previous cynicism which she thought she had buried long ago after redeeming herself; had resurfaced and clawed its way forward. It didn't help that there were people after and that she had unknowingly become public enemy number one because of a title that she didn't even believe was bestowed upon her. She knew that many would snort at the idea that a princess existed, so how would they react if some people suspected it was her?

Chrome looked back and forth as she approached her locker. She knew that she shouldn't have felt as edgy as she was now, but everything, including the class fiasco had made her cagey and suspicious. Slowly she got out her allowance card, and with her eyes on the bemused Haru she swiped it. She watched as it lit from red to green, signalling that it was safe to open. Bianchi had taught her the benefits of her allowance card and Chrome felt really grateful that she didn't have to go through the hassle of haggardly going through the combination locks—a trouble she frequently had at her last school.

"What are you doing Chrome-chan?" Haru asked, a baffled expression on her perky face. She stood next to Chrome, "we're late for class-desu~"

Chrome nodded, glancing at her locker. She knew what she was looking for. She wanted to know whether or not everything about yesterday had been a dream. She didn't doubt herself to be crazy—she knew that Nurse Yoko and the doctors had to restrain her in the early days due to her hallucinations—but she wanted to confirm it with her own eyes. If it was true and Mukuro had said those words to her last night, she knew that he would write a letter in her locker confirming the time they would visit the old library. Where everything began, he said.

"Aw, Chrome," Haru moaned, glancing at her watch, "I'm very late for my biology class and Squalo is going to shout at me," she stood by her side and frowned, "what are you looking for?"

"Nothing," Chrome replied evasively, her voice barely a whisper. She crouched low and exhaled loudly when she found the object that she was looking for. The letter Mukuro had written. A deep disappointment pitted her stomach. Quickly she grabbed the aforementioned letter and read the familiar handwriting of the boy she had thought she knew. Mukuro was clouded in more mystery than her, and Chrome wondered if there was other things he was hiding from her.

_My dear Chrome._

_My deepest apology for shocking you with **that** information yesterday. My intention was to enlighten you, not to make you cry. I' give my humble apology, forgive me my dearest._

"What's that?" Haru asked, straining to look at the letter in Chrome's hands.

A blush tinged Chrome's cheeks and she continued to read. Haru had gotten the message and with a knowing look, winked and sauntered out, waving goodbye. She had a lesson to go to and she would grill Chrome later on until she spilled all the juicy information—or so she claimed.

_You must have been surprised about the revelation. It is not information that it is to be treated lightly. But I know that you are strong, and it is a will I admire of you. Even though you have agreed to help me—or rather us—I know that you are still mistrusting of me. I see it in your eyes and it pains me to see so._

_It is thus I have decided to escort you to the library were it all began. Lunch is the available time for all princes and I want to show you many things before that. The Trinesette agents are merely a slight obstacle._

_M.R_

It was signed off with his trademark smiley pineapple. Chrome sighed, running a hand through her hair. Even after all this time, she was feeling an empty void within her. She felt dissatisfied and Mukuro had noticed. Was it because deep down, Chrome wished it could be true? She wished that the route to the prophecy would lead her to her popularity? She decided that it would be safe to go with Mukuro and find out what he really wanted from her. She wondered how she would explain her absence to the girls

"Herbivore," a cold commanding voice broke through her thoughts, "why are you truanting from class?"

Chrome spun around to face a teenager with cold calculating blue eyes and dark hair. His face was set in stern disapproval as he appraised her. He had a tonfa raised, and Chrome wondered where he was aiming it at.

The boy blinked at her, a grimace on his lips, "You are the new girl? Chrome Dokuro. Mukuro sent you?" he said Mukuro's name as though it was bile stuck in his throat. He clucked his tongue, "What are you doing here?"

Chrome gripped the letter in her hand and crumpled the piece of paper—an imitation of the day she had done the same thing to her history teacher—and blustered, "I'm sorry! I was going to class."

Something about the boy seemed familiar. Where had she seen him from? She racked her brain, searching.

The boy narrowed his eyes, "Since you are new I'll let you off. But remember this: Herbivores do not last long in this Academy,"

It was then that Chrome realized who she had been talking to. She couldn't believe that she hadn't realized it before. His pictures had been in her face ever since Bianchi explained everything about the Academy. She should have realized before.

_Hibari Kyoya, Vongola cloud prince of the purple dorm._

* * *

**A/N: **

_A brief meeting with Hibari—and yes, he does exist here. Still I tried to make this chapter informative XD_

_There__ is a reason why I chose the Varia as the specified teachers of the Academy. One, it would be fun to see crazy assassins teaching. I mean who doesn't want a doze of craziness from our favourite assassins? (Especially-ushishi~-Belphegor )Another is….well, the other reason is kind of top secret currently. Shh, dangerous information! O.O  
Nah, I kid. Though it is top secret information, it isn't dangerous as such. Just find out why~_

_The other teachers are just Dino and…..somebody I will mention in the next chapter (Hopefully) and boy will some people be surprised. XD (I love surprises.)_

_Still, Chrome's cynicism has returned and well, Mukuro is kind of messing with her mind isn't he? That's Mukuro for you. And let's not forgot the Trinesette agents, our lovely agents of justice~ I gave no clue for them so I won't be surprised if you're baffled._

_I'd like to hear your opinions, suggestions, criticism. Review please and it will become a tea to soothe my sore throat. Semi-skimmed and two spoons please. ^^_


	10. Knights special: Luce's guilt

**A/N:**_ This chapter is more like chapter 9.2. Because I can't really move on until I explain what is going on the other side with the knights and the princess. Whilst Chrome is in lessons and going through her own drama, this is happening with the others basically. XD_

_So it is a chapter, but not a chapter. ^^ But it still was exciting to write because I'm using a LOT of this for future reference~ Ooh, can't wait! :)_

Is it me or is the review count dwindling? o.o...Oh well, still mucho thanks to:_ **thuyngan.2111, Nobody, Frost190, Sparrowfeathers, Swanfrost15, ChocolateChipMuffins, Mystic Queen, mariiaaa-chan and my sister who guised herself as me...**_

* * *

"Grandmother!" a young Yuni cried, rushing towards Luce who was lying on her bed, propped up with the aid of her pillows. She draped her arms around her and hugged her tightly, burying her face in her chest. She sniffed, taking in her aroma and clutched tightly to her white robe. "Are you okay, Grandmother Luce?"

In answer, Luce glared at Reborn. He smirked in return. Luce knew without a doubt that it was Reborn who had tipped her off. It was very Rebornesque.

She sighed, detangling her granddaughter's arms from her own and smiled reassuringly at her, wiping away the tears in her eyes. Luce did not want this. She did not enjoy this _one bit_. She had specifically made sure that Yuni found out nothing about her current situation. Even though some may have deemed it as a selfish act, Luce just wanted the best for her granddaughter. She didn't want her to see her like this...so helpless and strapped in bed. Luce had tried her best to make sure that Yuni had never found out anything by making her mother, Aria, swear that she would not tell her anything until she reaches a certain age. Aria had agreed, wishing the best for her daughter, and asked her whether or not she will tell Yuni that she had the same gift.

Luce didn't know. A part of her wanted to tell her, but another part of her wanted Yuni to be more mature, so that she could understand the situation more. Yuni, her granddaughter was still too young. Luce didn't want to burden her with information. It was unfair to burden a six year old with information, but it was also selfish to hide important information that counted on her life. Luce was currently in a limbo and confused.

"Darling, I'm fine," Luce said in her sugary sweet tone, "I just had a small headache is all," she hugged the little 6 year old and placed a placid smile on her face, trying her best to placate a reassuring scene.

"But Uncle Reborn said you were really ill," she sniffed, her blue eyes watering. "I don't want you to die grandmother. I'll be lonely if you do."

The occupants of the room awed at that. Luce could see Skull holding back his own tears from the back of the room and Fon placing a comforting hand on his back and heaved a sigh.

"I'm not going to die. At least not now," she sat up and winced as she felt a sudden lurch of nausea. She held back the bile that was gathering around her throat and straightened up, quickly pulling the water bottle that was nestling between her pillows and gulped it down, her eyes on Verde who seemed to have been noting something down. After she drained the bottle, she smiled contently and lay back on her pillow.

Yuni watched her grandmother, holding her hand tightly. Luce felt happy that she had the moral support, but everybody seemed to have suffocated her with their concern. It was just an hour ago that she had her small 'accident' and she was glad that it was over with. She had been cold with dread ever since. She would not want to relive _that_ again.

"Are you feeling okay now, korra!?" Collenello asked, stepping forward and pulling out a chair and sitting down on it.

"Of course she isn't, dummy! Can't you see?" Lal said, pointing at the pallid Luce.

Luce held up her hands weakly, trying to cease any rift that was about to start. Her headache was too unbearable and she could barely keep her eyes open. Her hand fluttered to her chest and self-consciously, she touched the orange pacifier that was dimming with its weak flame. Keeping it alive and flaring was using up most of her energy. She knew that if anything happened to her, she would have to pass it down to her successor in order to relive the stability of the knights. Was that time soon? She wondered, as she glanced at the concerned inhabitants of the room.

"I think it will be best if you told us what happened to you Luce," Fon said, "we want to help you and keeping quiet about your situation isn't helping us."

"_I_ tried that Fon. She's still being hush-hush about it," Reborn countered, giving Luce a sideways glance. Luce felt a little unnerved by his gaze; Reborn looked as though he knew something. He couldn't possibly have…..could he?

"Lu-u-uce! Why can't you tell us?" Skull whined, tears streaking down his face and ruining his make-up.

"I told you guys that it would be safer if you didn't know," Luce said, giving them pleading looks. She squeezed Yuni's hand and gave her a watery smile.

"Even if I try to pay you for the information?" Viper asked, holding a thick bag filled with money.

"Even with money," Luce confirmed rolling her eyes and shaking her head at the huge sum of money. Luce had plenty of money and she didn't need to be bribed.

"Interesting," Verde muttered, rubbing at his chin, "your reluctance to tell us what you saw is piquing my curiosity. Perhaps it was something horrifying, enough to make you, a grown adult, weak-kneed. I'm thoroughly amazed at how you have managed to hold down the information, even with Reborn's famous torture and tell method," he scribbled on his notepad and frowned.

Luce held down a snort, "Reborn's torture and tell method won't work on me. I am a woman of my words, so I don't break down because I'm threatened," she glanced at Reborn, "something you shouldn't even be doing to your senior."

Reborn just smirked. It was the kind of smile that would irk people. The 'I-know-something-you-don't' smile. Reborn was up to something and Luce wondered what it could have been.

"Grandmother, you will be fine won't you? This won't happen again, right?" Yuni asked, fiddling with the pacifier, "please promise me!"

"Your grandmother will be fine. This is just a small phase and she'll get over it," Lal said, giving Luce a meaningful glance.

Luce touched her faltering flame and doubted it. She knew that she would need a great amount of flame to surmount the 'small phase'. She wondered what really would happen if the flame in her pacifier completely dissipated and disappeared. Would she cease to be? Or would something else happen? Luce tried remembering about anything that would give her any small indication. When she was knighted, what was she told about the pacifier? She closed her eyes and concentrated on the masked man. The Checker-faced man who knighted her and the rest. Did he mention anything?

With a sudden spasm, she coughed, her body rocking forward. She held up her hand, closed her eyes and lay back down—much to the knights' displeasure. Yuni watched her with wide eyes, her warm hands holding tightly to her clammy palm.

"Luce! You're scaring use!" Skull moaned, drawing near her bedside, "what just happened?"

_Concentrate Luce, think._

"It seems that much concentration and effort results in sudden spasms of her body. I have noted that much of her flame in her pacifier is decreasing rapidly," Verde droned, nodding to himself and writing down his evaluations.

_There must have been something mentioned in that subject, right?_

"I noticed too korra!" Collenello cried in much alarm, pointing at the fluctuating pacifier.

_Pacifier, pacifier, pacifier. Think._

"That seems to be quite worrying," Fon said, nodding at Reborn who was staring at the wavering flame in Luce's pacifier, "how will she be able to perform the Flame Transfusion Ceremony at the ball?"

_Flame transfusion. Why does something about it sound familiar? _Luce thought.

She opened her eyes with much irritation. There was nothing she could think of and her mind was blank. Hadn't the Checker-faced man mentioned anything? She sat up, blinking rapidly, focusing on the concerned looks of her friends and family. She gave a lopsided smile, easing the tension in the room. The Sky flame attribute had a tendency to calm and ease even the worst of situations. All that was needed was a smile and all would be fine, for the meantime.

But this time it didn't work.

"Luce," Reborn growled, "tell us what is happening."

"It's affecting us all, I must admit," Fon said, sitting down on the stool, calmly breathing out and sighing.

Luce's eyes flitted back and forth across the room. Should she tell them? It would worry them more if she admitted that she herself was confused. Luce was never confused. She always relied on her future premonitions, but her own future had always been hazy. She had an idea, but it was baseless facts and she had to speculate before she could even make a solid theory. Right now, she didn't know anything. All she had was the premonition of a dark future.

"It's something that will sadden you all," she began in an uncharacteristically dark tone. Her chirpy tone and bright happiness had been erased and was replaced by a dark Luce.

"That is more than we had gotten from you," Lal said.

It was true that this was the first clue that she had given and Luce wondered if more would slip. She had already promised to herself that she wouldn't tell anybody. There wasn't anything that she could have done to prevent it. Premonition wasn't a gift of preventing futuristic disasters. It had been already written in black and white, and Luce could do nothing but watch.

So why was she feeling so guilty?

Fon stared at her, a small understanding lighting his eyes. He coughed discreetly, "I think we should change the subject to the matter at hand. The ceremonial ball for the affirmed princes who will be officially acknowledged as the princes of the Academy."

"I have no direct consequences to the ceremonial ball," Lal offered, sighing.

"Now that you put the subject up," Reborn began, "how is Luce going to attend with such a low flame supply? She cannot commit the ritual with such a small flame."

The focus was on her pacifier again. Luce attempted at a breezy smile, trying her best to lure them into a fall sense of security. She sat up, her head resting against the many pillows, "It's fine guys. I can focus on the flame to reignite it. Who knows? By the time the Ceremonial ball rolls in, I will be fit and ready that you wouldn't have guessed a thing!"

A dubious silence followed. Luce felt her granddaughter Yuni tugging at her sleeves, a firm determination glinting in her eyes.

"I can give you my flames, grandmother! You don't have to die!" Yuni pointed at the ring that was nestled neatly on her finger. A high class B faltering towards an A. Luce felt proud that her granddaughter at such a young age had that much intense flame within her. It was hard for the sky attribute to reach an A, because the flame type was very, very rare. Only few people were bestowed with the element and many thought that it was a blessing.

"It would be very hard to commit," Reborn said, interrupting the relatives "a Flame Transfusion can only be done if the donor has a higher flame resolution than the recipient. Or else it would jeopardize both the donor and the recipient's flame resolution and in worse case scenarios, even result in extensive health damage or worse."

There was a pregnant pause after Reborn dropped the bombshell. Luce felt a fluttering panic and wondered why she suddenly felt agitated. Was it because she knew that there was no way to revive her own flame? Or perhaps it was due to her confusion of not knowing what will happen if the flame finally dimmed.

"Interesting," Verde drawled, putting his pen aside, "the donor has to have a higher flame resolution? Have you considered the Trinisette Agents Luce? I'm sure that their sky ring holder has enough flame to ignite your feeble flame. I would highly recommend that you perform a Sky Flame Transfusion with them so that you can prepare yourself with the upcoming ball event."

Everybody waited for Reborn to counter the suggestion, but he was silent and in deep thought.

It was Luce who broke the silence, "I know you all mean well, but do you know that if I do have a successful Flame Transfusion and my pacifier is reignited to a fuller health, that there is still the slight chance that I may have unconscious visions again, causing a lot of my flames to be drained with exhaustion?"

"We will cross that bridge when we reach it," Fon said, placing a calm hand on Luce's shoulders, "for now, I think that Verde's suggestion is excellent. The Trinnessete Agents are experts at their job and you can have a Flame Transfusion with them."

Yuni nodded in agreement, happy to reach a conclusion, "I think it is great too!"

They didn't get it, Luce thought with dismay. Her destiny was inevitable; there was nothing she could do to prevent it. She had already had the vision of the dark future to come; she had already seen the heartbreak and the destruction that followed. And she was here, helpless and strapped in bed, unable to do anything to prevent the coming future. She wondered if it really was time to pass on her power to her heir. Luce desperately needed to consult her daughter Aria, but she was conducting a mission far away from Sicily, along with her intelligent spy team—the members of the CEDEF. She hoped that she would arrive soon; there was many things left to do before she truly left her legacy to her successor. She hoped that she could be well and alive to witness and participate in the Ceremonial ball.

"That's decided then!" Lal said, as though Luce had given her consent, "now we can move on without the added worry."

"You will be fine though, Luce?" Skull asked, still sensitive about Luce's 'episode'. He had a soft spot for Luce because she always stuck up for him when the other knights ganged up on him. Life without Luce wouldn't be life.

Luce nodded, her eyes shining brightly—even though deep down she felt wretched—and said, "Of course Skull! I told you guys not to worry. I'll send for the Trinisette agents and I'll refill the flame in my pacifier. I'll be fit again~"

She didn't miss the dubious look on Reborn's face as he studied her. What was his problem? She thought, feeling self-conscious. It was as though Reborn knew something and he wasn't telling her. Did he sense that she was lying? She hoped for her own sake that he wasn't. She couldn't imagine what would happen if Reborn confronted her. He had a way of making somebody crumble and confess with his eyes.

"I'm so happy!" Yuni, a child who was easy to please, sang, clutching on her robe, "you're going to get better!"

Luce smiled warmly at her granddaughter, but before she could open her mouth, a sharp concise knock interrupted them. Luce gave a swift glance at the door and waited for the door to open. But when nobody said anything, she shook her head.

"Come in," she replied, waiting for the person on the other side to acknowledge her order.

A familiar spiky haired boy entered sheepishly, an abashed smile on his face as he surveyed the room. His eyes dropped to Luce, lying on the bed, her face a reminiscent of her past-self. His eyes widened, and his mouth formed an 'O' shape as he quickly rushed to her side.

"Luce!" he cried, clutching her hands.

Luce smile widened as her favourite prince and student stood in front of her, "Tsu-Tsu! What brought you here?"

She knew the answer, but she wanted to confirm it.

Tsuna blushed at being addressed as 'Tsu-Tsu' by Luce, but it was a pet name that stuck. Luce had a found place for him in her heart and he didn't have the guts to tell her that 'Tsu-Tsu' was an embarrassing nickname for a growing 15 year old. Instead, he smiled forcefully and said, "Reborn told me about your condition."

Wrong move.

Luce's eyes narrowed into tiny slits as her eyes searched for the culprit in demand. She sat up straight and addressed the perpetrator when her eyes rested on him, "Reborn," she began calmly—so calmly that you would doubt that she was angry—locking eyes with the infamous hitman, "who told you to deem it appropriate that you tell everybody about my life?"

Reborn smirked, unfazed by her growing anger, and shrugged, "Tsuna is your former student, so he has a right to know about his tutor. Besides, I only told your granddaughter and Tsuna. You make it sound as though I got a megaphone and announced it publicly."

Luce pinched the bridge of her nose, breathing in calmly and erasing her anger, before lying back down. The placid smile was back in place again and the tension had subsided.

The knights gave an audible sigh of relief.

Tsuna's face was the epitome of concern as he looked at Luce, his face marred with worry-lines "What really happened?"

Luce gently smoothed down the creases on his face, a sincere smile on her weary face, "It's okay Tsu-Tsu," she said, "I just went into shock after my latest vision."

Tsuna studied her face, his eyes still filled with worry, "But—," he began, his brown eyes searching, "Reborn said…."

"I'm fine; I'm not dying anytime soon if that is what you are worried about Tsu-Tsu. Reborn wanted to scare you," she said, hugging him close, her voice warm and sugary. She felt really fake. She really wanted to reassure them and she knew that she had no choice but to lie for their sake because the truth was a lot to handle. So why did she feel as though she betrayed them?

Tsuna's face visibly relaxed, his shoulders slumping with relief. It seemed he took Luce's words at face value. The others had too, except for Reborn who still had the suspicious glint in his eyes. Luce pretended to not have seen the evident questioning look in his eyes and lay back down, a serene content smile on her face, as she tried erasing all her previous ordeals.

However that was proving to be hard.

"Luce!"

"Is she unconscious again, korra!"

"Idiot, she's asleep."

"Her breathing does not seem labored."

"She'll be fine, just give her some time."

"Grandmother?"

"Hmph, what a loud ruckus you all create."

"…."

"I think she is asleep too," this came from Tsuna.

Luce eyebrows twitched with irritation. She wanted to sleep! Was that so hard to ask? She was trying her best to clear the thoughts of the haunted eyes of Chrome. She wanted to forgot about her disturbing vision. She wanted to really sleep without any inconveniences or disturbances.

"You should all leave. You idiots seem to like loitering around," Reborn growled, opening the door, "Luce is going to sleep."

Luce smiled, her heart glowing. Thank God for Reborn. She could finally sleep in content, without the other members of the knights disturbing her. She let herself drift to sleep, hearing the faint scuffle of feet's exiting the room.

_Chrome Dokuro. _

It was a simple single thought, but it had Luce's heart palpitating ferociously in a perpetual manner. Quickly she sat up, clutching her heart. She was aware of the faint light streaming from her blinds and the silhouette standing upright against her door. She squinted, getting a closer look and gasped.

"Reborn?"

Reborn leaned against the wall, a serious look on his face. He drew his fedora hat closer to his face so that only his mouth could be visible, "Luce, I want you to tell me the truth."

Luce sat bolt upright, her face stricken. Hadn't the knights' left, with Yuni and Tsuna in tow? So what was Reborn doing here now? Was he really let in on Luce's visions? Did he know about the guilt that was gnawing away at her heart? The worst mistake that the knights had done?

She finally found her voice and managed to assert, "What truth?"

Reborn stared at her, "I know that you lied. And you look guilty about something."

That was the trouble with knowing somebody who knew you tell. Reborn could read Luce like a book.

"I—" it was pointless denying it. Reborn would have gotten to the truth whether she liked it or not. She decided that she could confide in Reborn. After all, the truth would affect them all sooner or later. Luce felt that her guilt would ease if she confessed to Reborn. She didn't know how the knights would feel if they realized that they had committed the biggest mistake in history by enrolling Chrome to the academy. The damage was done and there was nothing that they could do.

Reborn waited patiently, nodding his head.

"I think we made a big mistake when we enrolled Chrome. She is…." Luce paused with a sharp intake of breath, "the catalyst of destruction and the harbinger of chaos. Mukuro made a mistake."

* * *

**A/N:**_ Is this a cliffhanger? Well, guys that's it for now. Luce is about to confess her visions to Reborn! :O….what mistake is this? Chrome is a reasonably harmless girl….isn't she?_

_Still if anybody has read the latest chapter of KHR. Please, I beseech you, erase all thoughts of Checkerface. My Checkerface will be different. ;)_

_Did you enjoy this? Criticism is welcomed as are reviews!~ I have a Chem test in a bit so wish me luck!_


	11. Friendship, Belle and roses

**A/N: **_Whatever excuse I may give you, will inevitably sum up to one thing: _

_Life. __^_^_

_Still I want to thank you awesome, epic, great, cool reviewers who make my and Chrome's day! :D_

_I'm willing to build up on Chrome's character and relationship with the others, if that makes the story slow and boring, then so be it._

_A special thanks to:_** Frost190 **_who had been reviewing from the beginning and gave great concrit. And_ **Swanfrost** _who reviewed nearly every chapter aaaaand_ **fire fist storm **_who absolutely made my day with her beautiful review! *Bow* Thank you all! Including reviewers, favouritors, followers and shadow readers! XD_

* * *

**Library: The princes.**

Tsuna was sitting in the library, reading a book that his English teacher, Dino, had assigned him for homework. It was a project assigned to all the princes, but Tsuna had deferred it until the very last minute and now he was regretting it more than ever. He knew that Dino would not have said anything, but he still felt he was culpable for not having completed it nevertheless. He did not want to exploit his privileges and rights as a prince—he was after all on an envious role where he and the 6 princes were privately tutored by the teachers.

Tsuna did enjoy that privilege, however. He felt that it was more relaxing with only the 6 other princes for company. He knew that if he stepped out of his headquarters, he and the others would inevitably get mobbed by the hordes of fan-girls who were willing to stand for hours on end, waiting just for a glimpse of the princes.

He sighed, running a hand through his coarse hair. He tried reading the text that Dino had set, but the letters were becoming jumbled up. He exhaled loudly; his mind was still focused on his old tutor Luce. He had tried to get her haunted eyes out of his mind, but whenever he closed his eyes, he would see her face, gaunt, pale and sickly.

Tsuna did not have to use his hyper intuition to figure out that she was hiding something. She had been his tutor from the very beginning and Tsuna had become adjusted to reading her emotions, her expressions, her quirks and everything. He felt a little hurt that she couldn't trust him with whatever was burdening her, but he understood the Knights were a secretive group who liked to keep things to themselves.

"Tenth!"

Tsuna spun around to face a panting and excited Gokudera who was cradling a laptop. The Storm prince ran towards the baffled brunet, his face the epitome of excitement. He put his laptop down and with a quick flurry of his fingers, wrote something down on the web.

"Look Tenth!" Gokudera pointed at his laptop screen, "guess what I have found? You do not need to use the yearbook anymore to find a suitable princess for the ball!"

"Eh, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna stared at the laptop and was greeted by a pink and orange page with the bold title '**_Princess of the Ball. Choose yours_**.' He squinted at the screen, "What is it?"

Gokudera was literally foaming from the mouth with excitement, "Don't you see? This is a page were you can choose your desired princess. Imagine…." His face flushed red with excitement, "I can now accomplish my duty as your right-hand prince!"

Tsuna was still a little lost.

"You see, all you have to do is click on this button and you choose the class and flames. But of course I will choose a class that is suitable for you and flame that is compatible for you. It has been said that the Sky flame is compatible with all the other 6 flames, so you will not have any problem. You see, I want you to have a great princess who will reflect your greatness. Shoichie and Spanner have created this page for this purpose anyway. So you see, they have also added bust and um…you know, hip size. Not that you will need to know that Tenth! It will be just used for the purpose of…um…just business. So, shall I help you?" Gokudera gabbled. His arms flailing about as he explained to Tsuna.

"Eh, thank you Gokdura-kun," Tsuna said, his eyes wide with surprise, "but I have already chosen…." He twiddled his thumbs shyly, "my princess."

"That's great! Tell me, so we can search her up. Is she good enough?" Gokudera asked, his hands already pressed to the search button.

"Hiee! No, Gokudera! I…" Tsuna blustered, blushing deeply, his mind on Kyoko.

Gokudera cocked his head to the side, "Okay, tenth! I shall respect your wish. But you can still choose this if you chan—"

"Yo guys!"

Yamamoto had entered with Lambo on his shoulders and Ryohei in tow. They were both carrying books. The Homework project, Tsuna assumed.

"Hello Yamamoto-san, Lambo-kun and Big brother!" Tsuna greeted, smiling as he shoved a little to provide more space.

"Che, why'd baseball idiot, the stupid cow and Lawn-head come for? Nobody requested your presence," Gokudera said. But it was half-hearted, since he also budged up to let some space through for the three princes.

"Haha Gokudera, we only came here to finish the project," Yamamoto explained, laying his books aside on the table.

Ryohei nodded solemnly, "I agree to the extreme! This is a group subject."

"Lambo-sama will not do it! Gyahahaa! Dino-sensei did not give me this project!" Lambo cried with delight, showing his own homework.

Gokudera's face upturned with distaste, "Not much of a group project if that Mukuro bastard and Hibari aren't here."

Tsuna gave an apologetic look, "Um…Hibari excused himself to patrol the school with his disciplinary committee. Remember? He's always free on Lunch-times to patrol. He already gave in his part," Tsuna showed them the paper that had been lying there.

It was true that Hibari had chosen to patrol the school at lunch-times, so that he could sniff out any 'herbivores' that were truanting from class. It was a job he relished.

"What about Mukuro?" Yamamoto asked, biting his pen thoughtfully.

"Oya, I heard my name," Mukuro said, conveniently entering the library at that very second. He too was laden with books and papers. He smirked when he surveyed the room, sitting down.

Gokudera growled under his breath. Mukuro wasn't exactly the most popular of the 7 princess. He created a bad reputation for himself, and Gokudera had become extremely suspicious of him. Only Tsuna and Yamamoto were willing to give him the benefit of doubt.

"We've only begun," Tsuna said, laughing, trying his best to ease the tension.

"Where were you? Coddling your new toy?" Gokudera asked, snorting.

Mukuro smiled pleasantly at him, "Oh, you mean Chrome? She is not a toy."

"Guys. Can we start, please?" Tsuna asked. He could feel the tension rising thickly in the room and grabbed his pen, "so…uh, any ideas?"

"I wrote only 3 lines," Yamamoto answered sheepishly, showing his paper.

"I extremely wrote only 1!" Ryohei exclaimed waving his paper in the air.

Gokudera and Mukuro continued to glare at each other from the side of the table. Tsuna watched as the two stared at each other without flinching.

"Is that the Belle of the Ball page that Spanner and Shoichi made?" Yamamoto asked; his face lighting up as he glimpsed Gokudera's laptop, "Wow! They really did add everything in there."

"Yes, it is. Gokudera showed me," Tsuna answered, grateful for the small diversion.

Gokudera, upon hearing his name, snapped out of his trance and grinned, "This is a page that will make it easier to find everything."

"I extremely heard they even included bust and hip size," Ryohei exclaimed.

"I heard every single girl's picture is in there."

Mukuro smirked, "I will have no need for such fickle things. I will choose my princess without any aid."

Gokudera snorted derisively, "Your new toy?"

Mukuro's jaw clenched shut tightly, "She is not a toy. You will never understand the relationship between my Dear Chrome and I."

"Oh yes? I know that you're using her like you have probably used countless other girls," Gokudera retaliated.

"You talk as if you know me," Mukuro countered.

"Oh—"

_SLAM!_

Tsuna slammed his textbook on the desk, raising their attention. When he was sure that everybody was listening, he smiled.

"Now can we get back to work?"

* * *

**On the other side:**

"Students, may I please have you attention?" Dino announced, smiling awkwardly at his students. He held Chrome at arm's length and nodded reassuringly at her.

The class stopped what they were doing and stared curiously at Chrome, who suddenly felt her cheeks heat with flame at the sudden intense attention.

She hated it. She did not like the way they were staring at her. Chrome had never liked the attention inflicted on her by students. It always ended up badly. Dino had insisted that he would publicly announce her presence to the rest of the class and make her feel welcome. But Chrome doubted that.

"Yes sir!" A dozen of voices chorused.

Chrome spied Kyoko and Hana from the back of her eyes, and smiled a little, the tightness in her chest recoiling a little. She hoped that Dino made her sit with Kyoko, rather than the other student's in the class. Chrome knew from personal experience that the person you sit next to in class isn't necessary your friend. (A lesson, she had learned the hard way.)

Dino smiled jubilantly, "Okay, I'll introduce you to our new student. Chrome Dokuro who has travelled all the way from Japan to study in this Academy. Please be nice to your classmate," he turned to Chrome, "do you have anything to say?"

Chrome clasped her hands tightly and gazed intensely at the floor, "Um...no," she whispered shyly, her cheeks reddening even more.

"Oh? Okay then Miss Dokuro; sit with Miss Sasagawa, okay?" Dino smiled kindly at her, his eyes crinkling as he gently pushed her towards Kyoko's direction.

Instantly, she heard people whisper as she passed by them.

"Sasagawa? She gets to sit with Sasagawa?"

"I heard the mist prince invited her. But that's just rumours."

"The mist prince inviting her? That's crazy."

"She looks weird and scary."

"She has an intense stare."

"It's because she's shy."

Chrome heard everything the students were whispering about her. Her lips wobbled a little, but she clenched her fist tightly before the tightening feeling in her chest increased. Why was it, wherever she went, rumours and talks would always be with her? She had done nothing to these strangers and she had not once talked to them, yet they were judging her. What did she have on her, which always got people talking?

Chrome was reminded of her first day at school.

**Flashback:**

_A small trembling Nagi, only 9 years old, entered the classroom, clutching tightly to the teddy-bear that her step-father had sent for her in one of his over-seas trip. Bear-bear had been her companion ever since she could remember. Without him, Nagi felt lost._

_The teacher smiled, gently pushing the shy girl inside. Nagi's eyes watered, feeling home-sick already. Her mother had promised to get her back by 3 o clock, but Nagi was scared that she wasn't coming back._

_This was her first time in school. All her life her mother had hired tutors for Nagi, but they all couldn't penetrate through her. She was too shy and cried too much. The teacher's had advised Nagi's mother that she sent her to school so she would learn to interact with other students and make friends. Her mother was doubtful, but in the end she relented and discussed it with her husband who agreed._

_"That child...all I get is complaint from all of her tutors," Nagi's mother would criticize bitterly, "what have I done to deserve a daughter like her?"_

_"You'll be fine. All that child needs is other play-mates. She has never been outside," her step-father countered._

_Nagi's mother snorted, "Have you forgotten why? That girl would pick up germs from everywhere. She'd get too sick if she went outside."_

_"But you'd have to send her anyway."_

_"To a prestigious school. A girl's school."_

_"It's settled then," her step-father said, grabbing the phone as he made arrangements._

_That night, Nagi had cried herself to sleep. She had heard everything and she had not liked what she heard. Her parents were abandoning her! She cried and cried, unable to stop until her mother entered her room, irritated and snapped, "Stop crying! I'm trying to sleep here!"_

_So Nagi stopped, clutching Bear-bear and silently sucking her thumb to sleep. If she had Bear-bear with her, everything would be fine, her child logic reasoned._

_Now, Nagi was wiping away the tears from her eyes as she looked at the sea of unfamiliar faces, panic rising. She quivered as she stepped forward and the teacher introduced her._

_"This is Nagi Aizawa. She has been home-tutored before, so this is her first time in a school. Do be kind to her and show her the way," the kind teacher thrilled. Her eyes locked on a red-head who was glaring at Nagi and smiled, "M.M dear, would you be a darling and be her guide for the first week until she gets accustomed to the school?"_

_M.M's scowl deepened, "Who would want to take care of a 9 year old who still carries teddy-bears?"_

_The class tittered._

_Nagi's lip trembled even more, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She clutched tightly to Bear-bear. He was the only one who understood her. The only person who knew what she was feeling._

_"Now M.M, please be considerate. This is her first time in an establishment like this, so she still does not know the rules," the teacher warned. She looked at Nagi, "sit there. Next to M.M. she says things, but she doesn't mean it. Also, next time, your teddy-bear has to go. It is not good for the school's image."_

_Nagi was so shocked at the announcement; she grabbed the teddy, "Bear-bear?"_

_The teacher raised her eye-brows , "Is that what you call it?"_

_The class laughed and Nagi's eyes shed the tears that she had been keeping to herself all day. She wasn't brave. She sobbed silently to herself as she walked towards the seat of M.M and accidently stood on her feet._

_"Ouch!" M.M shouted, shoving her._

_Nagi fell to the floor, crying even harder now. Nobody stopped her. Nobody reprimanded M.M and the class continued to laugh. Nagi suddenly felt extremely lonely as she lay there on the ground. Lonely. A familiar feeling that she had come to dislike. Why was she still feeling sad with Bear-bear by her side?_

_Why couldn't she stop crying?_

**End of flashback.**

The difference between Nagi and Chrome was immense. Chrome would not cry in front of her perpetrators. She had learnt a great lesson in her childhood. Crying would never get sympathy from people who could never empathise with other's people's situation.

It was a lesson Chrome had learnt the hard way.

She ignored the remarks and whispers of the students, sitting up straight. The words still hurt her, but Chrome refused to cry. She would not cry. Not when her new identity was at stake.

"Hey again," Kyoko smiled, squeezing her fingers, "are you feeling better now?"

Kyoko was referring to Chrome's sudden departure last night, when she had felt queasy. She had forgotten about the ordeal the moment she left class. But Chrome was still touched by her concern and nodded.

"Yes, I am," she whispered.

Kyoko beamed, as though she was genuinely happy to hear that, and that made Chrome glow warmly.

"Class, could you please bring out your homework sheets? We'll go through it in the class," Dino said, sitting atop his desk. He smiled at the class and nodded at Chrome, "Kyoko, show Chrome the text we are reading."

"Yes, sir," Kyoko answered in English, flitting to the designated page and sharing the page with Chrome so that she could read it.

Chrome had learnt English in Kukoya Ladies Academy and even though she was not as fluent as her other classmates, she could understand a few words here and there. She sighed with relief; this was, so far, a better lesson than Math with Belpheghor. Chrome was dreading _that_ lesson.

Dino beamed, "Hana, why don't you stand up and read your sentence?"

Hana, who was sitting at the front of the class, sighed with mock-irritation and stood up, "Which line?"

Dino frowned, wobbling a little on his desk—he caught himself in time before he fell—and pointed at the book, "We'll start from the beginning."

Hana raised her eyebrows, "Okay," she reverted to English, her voice a little choppy, "Jack said, "No, we can...cannot do that."

Dino nodded, "Excellent! That was a great sentence that you have produced. Okay, now on to Cho. Read line 2."

Hana glowed with pleasure, her face tinged red.

Cho, a Japanese girl whom Chrome had never seen stood up sheepishly, "I skipped line 2. Can I do line 3, please?"

Dino nodded, "Yes you can."

Cho smiled, reading in a concise manner, her accent accentuated strongly with Japanese, "No. I will do it," Sophie said."

Dino frowned, "That was line 2, Cho. But great effort!" He smiled brightly at her, causing her to blush and sit down.

"I'm sorry, sir. I got mixed up."

"It happens to the best of us, "Dino said, and pointed at Kyoko, "Kyoko. Why don't you finish for Cho?"

Kyoko nodded and stood up, "But you will not do it, I won't allow you," Jack screamed."

Dino's eyes brightened, "Excellent verb there. _Screaming_. It highlights the emotions of Jack and his anger with Sophie. Good job Sasagawa!"

Kyoko glowed at the praise and smiled at Chrome.

Dino tried standing up, but his shoe-lace had become entangled with the desk-chair so he fell face-first into the ground, groaning in pain as he strained to entangle himself, "Oof! I was going to say," he stood up sheepishly, "that this class has put a great effort into the homework that I have set yesterday. I'm proud of you all!"

Chrome liked Dino. He was an honest and genuine teacher who really did put effort into teaching. And even though he was a little clumsy—he had fallen 3 times while she was here—she would not want to replace him as an English teacher. He was much kinder than her old English teacher who screamed in your face whenever you mispronounced certain words.

"Chrome," Dino said, coming towards their table, "Sasagawa will help you and build the gaps for you. I suggest that you meet up regularly at lunch-times, or even when you are free in the weekends to fill in the gaps of your knowledge," he looked at Kyoko, "that wouldn't be too much to ask for, is it? I just want Chrome to be on the same wave-length as the rest of you."

Kyoko nodded, "I can help her sir," she clutched Chrome's hands and smiled, "I'll definitely help her."

Chrome's cheek glowed with happiness. Kyoko was so nice! Nobody had been this kind to her, ever in her life and now, for the first time, she found somebody who genuinely cared for her.

_You are so simple-minded. You'd even be happy if the mail-man smiled at you,_ her cynical conscience retorted.

Chrome tried blocking it. There was no room for cynicism. She would try and bury that part of her.

_But what about Mukuro? Or have you forgotten about him already? The sacrifices that he has made for you?_

Chrome had definitely not forgotten about Mukuro. He was, after all, on her mind 24/7 and she was willing to wait for him at lunch-time, as he had promised.

"Okay. That is settled then," Dino said, returning back to his desk.

"That's great," Kyoko whispered excitedly to her, "I can teach you the things that you do not know."

Chrome nodded happily, "I won't be a burden. I know some English."

Kyoko laughed, "You're not a burden Chrome. You're a friend. And friends help each other."

Chrome could have cried then. The term 'friend' had never been familiar with Chrome, and now, Kyoko, a popular girl in the academy, was calling her a 'friend'. Even though they had been strangers since two days ago.

"Friends?" Chrome affirmed, finding it hard to believe.

Kyoko nodded, clasping her hands, "Friends."

**XxX-XxX **

"The good thing about Dino is, that he understands us," Hana said, smiling, "he's so adult. So _mature_. So handsome."

The bell for the third lesson had rung and Chrome, Kyoko and Hana were walking to a 'Flame Harnessing' lesson which was taught by a man called Mr Kawahira. They had caught up with Haru who was carrying heavy text-books and moaning about how much work she had been set by Squalo.

Chrome had no idea what 'Flame harnessing' was, but she hoped her lesson was as exciting as the one with Dino.

"He is," Kyoko agreed, "I like his teaching the best."

"You know guys, he was rumoured to have been trained by the 7 knights. Apparently he has a connection with the Sun Knight," Haru gossiped, giggling, "Isn't that amazing-desu?"

Chrome faltered forward, listening to their conversation, feeling jubilant. She could feel herself relax.

"What? No way!" Hana cried out in surprise at Haru's words, "but, I thought only the princes could be trained by them?"

Haru tapped her nose and winked, "I have my sources," she looked at Chrome, "how was your lesson?"

"I liked it," she whispered shyly, smiling, "Dino-san is a nice teacher."

Haru nodded, grinning at her, "I told you so Chrome-san. Now you know why we all love Dino-san-desu~"

Kyoko fumbled through her bag and paled. She knelt down and laid her bag on the ground, rooting through her bag, her face grim. After once, twice, thrice searching unsuccessfully, she sighed.

"What is it?" All three girls asked her, as Kyoko continued to search.

Kyoko blew out of her cheeks, "My box-weapon. I thought I had prepared it for Uncle Kawahira's lesson."

Haru gaped at her, "But the lesson is now. We only have 5 minutes."

Kyoko shook her head ruefully, "I guess I'll have to call Bianchi to bring it to me," she brought out a yellow pager and tapped a few numbers.

"Is it settled now?" Hana asked her, tapping her feet as Kyoko finished messaging Bianchi.

Kyoko nodded, "I hope he does not do a box-weapon check until Bianchi returns."

Haru fumbled through her bag and brought out her own green box-weapon, "I have mine here with me."

Chrome felt panic rising. She did not have a box-weapon with her; Father Talbot had told her that the Knights had prohibited it from her until two weeks have passed. Would the teacher ask her for one? Chrome certainly hoped that he didn't. She knew she would have been more embarrassed if he had been foretold beforehand, he would regard her with pity and she didn't want that.

"Do you have yours, Chrome?" Haru asked, linking her arm through hers, skipping towards the classroom.

Kyoko and Hana both stared at her, waiting for her answer.

"Um," Chrome began awkwardly, feeling a blush creep to her face, "I'm…I don't have one."

Haru gasped, Hana raised her eyebrows and Kyoko gave her a sympathetic look.

"Why-desu?" Haru asked, clearly upset by the turn of events, "everybody has one. Even the weakest of us in here."

"I have a feeling this has to do with Mukuro," Hana said, regarding Chrome with a perceptive look.

"No, it isn't," Chrome answered, looking at the floor, "the Knights said so."

Haru's mouth formed an 'O' shape, "But that is still not fair-desu! What did Bianchi-san say?"

Chrome sighed, "It was in the letter. Nobody could say anything."

They didn't understand, Chrome thought. Haru, Hana and Kyoko would never understand the humiliation that she had been put through. Chrome had been extremely upset and so had Bianchi who had sworn she would do her very best to change Father Talbot's mind—though he was adamant.

Haru had a concerned look on her face, and did something that surprised Chrome.

She enveloped her in a hug and squeezed her tightly, "Poor you. I hope you didn't feel left out because of it."

Kyoko nodded, smiling at her, "You will definitely get one. Bianchi will make sure of that."

_You think you know everything, but these girls genuinely care for you._

Chrome stared at them. Why were they being so kind to her? Chrome had not expected them to understand. She had a little cynicism in her, and had been surprised by their emphatic looks. She could feel tears stinging through her eyes. Not out of sadness, but out of happiness.

She remembered the humiliation she had gone through as a child.

**_Flashback:_**

_Nagi stood on her own in the playground, squatting in the sand as she tried building the sand-castle she had worked so hard to construct. She wanted to show it to her teacher, so she could get praise from her. Nagi smiled as she patted the sand, laughing out of happiness._

_M.M who was swinging on the swings glared at her from the other side of the playground. She did not like Nagi. She sniffed, and got out of the swing. She nodded at her friend, Julie who followed her._

_"Let's break this sand-castle. I want to destroy it, I'm bored," M.M said._

_Julie jumped up and down in excitement, "Okay M.M!"_

_M.M silently sauntered towards the oblivious Nagi who was humming a song under her breath. She was still patting the sand, and creating a sand-castle._

_"Now?" Julie whispered conspicuously._

_Nagi heard her, and spun around to see, too late, that M.M had used her shoes to stomp on her hard-work._

_"Noo!" She screamed, sobbing as her sand-castle had disintegrated in front of her eyes, "Why? Why did you do this?"_

_M.M snorted, "Simple. I do not like you. I hate cry-babies."_

_Julie giggled, "Cry-baby!" She taunted, "Nagi is a cry-baby!"_

_Nagi continued to sob and Julie and Nagi continued to taunt her, until the other people outside heard and joined in._

_"Cry-baby!"_

_"Cry-baby Nagi"_

_"Boo, boo, where is Bear-bear?"_

_"Waah! I'm Nagi!"_

_Only one girl, who didn't join in, watched Nagi. But she didn't make a move. Instead she watched as the class taunted her._

_Her name was Lea._

**_End of flashback._**

**XxX-XxX **

Chrome stood up, standing in between Haru and Kyoko. She watched as the teacher, Uncle Kawahira, sauntered towards their area—his assistant I-Pin with him—and gazed at the box-weapons in front of them.

"You," he pointed at Chrome, "where is your Box-weapon? This is the flame-harnessing lesson, so you must bring it with you."

Haru opened her mouth to interject, but Uncle Kawahira stopped her with a chopstick, "No. I asked Chrome, not you Haru."

"I don't have it with me," Chrome mumbled, averting her gaze from the teacher's discerning look. She felt as though he was probing through her mind.

He raised his eyebrows, "No Box-weapon? That is quite impossible. Were you given nothing during your enrolment?"

"I—"Chrome began to explain herself, when Bianchi entered the room with Kyoko's box-weapon.

"Chrome, sir, does not have hers yet," she pushed the letter to his face, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but it is how it is now." She walked towards them and set Kyoko's box-weapon on the desk, "Next time, don't leave it," she reprimanded her.

"Interesting," Uncle Kawahira said, reading the letter, "very interesting. Okay, I understand. I'll make an exception and give Chrome a spare neutral box weapon."

Bianchi sighed, "Rules are rules sir. But okay, that will be fine with me," she smiled at Chrome, "good luck with your lessons."

She rushed out of the room, the sound of her heels resounding through the room.

Uncle Kawahiri smiled to himself, setting the letter aside, "Okay, class. Listen; today we will be controlling our flame strength. As class C students, you should be able to manipulate your flame level—there will be a test for that after two weeks."

Chrome watched as the students set aside their box weapons on the table. So this was a box-weapon, she thought to herself, as she stared dubiously at her own grey colourless box weapon on the desk.

Would she have an Indigo coloured box? Chrome didn't doubt that.

"Watch me," Haru muttered, nodding at Chrome who looked lost, "I'll show you how to ignite your flame."

Kyoko watched Haru who closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Use your resolution, but do not make it passionate, or you'll lose too many flames," Haru explained, her flames flaring brightly from her ring.

Kyoko followed suit and the rest of the class had their rings ignited.

The flames were beautiful, Chrome thought, staring at the rainbow coloured flames lighting the room. She stared at her own ring and tried lighting it, but she was unable to manage it.

I-pin, a small egg-head girl who was the assistant came to her side, "No. You wrong. Do this, like this," she closed her eyes, and concentrated until her ring lit with a blue flame. "This good. But this," she imitated Chrome's scrunched up face, "wrong. Very wrong."

Chrome nodded seriously, and tried again. She closed her eyes and calmly tried concentrating her resolution into the flame, but it was still not lighting up. She opened her eyes, and found that the class was watching her.

"Hmm, you must use another method," Uncle Kawahira said, coming to her side, "relax. That's the trick here. Pretend that you're on a nice green field; you're feeling free and happy. Let all the bad thoughts out of your mind and just concentrate on the flame within you. "

_Do what he says_, her conscience advised.

Chrome did try, but to no avail. She was still feeling exhausting, as though she had exerted much of her power on thinking. She could feel a small tingling feeling burning her ring finger and flinched. Why was she unable to do it?

But before the teacher or anybody could answer her question, there was a sharp, loud knock on the door. Uncle Kawahira gave an irritated sigh; he didn't like being interrupted and opened the door.

"Yes?" He asked, staring at the figure in front of him.

"Is Miss Chrome Dokuro, here?" A familiar gruff voice asked, "I have something for her."

Kyoko and Haru stared at her with surprise. Hana smirked, playing with her box weapon.

"Yes, but what do you want, Lancia?" Uncle Kawahira asked, letting the bulky figure inside.

Lancia? Chrome thought excitedly. She had not seen him since her enrolment. Why was he here? He was an escort for the princes, wasn't he?

Lancia entered the class-room, his eyes scanning the classroom. He was laden with a bouquet of roses and a letter. When his eyes fell on Chrome, he sighed with relief and came to her side.

"Message. From Mukuro," he explained simply.

Chrome's eyes widened as she held the bouquet of roses in her hand, the beautiful smell overwhelming her senses. She was reminded of her night at the hospital when Mukuro had brought her flowers and chocolates for compensation.

What was he recompensing for now, she thought? But she knew why. When she heard Lancia's voice, she immediately knew why.

Lancia nodded, happy to have achieved his mission and saluted her, before going out of the door.

The whole class was oddly silent. Everybody was staring at her, even the teacher. In fact, Haru's face had turned deathly pale as she looked at Chrome.

"Mukuro, gave you this?" One random girl asked tentatively, breaking the silence.

Chrome nodded, holding the bouquet tightly.

"And you are what? His girlfriend or something?" she continued.

Chrome shook her head vehemently, blushing deeply. Mukuro and she were in no such relationship. He was just helping her and the bouquet of roses was his way of telling her that he was unable to make it. For whatever reason he had written in the letter.

"Wow, I wish a prince would do something like that for me," one girl sighed dreamily.

Suddenly all the girl's in the class muttered in agreement, staring enviously at Chrome.

Were they really jealous? Of her? Chrome thought with surprise, blinking with disbelief.

Uncle Kawahira clapped his hands, "Class get back to lesson. Chrome you have momentarily distracted us, continue everybody else."

Haru squeezed her hands from below the table, "You're lucky-desu! Everybody is jealous. Mukuro is a popular prince."

Chrome knew that. But whenever she was with Mukuro, she never regarded him as a prince. To her, he was her saviour. But nobody would ever know that. Know what she and Mukuro had been through and the sacrifices that she had made.

"Chrome, stop smiling. You will have to stay back for lunch and do this properly, you have no excuse," Uncle Kawahira said.

"What?" She couldn't help but bluster, gazing at her feeble ring.

"You have heard, you are unable to ignite your flame, so you need special tutoring and I will have to do that."

Chrome stared at the letter hidden in the bouquet and sighed; she could wait for the letter and Mukuro's excuse.

* * *

**Omake:**** Creation of the Belle of the Ball website**

Spanner was sucking on a strawberry flavoured lollypop, concentrating on the year-book he had snatched from the princes' dormitory—discreetly of course.

"I have a plan for the ball," he said to Shoichi, who was staring at his laptop.

"What is it this time? We still haven't finished our project yet," Shoichi reprimanded.

"It will be our project. He will be happy. I was thinking of doing this website," he said, grinning, his eyes lit with excitement.

"Is it crazy?" Shoichi asked anxiously.

"Better than crazy. It is genius," Spanner praised.

"What is it?"

"A website to find the belle of the ball. Anybody can search for their dream girl and get what they want," Spanner happily explained.

Shoichi raised his eyebrows, "You thought this through, haven't you?"

Spanner nodded, "Also, I have found some top secret information through Mini-mosca."

Shoichi did not like the sound of that, "What?"

Spanner cackled, "Bust and hip size of the girls in the academy. I installed a camera on Mini-mosca and—"

Shoichi paled, clutching his stomach anxiously, "Stop! I do not want to know Spanner!" He blushed deeply.

Spanner grinned, "Will you join me?"

"No!"

"Okay, but if you don't do it, you'll get discredited and—"

"Okay, okay, I will do it!"

Spanner smiled triumphantly, "Okay, I want you to help me sort through the bust-size of every female of the school first."

Shoichi moaned, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

* * *

**A/N: And cut! God, I'm tired from writing continuously. D: Whew *breaks a sweat* Still how'd you enjoy it? I added an Omake (Naughty, naughty Spanner! ;p)**

**Thank you for reading! :D Toodles, and review please.**

**P.S: How come nobody remembers Lea, Nurse Yoko's daughter! :O**


	12. History, Fun and the end of a day

**A/N:** Chrome is back! XD

**An answer to one reviewer who asked me if Chrome still has an eye-patch:** Nope. She does not wear an eye-patch in this story. Not everything will be true to canon—though her internal organs, like in the manga, are damaged considerably. D:

**Also another thing you should note and I think I mentioned this before: **Kyoko and the girls? They're not just random people who befriend Chrome. They have a bigger purpose. And even though at this stage they look like your average Jane's (Like how Akira Amano depicted them) they have a better purpose for this story and you will find out shortly.

They'll play a big part in Chrome's development (And for reasons too) Now, everything will be more relaxed until Chrome gets adjusted to the school. That fine with you all?

**Thank you to the reviewers:** Frost190, SwanFrost15, Nobody, Mina, Shisenki, Chust Moi, Mystic Queen, ChocolateChipMuffins bloSSomO.o (Your reviews are awesome and so are you all!)

* * *

Chrome glowered at her ring, willing it to go up in flames like it had for the other students in her classroom. She tried breathing in deeply and exhaling out, but whatever method she extorted she was unable to flare the flames in her ring. Why was she incapable of igniting it? She closed her eyes as Uncle Kawahira ordered, but however much power she exerted, resulted in nothing. She tried quelling her frustration—after all, the teacher had made a critical decision to single her out and make her stay after lesson, so that she could learn it.

"Now, Chrome. Don't contort your face, relax," Uncle Kawahira ordered, sitting on her desk and staring at her. He sighed, fanning himself with the chopstick in his hand. He had a bowl of ramen on his lap and was busy eating it. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and squinted at Chrome who was still inevitably struggling with her ring.

"I can't," she managed to moan, after forcing herself to try. But to no avail, she was truly and utterly hopeless. How embarrassing was it? Everybody else was able to manage to light their own flames, and here she was feebly struggling with her own ring.

"That is why. You have adopted a habit of defeatism; this thought will hinder you from reaching your full potential. If you continue to adopt this attitude, it will stand as a barrier between you and your inner resolution," Uncle Kawahira explained knowledgeably, "I have been teaching for more than a decade and I have met students much like you, who enter the classroom with destructive, pessimistic thoughts."

Chrome breathe out a sigh.

"We must work on your attitude. This won't get us anywhere and you will be missing your lunch," Uncle Kawahira said, "we must use your attitude of defeatism to your advantage. Use that emotion to tackle your lack of courage. Empower your thoughts and overshadow your pessimism. If you do not defeat this habit, it will consume you and you will never be able to move forward."

He paused, and stared thoughtfully at her, surprising her with a question.

"Chrome. Answer me honestly. Do you have any regrets?"

Chrome blinked back in surprise. What did he mean, regrets? Was he trying to probe through her past? She wasn't sure that she was willing to share her regrets with him, because she knew that if she told him—or anybody else—the truth, she was going to be judged. Only Mukuro would never judge her—and Kyoko and the others (But Chrome never wanted to tell the girls, just in case.)

"No," she answered finally, after much evaluation. She lied, but it was better than telling him the truth. She didn't want to tell him. Her regrets of betraying Nurse Yoko, her regrets of abandoning her old identity, her selfish desires to become popular and her small hope that what Mukuro had said was true: That she was really the princess of the academy.

"Hmm," mused Uncle Kawahira thoughtfully, "I see. Well, then you do not have any barricades encumbering you, do you?"

Chrome shook her head.

"Okay, start again. Your lunch will nearly be over and I want you to watch my example. I'll give you some of my ramen to share, so do not look so sullen my dear. Good. Follow this," Uncle Kawahira stood still and brought out his own ring and closed his eyes and concentrated slowly.

Chrome watched as a bright indigo flame burst from the ring, it was strong, flaring much higher than the ones she had seen. It was licking the hand of Uncle Kawahira, but he didn't seem to mind. He smiled triumphantly at Chrome and nodded at her, prompting her to follow suit.

She closed her eyes and concentrated, imitating the teacher. She tried expelling all the negative thoughts from her mind and tried to focus. Channelling all of her energy to her flame. She winced slightly when the ring burned through her finger. She doubled over as the pain intensified. She felt as though her fingers were about to fall off and grimaced.

She tried disguising her pain and acted natural. Uncle Kawahira didn't notice the difference, and continued to order her around, even though her pain was intensifying.

"Bad stance, Chrome. Do we really start from scratch with you?" He asked, fanning himself and staring at her with incredulity.

"I'm trying," Chrome said through gritted teeth, clenching her eyes shut as the pain subsided to a small prickle.

What was the pain and where was it coming from? She thought with panic, as it receded to a small tingle, tickling her ring finger.

"Hmm, what is it Chrome? Why is your face so scrunched up?" Uncle Kawahira asked, stepping forward and standing in front of her. He ordered her to hold her arms and splay her fingers. He squinted and regarded every one of her fingers with detailed scrutiny.

Chrome stared dumbfounded at him as he continued to stare at him. He nodded to himself and smiled with self-gratification.

"What?" She managed to choke out.

Uncle Kawahira shook his head, "No. It's fine. I was just inspecting something," he paused and smiled, "you still have half an hour for lunch. Why don't you pop out and have lunch before your next period? I can't keep you all day, can I?"

He grabbed his ramen and busily slurped at the remnants of his noodles and nodded his assent to her, pointing at the door.

"But…" Chrome began, staring at her fingers, "I…."

"We'll go through this in detail when you are less ill and tired," he said solemnly, "don't think I haven't noticed."

Chrome started to bluster; feeling tongue-tied all of a sudden. But before she could say anything, Uncle Kawahira ushered her out of the room, smiling encouragingly at her. He closed the door gently, but not before Chrome acknowledged the fleeting dark look that he had plastered on his face. Apprehension shaded with remorse.

**XxX-XxX**

It appeared as though Chrome shouldn't have worried about lunch, considering the amount of food that had been provided to her by Haru, Kyoko and Hanna who had assured her that they had purchased this with their own allowance cards. When Chrome insisted to pay them in exchange for their hospitability, they swiftly shook their heads, informing her that this is what friends did for each other. So now, all Chrome could do was gawp at the wonderful dishes that were cluttered around the table. She gaped as the girls beamed at her, urging her to savour even_ one_ dish. She attempted to pick up a fork and prodded the food. It wasn't as though she was especially famished, but the expressions on their faces prompted her to put it in her mouth and taste the dish.

She closed her eyes and the girls observed with baited breath as Chrome chewed and munched self-consciously, savouring the delightful taste. When she had finished her first bite, she smiled and continued to consume the rest of the dish.

"Oh I knew she'd like it!" Haru exclaimed giddily, smiling as Chrome continued to eat, "I did after all, request Lussuria to create his signature dish-desu~!"

Kyoko chuckled, "It did take quite persuading and it was expensive too."

Hana smirked, "Well, Chrome was all alone inside the room without lunch, what'd you expect?"

Chrome finished one of the dishes, her eyes trained on the three girls who were laughing, joking and jostling each other. She couldn't believe it. They had gone to such lengths to buy her food. Her, Chrome Dokuro who never had a friend before now. Chrome smiled to herself feeling immensely happy; she was beginning to like the girls more and more as she got to know them. This was her third day at school and she had already made friends with 3 girls who were popular in their individual rights. By no means would Chrome have dreamed of such a thing happening to her of all people.

_You did get your dream of being popular. Thank Mukuro for that,_ her conscience advised.

Chrome did thank Mukuro and she loved him for what he had done to her, how he changed her life dramatically. He was after all, the person who had made this journey possible for her. If he had not come to her hospital bed at that time, she would have deteriorated and died of neglect. Her parents would have continued with their life, M.M would have walked around guilt-free; people would have forgotten her and continued on with their lives. Because in the end, Nagi's demise would have been nothing more but an increase in the statistics.

However Mukuro had altered that. He had turned her from a nobody to a somebody with worth and value. Perhaps, this was one of the reasons why she wished that she could really be the prophesised princess. She would have become instantly popular and people would have valued and respected her.

"Thanks," Chrome whispered demurely, finishing the third dish. She couldn't eat anymore and was feeling full. Her nausea was rising in her throat.

Kyoko was the first to beam at her, "You're welcome Chrome," she answered, taking away the dishes and stacking them in precise order, "you don't have to thank us. You are one of us now," and to prove her point, she enveloped her in a hug. She let go of Chrome and smiled.

"But why?" Though Chrome didn't wish to say it, it was out of her mouth like a shooting star, "why me?"

Haru frowned gazing quizzically at Chrome, "Why you what?"

Hana smirked, "I think she means to ask why we are being so kind to her."

Kyoko's head bobbed in understanding, her eyes widening. She let out a little gasp as the jigsaw puzzles began to piece together. "Eh, but Chrome we're you friends, that's why. There is no other explanation."

Haru's mouth dropped open dramatically as she too understood the picture, "But we like you Chrome. You are honest, sweet, kind and lovely. Who wouldn't want to be friends with you-desu~?"

_M.M_, Chrome thought with bitter memory, _and the rest of the Kokuyo ladies academy. My own parents…_ she could continue her own list if she wanted to. But instead, she smiled graciously at her new friends and blushed. She had always been shy of attention, and now these girls were willing to befriend her without any reason. If it was somewhere else other than the Seven Rainbow Realm Academy, Chrome would have been dubious and sceptical. After all, she had become a pro in detecting false friends from miles—though she was always willing to give people the benefit of doubt.

But with Kyoko and the others, it was different. Chrome could detect genuine honesty radiating from their smiles and she felt inclined to trust them. There was nothing generally hostile about them. And Chrome could safely assume that after years of searching for the right friends; she had finally found them.

Haru knelt closer to Chrome, gripping her arm tightly, "You're a great friend Chrome. And even though we have just met, I can feel it-desu~!"

Kyoko nodded and Hana smiled lightly, fingering a strand of hair.

Chrome stood up and bowed, "Thank you," she whispered meekly, "thank you for everything!"

"You're welcome Chrome," Kyoko smiled, "you're welcome."

**XxX-XxX **

It was the last lesson of the day and most of the class C students had shed their blazers and were now donning their loose shirts. The heat was blistering and the windows were open widely, letting much deserved air into the spacious room that 25 pupils were currently inhibiting. It was history class and it was taught by a very angry teacher—at least he depicted himself that way— with spiky black hair and red scars that made you think that the teacher himself had participated in the wars he talked about. His name was Xanxus, though he swore at the students who used his first name, Chrome noted. He was forever scowling and had an assistant with him who trailed after him wherever he went.

His assistant's name was Leviathan and he did nothing more than mop Xanxus when the heat outside was too much to bear or bring in cold fresh water to cool him down, or repeat instructions that Xanxus had already made loudly clear.

Chrome wasn't afraid; rather she was amused at the comical interventions of Leviathan. Xanxus had earlier muttered incoherently when she was introduced and told her that he 'didn't give a damn if she was a new student' and barked at her, telling her to sit down wherever she felt like because he couldn't be bothered to deal with trash. Leviathan had pretty much repeated everything that he said.

"You trashes! You better listen or I won't repeat my question!" Xanxus growled, his eyes circling the classroom. He was sitting on a highly glossed chair that had been buffed and smoothed, as though it was made out to be a throne. He had not once got out of his seat, Chrome noted wryly.

"Trashes, listen or he won't repeat!" Leviathan repeated.

The class nodded with understanding. It wasn't as though you could argue with Xanxus. He would growl and glare and swear at you whenever he felt like it. Chrome was sitting at the back, in a single seat because Xanxus insisted that the noise level would decrease. She was currently busy writing down notes with a swift flurry of her hands. Xanxus was talking fast and swearing in between, so she was trying her best to condense her notes into an appropriate abridged version.

"The Vongola has more history than you brats can imagine. It is not just within the Seven Rainbow Realm," he growled, glaring at them, "don't think that whatever the trash textbooks tell you are true."

"They're not true," Leviathan parroted, nodding his head.

"You trashes will never understand the sacrifices the Vongola princes have gone through," he snarled, "and if you think what these prissy trashy princes are doing sums everything up; then you're wrong."

"Absolutely wrong!"

One girl hesitantly raised her arms.

Xanxus inclined his head to the side, prompting her to stand up and talk.

"I was…" she fiddled with her thumb, "um sir, were you not an heir to be….um…a Vongola prince?"

Xanxus's eyes transformed into tiny slits and hissed, "You trash! You scum! Who gave you this information?"

"Trash! Scum! Yes, who told you?" Leviathan shouted, though nobody was listening to him.

The girl looked to be on the brink of crying and muttered, "I just heard."

Xanxus stood up for the first time and sat down on the desk, "I'll give you trashes some real history as a homework. Ones that will not be in the text-books."

"Real history!"

Xanxus's nostrils flared with irritation, "Shut up!" he shouted at Leviathan. When Leviathan stopped and whimpered in the corner, he faced the class with a heavy scowl, as though he was being forced to teach, "You trashes will investigate about the process of becoming a prince and how they are chosen. I don't care how you get the information!" he snapped when somebody raised their hand, "you can go to a damn prince if you like!"

"Homework?" One boy asked, his voice laced with dubiety.

"I don't repeat myself to trash! It's homework and that is final!" he turned to face Leviathan, "and you! Bring me a steak, I'm starving! And don't make it undercooked or I'll burn you alive!"

Chrome snapped her exercise book shut, and waited for the bell to ring, to indicate the end of the lesson. She smiled at Kyoko and Haru who were sitting at the front. They waved at her and Haru made sighed dramatically, as though classes always ended like this in history class.

But Chrome was happy. She had managed to survive a whole day of lessons without any trouble, and that for her was a personal achievement. She had accumulated friends in just three days and tomorrow was going to be Friday, a half day of lesson as Kyoko had informed her. There were no lessons on Friday however; it was just a type of Gym lesson, but with flames involved and she had been informed that the teacher was going to be Lal Mirch—Chrome wondered what she was like.

Underneath her table, she produced the crumpled letter that Mukuro had sent for her earlier. It was short and sweet, just like Mukuro himself.

_My dearest Chrome,_

_I'm afraid that I'm unable to attend our expedition of touring the underground library. Something's came up, but do forgive me as I promise to reward you for your patience._

_Yours truly,_

_Mukuro Rokudo._

* * *

**A/N:** Not a lot happened in this chapter. I just wanted to make Chrome comfortable and she has finally finished a whole day! It's Friday for them tomorrow and then it is going to be the weekend! XD Fun, fun, fun! :D

Xanxus gave them homework though; I guess he _was _irritated by the girl's question and as a punishment they have to do research. Will they stumble into the princes? ;)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review please! They make my bleak day! XD


End file.
